


Bloodshot Eyes and Honey Curls

by Birdy1999



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Warm Bodies Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Sometimes Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy1999/pseuds/Birdy1999
Summary: Disease. Death. Plague. This damn shopping centre. Time to go and hunt for something to eat.B has been wandering the grubby halls of The Shire.Co for as long as he was turned. Since the world took a nosedive following the outbreak, he's trying to remember who he was as he watches his fellow zombies slowly turn into Orcs.However, today offered a relief from the neverending cycle. Today B took a risk that shocked him to his still core. Today he saved a human's life. It was strange, but the human didn't seem particularly happy with his heroics. Perhaps if he smiled more and frowned less.- A charming little story following the slowly budding relationship of zombie B and his slightly annoyed human Thorin Oakenshield. Since Thorin's unexpected rescue, the two grow closer and closer by the day, setting off the events that will sway the course of history.





	1. That Tragic Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! My very first time writing but I could not help but put something to paper. The story was there, and I thought it would be too sweet to let it go. I'm not sure if it will progress into something long or short, we shall have to see on that front. In any case, here's one of my favourite ships!

"KILI! FILI!" Thorin's voice rang across the tiny shop amongst the hail of bullets and the sounds of blade meeting flesh. Their noises were as sickening as one would expect, the crunch, the sting of gunpowder and the occasional grunt from the undead. Truly, it was a horrific thing to have to fight what could have been his neighbour, friend or even the guy who ran the local library. Nevertheless, this was war and Thorin would be damned if he was going to let the last of his family get chewed up by a bunch of monsters.

 

"Where are you?!" He called again, pain stealing his breath till he caught sight of a flash of blonde and chocolate braids. They had only meant to be in and out, a quick job. Simple. But, there were the plans of mice and men. The machine gun clicked and roared to life in his fingers as he battled through the scrimmage to fill the creatures back with holes. The boys scrambled out from underneath, unhurt and most importantly unbitten. Thorin felt the tension roll off his shoulders, sparing them a furious glare between settling back into the fray.

 

Would they never learn? Kili and Fili merely exchanged shrugs of exasperation at their uncle before diving after an elder man whose face was slowly deteriorating into the grey slab that marked the orcs. They whooped with glee as they brought him down, their bloodlust almost creepy if not for the situation. The world had changed when the virus had swept the city. It had changed again when the orcs had come from the shadows, as powerful as five men and twice the hunger of a zombie. Thorin could not say he had not encouraged the boys to be ruthless.

 

But now, they had bigger things to worry about. More zombies pressed through the doors of the shop, their fighting attracting a most unhealthy amount of attention. Dwalin called out for the flares, the pop and red smoke filling the room as Nori's lighter flared to light within the putrid space. Nori and Dori weren't far behind, purple adding to the red as the group began to fight their way outside. Outside meant the truck. Truck meant home. Home meant four walls and no zombies. Thorin continued to call comrades as they pushed their way out, the rough shouts echoing in the confusion their retreat brought.

 -

B's eye's followed the conflict of the room like it was a play. The hazel since ringed with bloody red veins, skin grey as cement and honeyed curls as limp as straw as he chewed through the remains of the first body through the door. Poor man, B really disliked doing this. But... Oh... His mind blew wide for a moment, suddenly he was lost in a world of colour, strings of music and the laughter of children. Such beautiful memories, it made him feel so alive. Like he could almost reach out and touch the world beyond the haze. It was brief and fleeting as a shooting star.

 

Then, he fell back to earth with a jolt as zombies pushed their way into to the buffet. He crept back to the side of the room, staying clear until the flash of blue stole his gaze. Such blue. He'd only see that colour in the sky. On the packets of crisps or the broken bottles of liquor. It was unearthly, capturing all his attention as he watched the figure whom eyes spoke of the sky dance across the room like a dancer.

 

One step. Two steps. B shuffled through the fighting like he was barely there. A ghost. Blue eyes eventually saw him, immediately he crouched into a defensive position. Broad shoulders hunched and sharp features cast in shadow as he tried to fire. No luck. No bullets. B kept on moving forward. He was almost close enough to touch the man now if he stretched out his arm. Unfortunately, the man was uncommonly rude and decided to stick a knife into his chest.

 

B stopped, looking with some confusion at the piece of metal in his body. He looked up, eyes narrowed with confusion at the man who breathed and glared like his very expression could knock B dead. With clumsy fingers, B reached for the knife, it's blade was a swiss army knife. Buried to the hilt, clean as a whistle when he finally managed to drag it free. That was buried deep, B was almost mildly impressed as he turned his sight back to the man. The confusion of B was reflected in his face, and such a face it was. High cheekbones, hair flowing free and eyes that burned with emotion so bright it almost hurt Bilbo to look upon their gaze. Like he was unworthy to look upon him. Like he was royalty.

 

Then, with the snap of a zombie's jaw, the moment was broken. Both B and the man seemed to draw a sudden breath. Strange. B didn't need to breathe. However, that didn't stop the rest of the zombies, all had begun to crowd in. Their shuffling bodies effective creating a blockage that even the strange figure couldn't break through. That didn't stop the figure's from outside from screams, howling and trying to get in. Two young boys, well not young. B roamed his gaze over them as they were pulled back, the man throwing back a barked command at them. The roughness of his voice almost breaking as he choked out the words.

 

For some reason, the sound of the broken pleas of the boys followed by the wretched tone of the man pulled at B's chest like a tightened rubber band. Something in him twisted sharply like he had driven his hand through a nail. Every second that passed, the man listening to the truck spluttering to life. The groan of the zombies closing in. B felt more determined of his actions, he reached from a tear in his skin. His fingers coming away filthy in the fluids of a zombie, brown and sticky. Urgh.

 

Mentally apologising, he reached forward and smeared it across the face of the man. He emitted a small high whine as an apology. Well, he tried to, the man jumped like he had been shocked and reached up to wipe the fluid away. Who wouldn't? B sympathised strongly but none the less, small grey fingers encircled the hot skin and curls bounced as he shook his head. B took his other hand and pressed it to his lips, a symbol of trust and silence.

 

Murky brown eyes reflected horror, confusion and a sort of brokenness. A sign of giving up perhaps? B frowned at him, giving up was not good. Taking the hand, rough and so, so warm. He began to lead the stranger back to his home. Better that than leave him outside. Not safe. Not safe at all. The man tried to pull away, but B held on and eventually he gave in. His shoulders and form slumping as they shuffled along with each step further from the shop. "What are you..." The voice murmured after a little while, almost whispering into B's ear as the pack made their way back to the Shire.Co with aching slowness.


	2. And Then There Were...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their little trip to the shops, the party returns a few members short to break their news to the remaining stragglers of humanity holed up amongst the wreckage of humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early to post! I'm quite motivated to keep this moving, in this chapter I intend to have some nice little family sadness. Do not fear for there will be happiness later, but for now... Sadness. Tears. Doesn't that sound charming! Please welcome to the stage, what's left of our dear company and the Durin's!
> 
> For the sake of my own self-preservation, I'm going to swap this story to a sort of more London based environment. I'm a little more familiar with the terrain rather than the American setting of the film.

London has always appeared so quiet now. Gone were the days of the hustle of people, the roar of traffic and the scents of pollution that assaulted the senses. Now, the area lay silent, like a sleeping beast waiting for the winds of spring to call it from its slumber. That, or a skeleton creaking with the memories of the past. Dis snorted, appaled at her brooding. By Mahal, she was behaving just like Thorin. Brooding ass. Late too. 

 

She had taken to standing at the height of their fortress for the last half an hour, none have the courage to question or pull her down from her perch as she watched the road beyond the rickety gates of the road. The road that should have, her eyes ducked to her watch, brought an almost ancient van speeding down it elven minutes ago. In it, her idiot sons and brothers through the entrance. Then she would be able to embrace them before she murdered them for being late.  

 

Her feet stamped angrily over the scrap heap that was their barrier to the horrors beyond their little paradise. Almost a garden of Eden. A small piece of metal was dislodged as she brooded, it ran down the outside as the soft shuffle of Balin reached her ears. The man had always seemed so old to Dis, yet still a constant. Ever present, like the moon rising in the night sky as the sunset. When she was young, she used to compare him to the moon and Dwalin to the sun. Dwalin was all fiery and temper while Balin was as calm as the moon. It didn't help that his beard was now as white as snow. 

 

He shuffled beside her, sighing with what appeared to be the weight of the world on his shoulders as he gazed at her through twinkling eyes almost lost beneath his whispy eyebrows. "Don't worry lass, they'll be back before you know it." The words seemed to almost carry a pray with them, Dis's chest tightened with them and she nodded in agreement. The blood in her mouth tightening as she fought to hold back a sudden onslaught of despair. What if they didn't return? What if today, she would light a candle in memory of her children or brothers? She had lost her Vili, it was always a matter of time. Who was next? 

 - 

The pair waited for another ten minutes, each moment felt like an agonised hour. Balin's eyes become smaller as he squinted over the road and Dis strained to hear even the slightest sound of an approaching car. Their wish was answered, however, the groaning rumble of the van and it's screaming tires meet was like the sweetest sound. They flew from the wall together, Dis over taking Balin as she rushed for the gates to be opened. Taking her place among the waiting crowd, some hopeful for supplies and others searching to see if their kin had returned. 

 

Gimli's red hair peeked through the crowd, followed by Oin's breathless wheezes as he prepared for injuries. There would always be injuries. The van drew closer, the gates began their smooth journey back to accept the vehicle. Thick as the side of a mountain and made of everything the survivors could lay their hands on, they were as silent as the waiting mass as the front of van shot through the entrance like a bullet. Briefly, Balin's wrinkled fingers grasped her own in courage as the group collectively held their breath as the van pulled to a halt. 

 

The gates rolled back and everyone inhaled. Then the voices began, most calling out as they stood with despair and hope rolling through their faces. Many simply looked at the ground, maybe if they didn't watch then the worst might not be realised. Doors flew open and bodies swarmed forth, rushing into the crowd to confirm they own survival. The calls were answered, Dis had to barely open her mouth before she was assaulted by a double attack of warm bodies.

 

"Amad!" They cried out, muffled as she swept them into her arms. Dis almost feared they would disappear if she did not hold them tight enough, the scents of blood and foul fluids turning her nose. She only held together as her boys came home to her once more. Releasing them, she began to assess their injuries, checking over their faces, braid and bodies with a clinical if not fond procedure. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw similar events taking place around her. Balin smiled warmly at him and his brother's forehead came together with a tender embrace, Gloin was attacked by a small flying object that hugged him as a fiercely as a kola. Despite being almost twenty-one, Gimli hugged as his father as tight as when he was a wee lad. Bombur swept his two brothers into an embrace that nearly knocked them to the ground while Oin fretted over Nori and Dori. 

  
  
Even Thranduil, still regal in the clothes of a refugee, offered a slim smile as he began preparations for the supplies to be unloaded from the van. That man, Dis smile lost a little of its light, the very thought of losing even one of her children make her feeling that someone was tightening a hand around her heart. Dis swept at her eyes over their forms, planting kisses over her son's cheeks when she was satisfied that they were not injured beyond the bruises and cuts of a fight.

 

But... The tears that marked their cheeks, even as they tried to smile, soon left her heart icy with a frost of unease and fear. It gripped it, twisting around it as her boys peeled themselves from her arms, Fili's eyes swollen but steady, Kili gave up on maintaining controlled and began to sob into's his brother's shoulder. "Where is Thorin? And Ferirn?" Dis whispered, her voice cracking over their names as the search through the crowds for the glimpses of silver streaks or dirty gold. 

  
  
Nothing. No rumble of laughter or lilting voice calmed her fears. They solidified into ice as Dwalin's hunched form, normally as broad and a thick as a might oak shuffled before her. "I..." His words stuck in his throat, tears glittering and falling into his beard as he attempted to speak. Dis shook her head, the world seems to fall away, becoming muffled. Like she had ducked her head into deep water. "No, Dwalin. No, they can't be gone." 

  
  
Dwalin's hand rubbed over his eyes, his gruff tones finally breaking past the wool in her ears as he spoke the terrible truth. "I saw Ferirn go down first, he was the one that raised the alarm. They... They dragged him down and then he was gone. We were all fighting to get out, Thorin the hardest of us all. He was shouting orders and trying to get everyone out, he was right beside me." His words grew anger, trembling tones of guilt and pain running through his voice like veins of gold. "Suddenly, he wasn't at my side. I wanted to go back, but there was too many."

  
  
Callused hands encased her tremblings ones, cool metal kissing her palm as Dwalin finished his horrific tale. "He was surrounded when I last looked back. We..." He paused and took a breath as Dis uncurled her fingers to look at the beads that glimmered under the blood in her palm. "I couldn't save him. There was nothing that could be done." 

  
  
At these words, the world came crashing down around Dis. Her hand shook even worse, the beads glinting cruelly back up at her. Iron, silver and sapphire wound in a more geometric pattern. Thorin's beads. A great wave of grief crashed over her, her fingers curled around the little pieces of metal till they bite into her palm. Balin came forth, laying a hand on Dwalin's arm and leading the shuddering warrior away to mourn. 

-  
  
They were not the only family to mourn. The sounds of grief were a near constant in the camp. However, Dis never thought she would be the last one left in their little trio. "Amad?" The tentative voice of Kili broken through the pit that was slowly claiming her thoughts. Blue eyes, deep as Thorin's travelled over her boys as they watched her tentatively. She would have to be the strong one now, Dis realized with another wave. She had no one left to lean against, her hands wiped at her eyes and she reached forward to embrace her sons once more. Their grief would bring them ever closer, their family circle appearing to shrink every time she closed her eyes. 

  
  
"Come, we must go home." I shall have to tell the father, Dis added on silently as she began to lead the little figures back home. Her eyes remained damp but she bites her lip till it bled, the tears remaining unshed as they walked through the compound to their home. Space was hardly an issue in the compound, each had their own house. Many rooms and little heating, however, had led to families moving into large dwelling together for comfort. 

  
As Dis closed to door to their home, what was once a townhouse now boarded up. She steeled herself for what was to come. She shooed Kili and Fili off to the lounge, sitting amongst the luxury with an almost carelessness as Dis wandered through the house. She didn't want them to see her break, she wanted to them to always see her as strong. Unbreakable. The iron core of their family. The house was raged with shadows, fires blooming in the grates cast haunting shadows as she walked through it was slow steps. She felt like she was attending a funeral march the shuffling steps of her sons following behind her like a pair of puppies. Her feet took her to the dining room where she knew her father would be waiting to hear his son's report from their expedition. He would have heard only three sets of shoes enter the house. 

   
  
She wondered if he would cry too as her fingers softly tapped against the door. Her father seemed almost impervious to the very notion. He had hed their group up by determination alone for the first few years of its existence, ruling with an almost iron glove to ensure their survival. Upon entering, however, when he saw her come in alone. His face crumbled like a piece of paper and Dis turned into a young girl once more, running into his arms and embracing him as together they wept for their family's loss. In a moment, they were joined by two more set's of arms, sobs mixing as they held tightly to one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing, but there we have it. I can't wait to write the next one! FEELINGS!


	3. Thanks For The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter up-date, from B's and Thorin's perspective this time around. I wanted to swap between the characters to help flesh out the storyline. Here's to another chapter update! 
> 
> P.s. I made a few changes to the last chapter, encase there should be any confusion in later chapters.

The pack shuffled down the high streets long forgotten, past buildings crumbling to dust and houses lost to the progress of nature. God, they were so slow. B wondered how the human could even stand it, the limp form wandering at his side had not spoken for the last two hours as they had travelled. Was this kidnapping? B pondered the thought as the sun began to set between the columns of concrete, setting the streaks of silver in the man's hair from sliver to a burning gold. His own curls held no such brilliance, but then, B had not thought to look in a mirror much. Zombies didn't really have to consider their appearance too much.

 

It wasn't like they were out and about, trying to find that special zombie. B cringed internally at such a statement, finally breathing a small sigh of relief as the Shire.Co's fading green sign came into sight before their pack. The structure was more of a mall, built in a sort of rolling style with crumbling walkways and corridors that sectioned off the different areas. Small groups and zombies clustered or wandered between the areas, no territory to speak of. Expect for the car park, that was there the Orc's hung out. Best to be avoided at all cost.

 

Despite the loose style of residing, B did claim to have some sort of relationship with a few of the Shire's inhabitance. Per example, as they crossed the threshold through the broken down doors, his best friend O shuffled by with tiny steps. Well, B considered him his best friend. The figure was even smaller than B, arriving a little after him, they occasionally grunted and stared awkwardly at each other. O occasionally made small nervous movements, like he was trying to make something from muscle memory but would then frown with a lost expression. Maybe knitting, he was practically buried in fraying scarves and a pair of fingerless gloves.

 

Upon their passing, O gave him a small grunt and a small grunt to the man as well. Goodness, that was almost a full conversation. Sometimes they would even find words, dully hummed back and forth. But today was not one of those days. B hummed back and pulled the man towards where he had taken up residence. The frown was prevailing upon the proud brow of the stranger, eyes of blue following the retreating figure of O with a look of perplexed confusion. B shrugged it off as curiosity, if he could fool O that the human was a zombie, then he could fool anyone.

 -

They ascended the stairs, whispering past flora and fauna as they took root in the cracks. Items and goods laid scattered on the floor, B wandered and tripped over them while his follower gracefully stepped over them. Curse humanity and their coordination. On the second floor, they passed another one of B regular's. The two figures were the popular opposite of B and O, tall and lanky. Thin as a willow branch with hair so long and tangled they looked half wild. Alongside the whole, you know, dead thing.

 

B liked to call them the twins, though they looked nothing alike. One female, a touch of red underneath the grim and the other shorter but no less graceful. Male and hair that was a pale blonde, he always looked so lost. Like he was searching for something or someone. The red-headed, whole a more empty expression, gaze wandering like the rest.

 

They exchanged looks, empty and mindless as he and his human ambled by. No words were spoken, but B liked to think they were definitely among his circle of friends. They were certainly reasonable in a hunt, faster than most of the zombies that lurched through the halls. His human kept on staring back at the pair though, slumped against an abandoned tiki stand proclaiming low prices for 'An almost tropical time!'. Much of what surrounded B made him want to cringe.

 -

Finally, the pair reached the fourth floor of the Shire and B pulled the human from the main path to a furniture store filled with dusty pieces of wood and oak that would never be sold. Here, they came to a stop before the shop, the windows were covered with dusty and mounds of cloth that B himself had draped up, he was almost proud of his little hideaway hole. The door was a rather violent shade of green, but it was nostalgic. It made him think of... Living things. Like plants. Leaves. Life.

 

B hummed slightly as he dragged the door open and motioned the human in through space into the dark void. There was a moment of pause, the human looked from B, through the door and back. Then he had the impertinence to fold his arms and shake his head. "No." The human intoned, a frown drawing between his proud forehead.

 

In return, B set his hands slowly on his hips and gave a low groan of irritation. He had never met anyone so rude in all his life, he almost considered leaving the human here and seeing how well he fared amongst his kin. "N..." He drew strength from his reserves as he fought out the word, trying to reason with the stubborn, stubborn man. It didn't help, that the individual looked just as attractive frowning as he did when he was simply breathing.

 

"Not..." Another breath, the words slipped through his throat thick and heavy. Zombies didn't really do much talking. They were more action based sort of creatures. Things. "Not... Saf...e" Mentally, B gave himself a pat on the back as the human's eyes narrowed as he digested B's speech. Ah, communication, well done indeed. "Not safe." B waved his hand to the halls and then pointed into space. "Safe." Could it really be that hard to understand? Eyes of raw sapphire bounced back against pupils surrounded by bloody veins

 

However, the human seemed determined to be obstinate. He shook his head, though he did lean forward to look through the door into the shop with some interest. B nearly stamped his foot in frustration, of all the humans in the world, why did he have to go and save the most pig-headed, difficult and disagreeable one of them all! Well if he couldn't convince him with words. He would have to convenience him with actions. Rolling his shoulders, he took a quick step behind the human and gave him a firm push through the door. Then, quick as a flash he stepped behind him and closed the door, throwing the rusting bolt across and throwing them into darkness.

-

Not panicking. Nope. Definitely not panicking. Just, he had never realized quite how loud his breathing was till he was trapped in a closet with a zombie. The adrenaline of the day was starting to wear off, his pulse spiked as the sounds of the creature behind him began to shuffle and scrabble for something. Thorin had his argument all ready at the tip of his tongue, the rage boiling under his skin like a volcano ready to implode. How dare he let himself be lead off by this creature, kidnapped even! By a zombie! He drew breath, ready to unload on the mindless filth when the creature found what he was looking for.

 

The gloomy closet suddenly filled with light. Specifically, it filled with the light of millions upon millions of fairy lights. Their soft golden glow cast shadows over the cluttered space, Thorin's jaw promptly hit the floor as his eyes roamed over the sight of the clutter before him. There was furniture, books, snow globes, a strangely large number of cardigans, armchairs, puzzles, more books, decorative china, throws and rugs all filling up the little shop till it became a rather cosy looking cave. Draped around the room where the fairy lights, twisting in and out of the furniture like stars, winky merrily as the zombie shambled past him into the den.

 

Thorin edged back nervously as he, he? When did it become a he? Well, he was presently adding to the already groaning shelves. They were covered with similarly knick knacks, toys, broken coloured glass and even small pieces of jewellery. Round the wall, there were large peeling posters of tropical lands and holiday destinations. It was a touch overwhelming, so much all in one space.

 

Eventually, Thorin shook himself free from the stunned feeling of looking upon the sheer amount of... Junk. "So... You collect this stuff?" He enquired tensely, picking up a globe and shaking it, watching the snow swirl whimsically round a little lonely grey mountain heavy with snow. A hum of reply meets his ears as the zombie finished uploading his prizes and took a seat on an armchair. An intelligent reply? Thorin frowned, replacing the snow globe with a tiny click and hesitantly wandering closer to sit down opposite.

 

Silently, the pair assessed the other. Thorin's eyes traced over the small form before him. All indicators of the infection were there, grey skin, bloodshot eyes and the listless, almost unnerving air of the creature that set his flight or fight system into overdrive. But... Thorin couldn't help but be slightly fascinated by the creature, a zombie that had spoken words and even answered him. The creature was clearly a cut above the rest, despite being a zealous hoarder.

 

The zombie stared at him. Thorin stared back. Finally, the zombie leaned a little forward and pushed some of the lanky curls from its forehead, turning it's gaze to the floor before beginning to struggle with words once more. "Not... Not. Eat you." He intoned quietly, Thorin fought back a laugh. A zombie not hunger for flesh? Sure, and he was the Queen of England. A touch of hysteria starting to push through his mind, maybe he was finally cracking. The fear must have reflected on his face, the zombie opened and closed its mouth in snapping motions and shook its head. It did not help much, only drawing attention back to the dried blood that coated the creature's lips. Human blood.

 

Thorin turned his gaze away, feeling nauseous, anger and vaguely like he wanted to cry. Give up. He had quite a trying day, getting kidnapped and all by a zombie. The creature took this as less than comforting and leaned forward, almost out of its seat. Eyes wide, touches of murky brown reflected in their depths as he spoke kindly. "Keep you safe." A full sentence, Thorin's eyes snapped up at the ridiculousness of the implication as the zombie lurched unsteadily to its feet.

 

Thorin scrambled to him, his heart beating like a frightened rabbit and his face contorting into a look of fearsome rage. "Stay back!" He hissed viciously, climbing behind the chair as if it would give him some defence against him. His hands raised, trembling and emotion all trapped under the next kick of adrenaline. Thorin was ready to go down fighting now. However, the zombie seemed to have understood the impression he was making Thorin more than a little uncomfortable.

 

He paused, eyes roaming over Thorin's form, coiled like a spring and ready to attack. Slowly. he retreated back to the door and pulled it open. Then closed, his soft footfalls disappeared almost instantly as the zombie wandered away. First Thorin felt relief, then he moved swiftly and silently to the door, pushing it back the small he could manage he peeped into the hallway beyond. Nothing good meet his gaze, almost every five feet there was a zombie, many times more than one.

 

He eased the door shut, though every instinct told him to slam it shut and never open it again. Suddenly, he felt drained, weary of the world and his life. Stumbling back to the armchairs, Thorin let his head fall into his hands and surrendered to the darkness. The dark thoughts, the impossibility that he would see his family, the likelihood of being this creature next snack. Gradually, the faces of his family floated through the eyes of his mind as tears traced their way through his beard. 

- 

B might be a zombie, but he knew when to give someone their space. He prided himself on being a little more polite than the average walking dead. Then again, he wasn't sure if the human would have known politeness if it bites him. A soft sigh escaped him, almost a laugh at his inner joke. So, in order to give the human his space, B had retreated to a section of the shopping centre that sold fake flowers. It was relatively untouched, covered in a thick layer of dust but it always gives him a sense of peace. Like a garden. Flopping down onto the floor between the rows, B fingered the pulpy flesh in his cardigan pocket and pulled it free from the dull red layers.

 

B was always sorry that he did this, but it was one of the ways to feel alive. To feel whole once more. Besides, he might be able to know more about the human, perhaps the poor guy had known him. Opening his mouth, he pressed the flesh inside and began to chew, his body tensing as the memories began to fly past his eyes like a stream of film. He could feel the sun, taste the scents of summer and then it all turned to oak and the soft glow of candlelight. "So, how have you been handling the training, Fernin?" A familiar voice asked, husky and comforting as a blanket in the depths of winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully put about the memories and more tomorrow! Merry Christmas!


	4. Our Lost Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the story! The memories of Fernin, Dis, Thorin and Vili during the outbreak, touch beforehand and then ending on B contemplating murdering Thorin after only a day. Wrote a little more than expected.

B felt his whole body go into free fall as he watched the past roll through his mind. Eventually, he came to crash down in a room filled with the scents of cherry wood, the glow of candles and the sight of plates burnished with rims of gold that glittered in the candlelight. Fernin wandered his gaze over the gleaming knife in his hand, golden hair and smooth features reflected in the polished surface. Finally, he turned his gaze to the human who resided in B's quarters, Thorin. B smiled as he watched the dinner scene play out, the father asking out questions as his children shuffled awkwardly under his praise.

 

Dis and Thorin remained serious, even sombre as they interacted with their father. Fernin on the other hand almost teased him, pressing his buttons here and there, earning many a glare from the an as he evaded question after question. Soon, Thrain turned his face away in vexation, turning instead to probe the young man who had seated himself next to Dis. They gripped hands tightly under the table, stealing glances when Thrain's face was turned and looks of longing. Lovers then. Perhaps even more, Fernin wished all the happiness for his younger sister and Vili, Thorin, on the other hand, attempted to defend the young man away through frowns alone.

 

Looks filled with meaning and wine glasses of crystal chiming quietly in the tense silence of the room. Over the course of the dinner, B had never seen such intense awkwardness through a family, it was almost palpable in its texture. Was there an argument? Family feud? Dis took every opportunity to guard her partner, Thorin had warmed up eventually and Fernin had claimed him his new best friend within five minutes of meeting him. Thrain however, was about as warm to the man as an iceberg.

 

By Mahal, it was almost painful to watch them act out this awkward little scene. A celebration seemed to be taking place, abit a sombre one? Their glasses raised and feel as they celebrated a... Birthday? B's brow drew into a frown as he watched and waited for the birthday person to appear. They never did, eventually, the truth came crashing over B in a mortified rock of horror. Oh, they were celebrating someone who was dead. Specifically, their mother. B suddenly felt much more awkward, but he was prevented from learning more as Thorin and Thrain began an argument in tense, angry voices as they hissed about the best ways to protect the family.

- 

Soon, he was pulled away from the memory into the next, thrown into a completely different environment. This one... It was crumbling and full of broken buildings and graffiti, but it was delightfully though it appeared to be outside. The sky was overcast, the clouds casting a pearly shadow across the buildings as the young adults running through the structures with abandon. They laughed and pushed each other as they smiled like children staling cookies from the cookie jar.

 

Eventually, they progressed towards a wide building complete with curves that reached towards the sky and beautiful columns of white metal. It looked like a great oval, spreading out to touch the sky as the kids ran through the streets to reach a chained back door. Thorin contested their movements as they reached it, the delight in their faces fading fast as Fernin and Dis began to work on the padlock. The scent rust and the creaky of the metal filling the air as the figures hissed between each other.

 

"Dis, Fernin! Please, this is madness. We should go back before father notices we are gone!" Thorin anxiously, well hidden behind a superior looking frown. B thought it made him look rather stuck up, his opinion apparently shared between the siblings as they fixed Thorin with a thoroughly exasperated look. "Don't be a spoilsport," Fernin replied with a touch of irritation in his speech. Vili gave Thorin a small look of sympathy, having given up much earlier in convening the two that the madness of their plan. If you can't beat them, then join them.

 

Soon, they moved through into the dusty hallways and out onto the pitch. Thorin fell silent as they progressed deeper and deeper into the winding honeycombs. Then, they rolled out onto another open space filled with seats covered in dust and a field. It was lovely to see the overgrown greenery, weeds and plants pushing up through the turf. Their feet trampled a path through the field. They began to laugh and joke, eventually falling into a game of tag while the day rolled over the space above them. Oblivious, lost to a moment of childlike joy. 

-

The golden memory was soon exceeded by the journey home, where they ran into a wandering pack. Their sightless eyes caught the flash of evening light as the group passed. For a moment, silence rained as the two species eyed the other. Then the creatures drew a sharp few breathes, the scent of human flesh attacking every one of their nasal pores. A few grunted sounds, then the familiar rasp as the zombies latched onto their prey. The hunt was on.

 

Dis screamed out in terror, Fernin and Thorin instantly falling into place before her. They took the place of the protectors, now and forever. Vili stood with Dis as they took their stands, guns and knives flying to fingers as the first few ran forward to attack. Thorin was the first to fire, the eldest born, thus always the first to stand up. The big brother that would always be protecting them.

_

Soon, B felt the memories slide from his fingers like sand. He clung to it desperately, watching the colours and the lights fade slowly. It always left him feeling disjointed, out of sorts as the images became slowly more fragmented. He was grateful though to have gained a small insight into Thorin. Slowly, a grin crossed his face as he saw the group escape the pack. Though, the scolding they appeared to receive upon their return made him wonder if they had preferred the pack.

 

Slowly, he dragged himself back to his body and cracked open his gaze to look at the dull colours of the world around him. It always seemed so dark when he returned, after the vivid world of the memories. B wished he had some memories, anything. Even his own name. All he had was the letter 'B', fantastic. He gave a huff, pulling himself up from the floor and the dusty flowers. Time to go and talk to Thorin. He had left him alone for quite a while, he didn't want him to be getting any ridiculous ideas. That would be just like Thorin. 

-

Gradually, he shuffled back to the shop, pushing through the green door to be met with the winking lights and smell of human. There was the smell of flesh, hair and blood but there was something else. Something uniquely Thorin. It smelt like iron and heavy spices, almost making B stumble as he entered the space. Thorin assaulted him with his gaze as he climbed into the room. He curled into the chair, unable to hunch but definitely making himself smaller. Red rimmed his gaze, puffing his face as B slowly approached like he was moving towards a wounded animal.

 

"Tho..." B scowled internally, his face twisting slightly as he pushed his uncooperative mouth to conform to his demands. Speaking was horrific, why was it so hard? Eventually, B pressed the name through his lips as he sat down in an armchair across the room from Thorin. While the human sat in his like a throne, B slumped into his comfortable like a favourite pair of shoes. He almost sunk into the cushions themselves, undeniably comfortable.

 

Silence prevailed for a while, Thorin fingered his clothing, braids and the blanket as he brooded while B gazed listlessly into space. He did indulgence, occasionally stealing glances at Thorin, one time he was sure that he had seen something like a smile sneaking into his features as he watched B sink another inch into the cushions. It was entrancing, nothing like the smiles that were full of warmth and affection for his family in the memories, but the hint of amusement and the touch of pleasure shone brighter than the sun in B eyes. Nevertheless, it was shuttered away like a door slamming shut, the light disappearing.

 

B knew he would cling to the memory as he dropped his gaze to fray the edge of the armchair, picking at the fibres of red and blue broach in the silence. The light began to fade outside the door, the lights becoming softer in the darkness as the room. Of course, with the dropping sun, so did the temperature. Thorin started to subtly shiver out the corner of his eyes, even though his jaw remained as tight as a vault.

 

He would have sooner walked through a pack of orcs than admit to having been cold. B pushed himself from his chair, moving to the shelves to rummage slowly as Thorin watched him with a shrewd look. The look morphed into confusion and then outright fear when B approached holding a thick woollen blanket, it tickled his skin as the fringe brushed against it. Slowly, slow as paint drying he reached forward and draped it over the stony form of Thorin.

 

The naked disbelief was almost insulting, even a touch of fear at the kindness presented to him. Thorin looked like he could barely process the action, even as his fingers curled and drew the wool closer to his body to form a woollen ball. B had almost shuffled halfway back to his chair, wanting to give Thorin his space when the gruff voice filtered into the air. It was broken with emotion, whispering almost silently. "Why? Why did you save me? 

- 

Thorin's fingers curled around the knife at his hands, tucked beneath the blanket but ready for the moment the creature showed any sign of attacking. His body was tense as a spring but his mind and soul felt as thin as paper, anything might be blown him away into a storm of emotions. Bruised, trapped and terrified and yet this thing had been brave enough to come over and give him a blanket. The act of kindness shocked him to his core, thrusting him into what felt like a parallel dimension.

 

He would have stood to ask his question if his legs had the strength, at present, he felt as weak as jelly. He had to know, that was why he called across space with such an earnest resolve. Thorin burned with the need to know why, part anger at why he had been saved and no one else. Another part wondering if it was divine intervention. Finally, a small worry at the back of his mind screaming that it was a sick game. That he would wake to find the zombie's murky eyes gleaming down at him the dark and his mouth closing over his throat.

 

When B turned back to look at him, the look of confused sorrow gave him chills. it was a human look, one wrought with emotion and such deep, soul-crushing loneliness that Thorin almost considered giving the poor thing a hug. "D..." The creature swallowed as it pushed out a reply. "Don't cry." He stammered out, then ducked his head, his hand twitching as if to reach out to Thorin before it dropped back to his side. Eyes listless once more, the swell of emotion gone, the zombie wandered back across the room.

 

Thorin kept his gaze on him, watching as B pushed a stack of books aside and blew across a dusty surface. A cloud flew like a distributed dragon at the movement, flying into the air as he pulled a shimmering black vinyl into the air. A record? The scratch of a needle filled the air, then the soft sounds of jazz rolled across his senses. The song lulled him, speaking of misty climbing around mountains, pines and a journey.

 

His heart tugged at the song, filled with sombre and a sense of purpose, B cross back to his armchair and whispered back to Thorin as he descended back into the cushions. "Safe." He nodded decisively. "Safe." He murmured once more, then he turned away from Thorin's questioning gaze. Thorin on the other hand, only had more and more questions, looking across the room a frown before he leaned back to brood. 

- 

Across the room, B fell back to listen to the song as it washed over him, inside his chest, the cold, dark recesses were suddenly warm. A throb burst through his systems, B rubbed his fingers across his chest absently, feeling the echoing sensation of a beat under his skin. How odd.


	5. What Do Zombies Do All Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of bonding between B and Thorin, nothing brings you together closer than near-death experiences.

The sun began to creep over the horizon, slow and steady to glow through the path of destruction that had laid waste to humanity. The Shire.Co was almost peaceful, near silent in these early hours when everything seemed to hold it's breath as the sun rose over the crumbling world. The inside of the little shop was dusty and clouded, the ray of light shining under the door of the shop was almost like a laser as it washed over Thorin's too sharp features. It poked him sharply from an uneasy sleep that left him disoriented.

 

His fingers reached up to his eyes, rubbing and massaging against the gritty that had built there and then running through his beard. He had always preferred a shorter style, one good thing from the end of the world, now he could use the excuse of not having some zombie pull him down by it to keep it short. A slow smile crossed his face as he began to lean up, the blanket still wrapped around his form like a cocoon. Fantastic, he hadn't dreamed it up.

 

Shaking his head slowly to rid himself of the fog of sleep, he turned his head to survey the little hole of the zombie only to be greeted with the intense stare of the murky, bloody eyes of the creature himself. He was leaning forward on his seat so intensely, almost near fascinated with the sight of Thorin being here, let along waking up. Every muscle in the creature's body was tense, still as a statue as to not make a sound. Thorin scowled at him in confusion and a touch freaked out, what a strange fellow.

 

The zombie dropped his head and gaze when Thorin graced him with a reaction. The creature could hardly be expecting Thorin to sing his praises, should have left him there to die with some dignity rather than be holed up here with some mad monster. Thorin gave a great huff of frustration, kicking off the blanket, momentarily bemoaning the loss of the soft wool as the cool air of the day rush to cleanse the warmth of his buddle. No heating, what would the dead have for it in any case?

 

For a few moments, they sat apart in silence. The zombie sneaking glances at him, Thorin ignoring and slipping deeper and deeper into an intense brooding secession. His siblings always said he was as stubborn as a mountain, thus he was content to brood the whole day away in the soft armchair till his stomach gave a loud growl. Instantly his cheeks flooded with heat. Thank goodness for the beard, Thorin gave every praise to his family's ability to produce facial hair as it hid the roses that bloomed on his cheek wonderfully.

 

A soft noise grabbed his attention, the fellow had moved. Slowly, he gathered himself to his feet and crossed over to the door. He waved at Thorin to follow, the tiniest twitch playing at his mouth. Was that? No. Thorin shook the ridiculous thought from his mind and scowled back as the zombie checked beyond the door and motioned him to follow. He was not a dog to be called to heel. Damn it, he had more pride than that. He followed his arms with all the dignity of a king and looked out into the junk, even if his stomach gave another growl.

 

"Just let me go." He growled out after long five minutes rolled by with excruciating slowness.

 

By then, the zombie had assumed a careless pose, swaying gently as he watched Thorin and Thorin watched him in return. It was rather a battle of wills, who would cave first? At Thorin's words, the creature shook his head and wished the same few words as before. "Not. Safe. Not safe." he looked almost proud, Thorin merely snorted aggressively and thought up rude remarks about the creatures extensive vocabulary.

 

Surprisingly, he felt the sudden rush of emotions through his body. The prickle of tears and the dark weight of grief. Home seemed to be getting further and further from his grasp, the boys, Dis, his father and the company all seemed to be so impossibly far away.

 

"Well, you'll just have to find me something to eat then." He snapped back, the tumult of emotions giving a sharp edge to his words that would have made all but a few of his closet friends flinch backwards.

 

Thorin followed this with a thunderous glare to the creature, it didn't look like it did much but confuse the creature. The eyes wandered around the room, seemingly perplexed by the idea of having to find human food. They moved from Thorin to the room, Thorin, room, Thorin, room, Thorin, Thorin and they were staring at each other again. By Mahal, he was going to die of starvation in a staring match with a zombie.

 

"Please." Thorin bite out eventually, anything to break the gaze with something that should have been empty yet almost flickered with some touch of emotion.

 

"I would be very grateful if I had something to eat." His stomach betrayed him, almost making him miss the near replied whisper.

 

"Okay..." The creature looked almost energised, shuffling rapidly, well rapidly for a zombie, to the door and sneaking out with a sort of focus in his face.

 

Thorin quickly closed his mouth at this turn of events, he watched the creature leave. Twice, the creature looked through the door before closing it to check that Thorin had remained seated despite his mumbled warnings against leaving. Then the door closed and Thorin was alone in the room. 

-

For a zombie, he moved nearly silently, Thorin could barely detect his feet as he moved away. Almost as quiet as a bulgar. Instantly, Thorin leapt across the room and into action. His ear pressed to the door. Nothing. A quick peek outside. Not a zombie in sight. All his muscled rolled and flexed with adrenaline, heart beating loud in his ears he slipped out and dashed down the hallway towards the stairs.

 

He didn't really know where he was going, just down and out. A left here. A Right there. His shoes made very slightly muffed slaps on the grimy plastic floors as he dashed through the building, knife ready and warm in his hand as he gripped it. Another corner and then, his heart almost jumped out of his chest as he ran into what appeared to have once been a large dining area. it was filled with booths, turned over tables and chairs. Thorin ducked beneath a booth, the stuffing mouldy and foul but he barely noticed it.

 

A female zombie shuffled a few years away, wandering into plastic chairs and snuffing the air animated. Thorin seethed and cursed, he was the only human for miles around. Without the creature nearby, he was mostly like a beacon. He began to crawl backwards, staying low through the forest of chairs. His progress was prevented however by a pack of zombies entering the room, all sniffing.

 

The moans filled the air, Thorin was forced to stop and duck between two tables, surveying with horror as the room slowly filled. Surrounded. Trapped. His heart grew faster and his breathing became harsh within his chest, panic. Don't panic. He stole a few forced breathes and gripped the knife until the handle was rubbing against the white-knuckled grip of his hand. He would go out fighting. He wasn't a coward. A small smile stole across his lips, he would be with his family soon.

-

As wonderful as these thoughts were, Thorin was sure his soul nearly left his body when a small hand gripped his shoulder. His knife came up automatically, stopping an inch before it sank down when blue meet dark hazel.

 

"What are you doing here?!" He whispered harshly, snapping his gaze around as the moans grew louder.

 

The zombie's expression became almost a touch exasperated, his finger gently poked Thorin's chest in an almost accusing manner. A perfect 'I knew you would do something stupid.' expression washed through his face before he shook his head very slowly. Thorin felt his heart rate lower, though he was still as tight as a drum.

 

"Don't run." The zombie intoned as he flicked his eyes to their surroundings, Thorin's eyes dew into a heavy frown. Stupid advice. Why wouldn't he run? Running meant freedom from zombies. It was a win-win. So far into his thoughts, he didn't register the zombie touching him till the wet sensation and the stink of fluids reached his nose. He gagged and flinched back, shocked to find the creature mere inches from him. Almost in his lap!

 

"Wha-?!" But he was shushed and then the creature began to behave more rationally. He sniffed over Thorin, focused and Thorin felt an almost calmness wiggling in the back of his mind. He was going to have trust the zombie. What was is life coming to? The creature gave a nod and began to work his way out of their hiding back. His eyes never left Thorin's, capturing his and leaving no room for argument.

 

"Come. Sa-safe." The creature intoned, waving Thorin out like he was encouraging his nephews to go to bed when they were younger. Thorin thought he had finally lost his mind, but he was desperate. Perhaps more so than he had ever been before. Gritting his teeth, focusing most of his energy on making sure his legs did not shake, he dragged himself out into the hall filled with zombies.

 

A small hand closed around his wrist, pulling at him with the same strength as before as he felt himself instinctively move backwards at the sight at the hoards. Thorin's eyes traced over the small dead hand that held him firm, let it dragged him forward as the creature whispered softly to him with every shuffling step.

 

"Be dead." The hand released him, then the creature proceeded to mimic to almost perfection a Hollywood zombie. Arms held up. Moaning. If Thorin hadn't been so terrified he might have laughed. Or pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream, but then he wasn't sure he had the imagination to conjure this up.

 

"Okay?" His zombie, wait- his?!, queried. When had that become a thing?

 

Thorin gave a tiny nod and began to try. His mind was mostly focused on his own deranged thinking and in his defence, he had never been one for the drama class. That had been Fernin. Nevertheless, he raised his arms and began to award shuffle. He added nasty groans to the act, feeling mostly foolish and terribly vulnerable as they stepped into space. After a minute, his zombie turned and caught his eye as he zombied past.

 

"Too much." The soft voice whispered, not unkindly. Thorin glared at him, promising to strangle the creature at the first opportunity. But he did take it down a notch, choosing instead to adopt more of the shuffle that the zombie seemed so adept at doing and adding small nasal groans at intervals. Soon, they were passing through the ranks, old and fresher zombies wandered by in various states of decay. At one point, Thorin saw a flash of dirty platinum hair so like Thranduil's that he clipped a zombie's shoulder. It was gone before he could steal a second look.

 

Eventually, they progressed to the doors and survived the hordes. His zombie turned and began to speak as soon as they passed the majority.

 

"I told you... Not safe." Thorin almost felt like he was being scolded by Dis or his mother. He fixed the zombie with a shrewd look who returned it with a blank stare.

 

"I know. But I..." Thorin fixed his eyes ahead, not bearing to look anymore into those eyes. "I really am hungry." He grumbled out apologetically. Beside him, he heard a soft sigh, the hand took his wrist and began to lead him down the corridors.


	6. Recreation and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and B spend some time getting to know each other, sewing the seeds of romance. Though neither would admit it, the romance progresses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for the favourite human and zombie couple, next chapter we shall swap back to the Company to see how everyone is handling their grief and touch on a few back stories. For now, conversations and conviction.

B walked and walked, holding onto Thorin encase the creature decided to make another break for freedom. B wasn't sure if he could save him twice in one day, there was only so much heroics he could handle in one day. Only so much stupidity too. Eventually, their shuffling progress took them to a tiny corner filled with what used to be a super food store. All but the most depressing looking foods have been stripped clean from the shelves, wraps and dusty now filled the shelves.

 

However, Thorin seemed to brighten at the prospect of a meal. His enthusiasm was strong, rummaging around the store with military effectiveness that served to leave B almost at a lost of what to do. He wandered, checked outside for approaching zombies and then wandered back inside. He was kind of useless in this, he could present Thorin with a shop but unless it was human flesh then he wasn't very helpful.

 

He tried to bring him a few pieces, old packets that turned out to be empty. A can of something that looked like an old energy drink in a spider-webbed corner, that went down particularly well. B was almost sure he saw a look of surprise and a gruff 'thanks' was emitted from the dark beard that enshrouded Thorin's lower face. B nodded, feeling immensely proud of himself and took to standing watch at the door again. A job well done, he had kept the human alive after all. Good for him.

-

Half an hour of searching was marked close shave when Thorin decided to trip over his own fee and fall against a shelf. The weight of his body combined with the decaying structure lead to the swift demise of the wood which crackled and thundered to the ground with a noise like gunfire. The brief few minutes that followed served to make B's hair almost stand on end. Thorin turned nearly as white as a ghost, the black and silver standing out all the stronger against the bloodless skin as they waited for the corpses to close in.

 

A breath of relief wasdrew by both as nothing but the twins were summoned. They glided by at the end of the corridoor glancing down brielfy but not stopping in their pursuit of the noise. B considered that they always seemed to possess such uncommon grace for a pair of corpses. For one, their posture was much better. Maybe if B heled himself up taller he would be treated with more respect by Thorin. Soon, he shrugged the thought off, he was dead. B had o give himself a break once in a while. 

- 

They returned to B's little hole, a trove of treasure for Thorin to consume. Canned fruit mostly in aged wrapping and a few bottles of some sort of fruity health drink that Thorin grimaced every time he took a sip from. Progressing their way inside, THorin dumped most of the can's on a jumbled table, choose one and settled into the chair he had been sleeping on last night. B took to standing in front of him, watching with avid fascination as Thorin ripped off the lid with his knife and withdrew sweet, sticky prizes. Peaches. A sweet tooth then.

 

B smirked a little as Thorin proceeded to eat with his fingers, licking away at the juicy and moaning with the sheer pleasure of eating something. Something must have shown on his face as Thorin soon pulled his gaze up to settle him with a look that turned into an awkward silence. Oh Yavanna, stop staring. You're making it weird! Blue held brown. B's internal monologue went into over drive, shooting forth ideas to do something.

 

He stole a step back and Thorin returned to his meal, the moment broken. B stole one last look as Thorin took the can and began to drink the juice from the lid, urgh. Now that was disgusting. Though he doubted he had any room to judge, still he watched the trail of a drop of juice travel down Thorin's weathered wrist with slow precision. It... It woke something in him. Made his head feel suddenly warm like he had stepped out suddenly into direct sunlight. Hot and dizzy.

 

The prickling sensation fo Thorin's gaze rolled over him again and he relented, choosing instead to wander over to the assorted pile of goods and pick up a can of what appeared to be some sort of amber liquid. It left a grey haze over his liquid as he rubbed away at the label to read what it said. Beer. Huh. Would Thorin like beer? He turned his gaze back to the man, currently licking away at his fingers. B dropped his gaze almost instantly, feeling that warmth again and was forced to take a breath before he returned to present Thorin with his gift.

 

Holding it out, Thorin didn't react for once with suspicion or malice, instead, he offered a tiny quirk of his lips and a surprise thanks before he pulled the cap off with his teeth. Spitting it away, he took a swallow, the muscles of his throat working the liquid back before he sighed.

 

"The last time I had a beer was my birthday. Must have been a year or so ago..." He murmured quietly, Thorin shook his head. B knew that and took a seat on the floor next to Thorin, leaning back and splaying his hands behind him. He had seen it in the memories, watched Dwalin present the prize to Thorin, watched them drink it together on a sort of wall, looking out into a dark city and the tenderness of the moment exchanged. He could even remember Thorin letting Fernin have some, he had not liked it and they never did stop teasing him about it.

 

"Guess you can't be that bad Mr Zombie. You look like a greengrocer in any case." Thorin's deep voice drew him back from his thoughts. B huffed indignantly and looked down at his clothes. A brownish-red cardigan, a sort of dark green waistcoat with a dirted shirt and brown trousers. His waistcoat even had some smeared gold buttons! B thought he looked quite respectable, more so than some of the zombies in here. He gave Thorin his best zombie offended glare.

 

"I... Have... A. I have..." Goodness, this talking business was hard. "I have a name," B responded with as much irk as he both stuff into the short sentence. Thorin looked astonished and leaned forward, all fear forgotten.

 

"You have a name? What is it?" He asked, almost kindly and very curious. His head tilted slightly to the right, hair cascading down his shoulders in long waves.

 

B closed his eyes and concentrated, fighting to remember even a shred of memory. His name was... It was... It was almost right there, right on the tip of his tongue. "BBbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb..." He hummed out, eyes screwed shut and nose scrunched in thought as he spoke the letter with conviction.

 

"B? That's it?" B opened his eyes and spread his hands in a helpless gesture. He had never felt more embarrassed. He wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. If possible, he would like to do so. Now. Thorin shuffled back into his seat, a thoughtful expression rolling across his face as he considered the zombie before him.

 

"Does it start with B?" Thorin asked B hummed out the letter, almost trying to force his name from his lips.

 

"Umm...." Thorin looked reasonable perplexed, unsure what to do with a humming zombie. He began to list off names beginning with B in an effort to help.

 

"Billy?" No. B shook his head in response and grunted softly.

 

"Ben?" Nope.

 

"Byron?" Definitely not.

 

"Basil?" Nah.

 

"Bartolomeo." B shoot him a scowl which Thorin responded with another lip quirk. B was almost positive that he had made a joke.

 

After a few more excruciating minutes of name guessing, one where Thorin declared he would call him Bartemius and B decided to hide the other cans of peaches in revenge, they came to a solution.

 

"Why don't I just call you B?" Thorin asked, reclining back into his chair. "It's a start."

 

Just B? It wasn't so bad. B considered and gave it a nod, a real smile actually pulling up the right side of his mouth for a second.

 

"B.B. B." Thorin looked absurd smug for a few moments and they lapsed into a sort of comfortable silence. It was all so... Easy. 

- 

"B, I want to go home." The serious tone within Thorin's voice broke no argument. However, B was nothing if not stubborn. That was probably how he had gotten turned, being stubborn.

 

"Not... Not... Not safe." He replied, pushing out the words with a strong shake of his curls. Thorin rolled his eyes and leaned forward to offer his argument in reply.

 

"I understand that, and I am grateful that you risked so much to save me. I will forever be in your debt, but I have a family and home that I need to return to." He collapsed his hands together, fingers sliding together smoothly as B's eyes fell from his. He couldn't stand to look at all the emotion swirling round in the blue depths. He would drown if he did.

 

"You walked me in so I know you can walk me back out again." But they had spent so little time together. Thorin had just gotten here. B felt the sudden grip of loneliness steal across his shoulder, the coldness bitting down into his flesh as he panicked silently. Thorin was going to leave. Thorin was leaving. Thorin went. His brilliant thinking was serving up no thought beyond telling him to wait.

 

"They... They'll notice." Genius. Thorin did not look impressed. For a few minutes, fifteen or so but who was counting? Thorin and B worked their way back and forth, B stuck to his guns. When Thorin finally craved, he threw up his hands and pushed them through his hair. Only then, did he take a step back from B. Somehow, they had progressed to shouted whispering their arguments, nose to nose almost as their wills battled.

 

"How long?" he asked wearily. Flopping back against the chair was a look of sulking defeat.

 

"A few... Few days." B sighed, resigned to the fact he would have to eventually see Thorin walkout of his life. He could already feel the hurt that it would cause, the pain and the loss. For now, he rolled them up and pushed them aside to offer Thorin some comfort as their eyes meet once more.

 

"You... You'll be okay." Of course, B could offer the finest bed and protection. What could Thorin possible want for? He even tried a small smile which Thorin seemed to accept despite the mass of wallowing misery that he seemed to be shifting into.

 

"Are there other's like you?" Thorin asked after a few moments, pushing his hair back once more. Perhaps it was a nervous habit.

 

"I mean..." He waved his hands in an awkward manner as he tried to form the right words while B shrugged. "I've never had a conversation with a corpse before. Aside from the death rattles and the general moans." Thorin added gruffly, shuffling round slightly and dropping his legs over the side of the chair's arm.

 

B could only shrug soundlessly in reply. If there were others, he hoped he found them. Others would mean conversation, something slightly lacking in O or the twins. Thorin gave long sigh in reply nodded his acknowledgement.

 

"A few days?" Thorin's right eyebrow scraped up his face and he reached up to rub his hand across his face. "I can work with a few days. But we'll have to find something to do." B gave a nod, his inside clenching momentarily at the use of 'we', he wondered if Thorin had even noticed. The warmth returned, but soft this time. Like the wool of a blanket, encircling him.

- 

So what did they do for a few days? The first day, they explored the little space that B had claimed as his own, looking through books, furniture, knick-knacks and pieces of history that B had collected. It was quite a stash, they even located an old record player that Thorin spent the evening fixing up to listen to. B mostly watched and was allowed to hold the tool on occasion, and if their fingers had brushed then neither commented on it.

 

On the second day, they went on an exploration fo the shopping centre. B showed him the plant section where he liked to think, the rooms filled with mattress that they may have had a jump on... The foundation that was home to a few stray goldfish. They even found an old music store and collected a number of records to play, THorin's music choice turned out to be quite sombre. However, B preferred the more merry tunes and romantic songs. That evening, they sat in silence and listened to music all night long.

 

The third day served a surprise, they travelled down to the lowest floor. On side held the bones which B kept Thorin clear off but the other held the parking lot. Rows of abandoned cars sat waiting as they crept into the wide space, the allure of the white sport's car with the number plate 'ARK3 ST0N3' proved to be too much of a temptation for Thorin. Soon, they were humming through the parking lot with the glimmer of the silvery blue dashboard to light them as they tear around corners with a quiet hiss.

 

B held on for his life, hair pushed back while Thorin edged the vehicle faster. The fire in his eyes was mesmerising, light a shadowy blue by the lights of the dash rolling across his features. "This is amazing!" He called, happiness giving a lift to his voice as they drove faster and faster. They even went outside, driving around the carpark under the glow of the sunlight in the warm afternoons.

 

Cheekily, Thorn even took his hand off the wheel at one point. B had swatted him sharply while Thorin laughed, B was sure that he would have had a heart attack if it had been possible. Back and forth, hey stole looks at each other, each turning away the moment they caught the other staring. It was weird... But not a bad weird. Eventually, THorin offered to let B have a go. And then was forced to teach him how to drive once B stalled the car five times in a room.

 

"Pick one foot." Thorin griped out after his head nearly meet the dashboard, leaning across the passenger seat and pointing down. B momentarily tensed, Thorin so close he could up the veins of silver that ran through the individual strands in his hair. After Thorin's soft if exasperated teachings B was able to to push the car along, then they were flying. The car hummed like a content cat, purring beneath his grip. A smile was shared between them as they raced the setting sun on their third day. The twins watched them from the other side of the track, hair lifting in the evening breeze.

 

It was nearly perfect, then B crashed into a car when he attempted to park it. That sent Thorin into a sulk as he looked at the marriage of scratches. B played his favourite music when they got back and gave him a can of pineapples. An hour later, Thorin gave him a soft grunt. B was pretty sure he was forgiven.

 

To say that it was absolutely perfect would be a lie, Thorin told B off for shrugging and staring. B shot THorin looks when he began to sulk and poked him into using a fork he found to eat the canned food rather than drip the juice all over his cushions. It was perfectly imperfectly.

 

On the fourth play, they played around with items in what was left of the fashion department. Sunglasses were left scattered in their wake, B thought Thorin had looked particularly fetching in a pair of pink floral and Thorin proclaimed that a pair almost as big as B's head was perfect for him. This was followed by jewellery, draping themselves in diamonds and trying to see who could get the most rings on their fingers. It was all so delightful, B couldn't remember when he had this much fun.

 

This was followed by quiet stretches where Thorin would become absorbed in a book, silly hand games, Thorin braiding back a piece of B's hair into a plait like his after he caught B watching him re-braid his own and attempting the Mexican wave with varying degrees of success.

 

On the fourth day, they stole up to the roof. The stairs had fallen in part way so they climbed a rusty drain pipe and had a small picnic. They watched clouds roll back as they lazed back together on a blanket from B's stash. From below, O had watched them climb with interest. On the roof, Thorin munched his way through some sort of berry mix and B had filled the space with small comments about things he liked. The colour yellow. Flowers. Books. Growing things. Thorin had smiled, their shoulders brushing as lightly but enough to notice. B had savoured every touch through he didn't know Thorin did as well.

-

As the sun began to roll down, they had moved to lean against the railings to watch it.

 

"Hey, B?" B gave a small hum to show he was listening, he felt so warm and sleepy. It had been the happiest days of his life, but he could almost feel the clock ticking down even as he fought to keep the hands from moving. Time seemed to pass in a blink when he was with Thorin.

 

"The day we meet, my group we're raiding the store. My brother was part of the group and I saw his body. Will..." B watched as THorin's knuckles turned white, gripping the bar to the point where B almost thought he would tear it apart. "He won't come back will he?"

 

"No." B managed to squeak out, a guilty hole burning in his stomach. Slowly, the burning feeling began to choke him, by the gods, he had killed Thorin's brother. Thorin was obvious to his plight and looked almost relieved. "Good, a lot of stuff happened over the years. He used to be... Fernin used to be really happy, very outgoing but eventually, he began closed off. He wasn't close to anyone but me and Dis, almost like he was trying to shut everyone out."

 

Thorin leaned forward, breathing out as B watched him slowly open up. He felt he had been given something precious, a side of Thorin was was a delicate as glass. "In my world, everyone is almost one foot in the grave. Every day, someone dies and so... It's not like I'm not miserable, I'm..." Devasted, B thought. Wretched. Thorin looked like he was straining under the weight of the world, B's fingers gently reached over and settled onto Thorin's knuckle. He did not pull away.

 

Thorin's body shifted almost undetectably an inch toward B's. Like a gravitational force was pulling him closer. "I think I've been preparing for his death for a really long time. For everyone's." He reached up and brushed at his eyes with his free hand.

 

"You never know who you will have to bury next..." Thorin whispered out, misery cracking the last few words. B offered him a wordless squeeze of support, gold rays casting a misty glow across their figures. Slowly, he took his hand and pressed it against his chest, capturing Thorin's gaze when he reached across and pressed it to warm thump of THorin's own chest above the beat of his heart. B was here for him, offering Thorin another half smile as they stared at each other.

 

"What are you?" Thorin whispered to the dying sun. B shrugged and Thorin scowled at him fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawwwww! It was so much fun to write those scenes! <3


	7. Sorrow And Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A switch to our dear company and surrounding characters, I thought I would include a little bit of backstory and how they were handling the events. It might be a little shorter than previous chapters and be mainly through Dis's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for being so late! I had hoped to upload this last week but I was drowned by my work and have only just wrestled free from the depths. I shall be back on schedule tomorrow with another update on Tuesday. 
> 
> This mostly looks at the backstories I wanted to have each character and to fill in a ship or two. It might be edited a little as time goes on but for now, it outlines a lot of how I think the characters will be interacting/developing.

The cool light of morning rose and fell over the wall, the shadows playing tag across the arrange of shapes presented before them by the remnants of humanity clinging to the grey concrete ruins. It was both beautiful and highly depressing. Dis used to believe walls were rather romantic in her youth, something to be conquered, an obstacle in her path to greatness. Now they served as protection, greatest fear and a cruel reminder of what lay beyond their little paradise.

 

Dis stretched out as the morning's light began to creep into her features as she dressed to face the day. It would be warmer today, the first touch of spring was beginning to thaw the cold, dead nights of winter. Filling it with the thump of warmth and life. Nevermore had she appreciated the summer as to when they didn't have enough heating for every room beyond lighting fires. The need to keep the cold at bay was a constant battle.

 

A low thump and shuffling of feet altered her that her father was already wandering they're humble abode. She took a long sigh as she listened to him shuffle down the corridors, past her room and into the study. The door shut with a quiet thump as her father settled into his self erected prison to process his grief. She hadn't seen him sleep at all these past few days, the last time had been when Thranduil and Bard had come to ease his grief with wine and soft words. Bard had brought the words and Thranduil the wine.

 

At first, she had thought it mad for Thranduil to do such a thing, her father and Thranduil shared a deep loathing of each other as wide as the ocean itself. They had been at each other's throats for years, Thorin and Fernin even began to take up the mantle as they grew up. Thranduil was no better, always ready to start a fight with sharp words and well-placed comments that were perfect for setting Thorin's temper ablaze.

 

Dis popped a piece of toast into her mouth as she began to descend the house and progressed into the traffic of the day. It crunched satisfyingly as she considered how Thranduil had proved to be the perfect companion to help him through it. A rather disturbing friendship was developing as a result, Dis supposed it was Thranduil losing his own son that had brought on the sudden bout of compassion for his mortal enemy.

-

Dis worked on these thoughts as she bypassed the residential areas and moved into the bubbling mass that was the centre of their garden of Eden. it was truly a wealth of movement and people during the day, but in the early hours, it was deliciously quiet and sleepy. Only Dis and a few others trampled the ground as the paths meandered from the makeshift centre. She caught sight of Bofur and Nori wandering my eyes heavy with sleep and weapons slouched lazily across their backs. Well, at least one back. Dis was reasonable sure that Nori was presently carrying Bofur's weapon for him as the wild hatted man sleeping conversed with the sly fox.

 

She had not been the only one to notice the frequency of the pair taking guard duty around together. You would have to be blind as Oin was deaf to not notice the looks of longing and not so subtle glances shared between the pair when they were in staring distance. It was sickening but overall highly amusing to watch. Dis hoped that Bofur would eventually crack and tell Nori how he felt about him or Nori would finally work up the courage to ask the poor fellow on a real date rather dancing around the other during their duties.

 

As she passed the love-struck pair, she sent a small wave and a quick wink. Nori blushed but waved alongside Bofur as they sloped off to the kitchens to track down Bombur to feed them. The well-rounded man would welcome them with open arms, he was always able to make a meal from the barest rations. Dis had been thankful on more than one occasion that Bombur was in charge of their food supplies. The man had been a gift.

-

Past the square, she ran into the whispering figures of Balin and Nori deep in conversation in discussing trying to set up a new heating system over the summer to help combat the harsh winters. She watched them for a moment, observing the wrinkles that marked both their features and the white that had turned Balin's hair to snow and was slowly claiming Dori's steely grey braids.

 

The days that followed when Thorin and Fernin had not returned, Dis had watched Balin aged another ten years right before her eyes. It had been horrific but he had not been the only one, Dwalin had not been seen for days, supposedly held up in his room. Last night he had taken to his night duty upon the wall but had moved almost mechanically, lost as a leaf upon the wind despite his stoic appearance. He had watched, walked and stared but said not a word beyond brief answers to orders and answered none of the company's questions. He was building walls so high that Dis feared he would never be able to come out from behind them. Balin had confined in Dis he was worried that without Thorin, Dwalin might lose himself to the grief of losing someone so dear to him. As much as a brother as Balin was to Dwalin, the pair had been inseparable since they meet.

 

Finally, she made her presence known and approached the pair who greeted her with kind, if sad smiles and pleasantries were exchanged.

 

"Hello Dis, how are you doing today?"

 

"Fine, going to see Oin ask if he has anything that could help my father sleep better at night," Dis replied to Balin, returning the smile with a grim one of her own. Their eyes all dropped for a moment, they all knew it was grief that kept Thrain awake at night, no magic potion or sleeping mix would be able to take that away from him. Dori broke their musing, reaching across he patted Dis's arm softly in support.

 

"That man is as tough as leather, he will get through this with time. We have all lost someone, families, lovers, brothers..." He trailed off, eye's going momentarily misty and far away. Dis was struck by the memory of the first time she meets the Ri brothers, distorted and broken with the grief of the loss of their own brother. They had filled a gap in their little band of survivors that Dis hadn't even known existed.

 

They never talked about their brother, only that his name was Ori. but Dis knew he liked to knit, she had seen a pair of clean knitting needles lovely placed in Dori's room when she had once visited to have a coat mended. Neither Nori nor Dori could knit, leaving the only possibility to be that they had been Ori's. Once, Fernin had made the mistake of asking Nori what had happened to his brother. She had never seen such fury in Nori's eyes as to when he had towered over her brother and answered in a voice as cold as ice.

 

"What happens to everyone in this godforsaken world, you get left behind, turned or if you’re lucky you die young." She still shivered at the memory. Shaking it off, sh bayed goodbye to Balin and Dori, moving on towards the healer's building and their makeshift hospital. 

-

Round the next corner, however, she was unlucky enough to be nearly run down by two human cannonballs. She leapt backwards as the pair sprinted past, purple stains over their skin and laughing so hard that they were near weeping. She called out a rebuke at their behaviour.

 

"Sorry, Amad!" They called back, their faces light with angelic innocent as they disappeared into the growing bustle of the day.

 

Dis shook her head, she could already feel a headache that was forming. Since that day, the twins had moved between the extremes of grief and attempting to distract themselves. They appeared to have bypassed the five stages of grief and were determined to create their own process. This unsurprisingly consisted mostly of causing chaos around the camp, pulling more and more elaborate pranks by the day and whispering secretively at night when they thought Dis couldn't hear them about going out and find their uncles.

 

It was a foolish, ridiculous idea but Dis let them dream, they had been denied so much. She just hoped they hadn't dyed Thranduil's hair again when he was asleep, it had been difficult to maintain her composure as she had stared at the beautiful grass green strands. Thorin had given himself a stitch laughing.

-

Gradually, the ruin down little school came into sight. The broad hallway and rooms have had been turned into the most efficient hospital that they could manage, Oin was in charge of all comings and goings. He was practically a one-man army when it came to organising the site, keeping everything running like clockwork even with the smallest of rations. It was taking it's the toll on him however, Dis gave another sigh, feeling as though the weight of the world was settling upon her shoulders as the figures behind the windows came into view.

 

At least Oin had let some of the children around the camp paint the outside a ghastly shade of yellow that had been found in an abandoned room. It was a truly hideous colour, a cross between neon and butter which Dis hadn't even known was possible until she saw Oin splattering paint onto the grey walls alongside small eager hands. Kili and Fili had started it and Fernin just as enthusiastic about the scheme. When they returned home, they had as much paint on themselves as on the building. Dis smiled and shook her head as memories rolled before her eyes, everything reminded her of her brothers but each time the pain was growing a little less sharp. One less pin stabbing her heart.

 

Before she could reach for the door, she was waylaid by Gloin and Bifur passing by transporting wood and nails to help maintain the wall. Gimli appeared to have been roped into helping but was quick to make his escape when Dis asked if they knew were Oin might be hiding. Quick as a rabbit he volunteered to escort Dis, Gloin laughed heartily and mockingly scolded him for avoiding his duties.

 

Gimli rolled his eyes in return but didn't laugh. She hadn’t seen him laugh Legolas's disappearance all those months ago. Their budding friendship had turned into something so strong and solid that Dis almost couldn't remember a time before they weren't seen together. It was always Legolas and Gimli until the day it wasn't. her eyes drifted down to the chain hidden at Gimli's collar, the sliver winking out between the escaping fiery strands and layers of clothes. She knew they had been something, more than friends, the earpiece that they had used to communicate still hung around Gimli's neck till this day. Dis hoped that one day, she would be able to look at Gimli without imagining the void at his side to hold a lanky blonde haired figure.

 

He pulled open the door into the bleached fragranced building and leading Dis inside. They chattered as they moved across the linoleum floor scuffed matt by the steps of many feet, Dis hates and loves the hospital. She loves it for all the bright moments it holds, healing the sick and the first baby being born here. She hates it for all those who've died, running through the doors and seeing Thorin's, Fernin's, Bofur's or one of their own's blood smeared on the floor as they were carried in to be fixed up.

-

Finally, after weaving through a dozen systematically halls, Dis had been beginning to feel that she had stepped into Wonderland. They finally found Oin perched on a counter-stacking and organizing their stock of medicine. Through careful stockpiling, they had amassed quite an amount, enough to support the community as long as it was carefully monitored. she smiled at the sight of Oin balanced so perilously before waving goodbye to Gimli.

 

"See you later Gimli, hurry back to your father and stay out of trouble." Trouble meaning Kili and Fili. Gimli rolled his eyes, faking annoyance at being treated like one of Dis's own children but scampered off none the less at her commands.

 

Oin climbed down from his perch and settled down in his chair as Dis took a seat before him, pen and paper ready to take notes. She explained it in detail, talking of her father staying awake for hours, the listlessness of his gaze and how the circles under his eyes grew blacker every single day. Oin listened carefully, his pen scratching across the pen with frantic little steps. She liked the sound, it calmed her, made her feel more grounded. If Oin was looking after it, then everything would be alright.

 

Once she was done speaking, Oin has eased out the chair and began to dance around the room muttering under his breath as he cross-referenced and returned jar after jar of medicine in his search for his answer. Dis watched him, letting her mind wander into a beautiful numbness, safe and quiet. Bliss. She was roused from her musing when Oin pressed a small bottle of tiny blue pills into her fingers The glass was cool against her skin, starling her.

 

"How are you doing, Dis?" His voice rolled over her, the question shocking her. Did she have time to know how look at her own feelings? She would be soon taking over all of Thrain's duties, without her brothers at her side Dis felt as though she was about to take on the weight of the world. Slowly, she leaned into the welcoming embrace of Oin. She could be weak for a few moments, tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back and wrapped her arms around him. Bleach. Paper. Sheets. Metal.

 

"Don't you worry yourself, you'll be okay." Oin hummed comfortingly, dotting upon her like a beloved uncle. With these kind words, Dis allowed herself to view Thorin's and Fernin's face in her mind's eye for the first time since she learned of their death. She accepted they would never come home. Then she began to sob.


	8. Long Gone Days And Lost Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B meets rock and a hard place. Thorin asks awkward questions. Saddness. Brains. Death. Cliffhangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I appear to get further and further from my schedule. This was supposed to have been posted on Tuesday, however, the universe seemed to have other plans. I must ask for your forgiveness and thank-you so much for the comments. They are a delight to read, without further ado... Forward!

"Can I ask you something?" Thorin pushed out between them, the words bringing a heavy silence to their little kingdom.

 

B almost shuddered at the words, all previous joy of the comfort quiet squashed under the weight of five words. Please no. Please don't. B swallowed and nodded in reply, doing as much as possible to hide his inner turmoil beneath his deathly pale skin. They were seated across from each other, B having finally given in and dragged his armchair over to lie in front of Thorin. There they had sat, playing a seemly endless chess game while the rain pelted down outside.

 

The days were turning to summer slowly, but first, they had to make it through spring. Spring meant periods of heavy rain that attacked from all sides. Cold and thick, it kept Thorin and B copped up inside rather than exploring. Even the zombies didn't venture outside in the rain much. it wasn't idle to try and hunt in a rainstorm.

 

Thorin pushed a black pawn forward and lead back. He always chooses black and B always took white. One of the unspoken rules that seemed to have been written between them. Almost seamlessly. He blew out a breath, gathering up the words. B waited, almost on tenterhooks as he nudged forward his bishop. Thorin preferred a more aggressive style of play, B was more subtle. Sneaking his pieces forward right under Thorin's nose till it was too late for him to counter the attack.

 

Thorin's sapphire gaze flickered down briefly and then back up to capture B's gaze.

 

"My brother..." B cursed silently. His head rose attentively as he tried to catch the word's Thorin was almost whispering at this point. If he could have seen himself, B imaged he would have appeared to look like a rather startled meerkat.

 

"He... He had blonde hair, slender and eyes like mine. Did you see him?" B nodded slowly, almost feeling the hesitation in Thorin's voice as something papable.

 

"He died back there, didn't he?" B fought the urge not to flinch.

 

"Will he come back?" Thorin's voice was so tender, raw and full of a sort of acceptance that carved at B's inside with a dull agony. Like someone had stabbed him with a cake knife and was swirling it around his insides.

 

"As one of you?" B couldn't hold his gaze any longer, his eyes dived to the safety of the floor. They flickered, leaping from object to object as the guilt threatened to drown him. He felt hot. As if, his very skin had suddenly become too small for his body. He still shook his head.

 

"That's good I guess." B risked it, letting his gaze wander up to catch sight of Thorin almost limp against his chair. Gone was the regal posture, now he only seemed tired. Weighed down by the emotions and memories he carried. B was almost afraid to move, that if he made a sound that Thorin would close up like a clam and B would never be able to open him up again.

 

"Something happened, he used to be so carefree and open. But then, it began to feel as though he was there but the whole smiling act was a routine. Like he was putting it all on for a show." Thorin dragged one leg up, letting it rest on the armchair and his elbow on top to hold his head. B desperately wanted to give him a hug. Enfold him into his arms. Let Thorin know he wasn't alone.

 

"A lot of things happened to him. All of us." A small grim small played across Thorin's mouth. "We all had to grow up rather quickly. I guess there came a point where he couldn't take anymore." A shine developed across Thorin's eyes, glimmering softly as he barely restained the tears.

 

"In my world, everyone has one foot in the grave. We're all looking over our shoulders or praying that the ones we are close to are the next that will be lost. I'm... I honestly don't know what's left to feel. I'm almost... Numb. I will always miss him, always be pained at his loss. But...I think I've been preparing to people for the last few years." His eyes searched B's, filled with the heaviness of those who are living. The emotions of those who are left behind. He looked so confused and vulnerable, B's heart ached to see him brought so low.

 

Then Thorin seemed to remember himself, B could almost see the drawbridge closing and the gates clanging shut as Thorin within drew. He wiped his eyes, a hint of shaking embarrassment wandering across his features. Almost as if he was ashamed for showing weakness. B couldn't let him withdraw, he shook himself from his stupor and leaned across to the record player, nudging the needle down till it skimmed the surface of the record with a little squeak. Happy, wistful words filled the air, B watched out the corner of his eye as Thorin's lips turned up slightly in pleasure.

 

A watery smile, but a smile none the less. To B, it was more precious than all the gold and jewels in the world. Thorin reached forward and pushed a knight across the board gently. B re-claimed his seat, pressing a hand to his chest as the song as spoke of monsters and friendship. He couldn't express how much Thorin meant to him, that he was not alone and that he was so strong. Actions spoke louder than words. He pressed his hand to his chest and then reached across the divide and against Thorin's own muscled one.

 

The warmth from beneath the flimsy t-shirt seeped and warmed B's palm. The slow, regular thump of Thorin's heart danced against his hand. It was pure heaven to be so close to him. Thorin looked shocked but almost touched by his small gesture. He stared back in B in wonder, confused mostly and a little bit emotional. B offered him a shrug and a smile. No words needed to be said between them.

- 

Eventually, even stubborn-as-a-mountain Thorin fell to the desire to sleep. The lights went out and the needle stopped singing. The shopping centre was silent as B slipped out of his chair and reached across to drape the blanket across Thorin's limp form. He was just as handsome in sleep as when he was awake. In sleep his face was smooth of the worry and burdens that lay embedded in his features, it had an innocence that B had been able to view on only two occasions. He treasured those moments, guarded them as jealously as a dragon-guarded it's hoard of gold.

 

Silently, he crossed the space and settled into a corner on the far side where he was partially hidden behind a cluttered table. One last check was given to make sure Thorin was truly deep into the REM cycle before his fingers dived into his pocket to withdraw the last of the grey matter. B rubbed the clustered organ through his fingers, considering how nice it must be to sleep. The nights were always long here, with nothing to do it felt as though the sun would never rise sometimes. That he would be trapped in the eternal night.

 

Most of all, he wished he could have dreamed. The closet he got, was eating and consuming the memories of others. He had to live with the imitations of others dreams. He checked once more, a twinge of guilt rolling through his body before he pushed the cold wet mush into his mouth and began to chew sloppily. Slowly, the weightless sensation lifted him from his body and pulled him into the memories with a flash of colour and light. 

- 

It was always distorting being pulled into the memories, it jarred him momentarily but then he was set upon his feet under the hot summer's sun. The blaze of light combined with the blue sky made his head spin, he tasted fear, nerves but also a sense of relief. he spied Thorin watching from the crowd, his face set with a grim line and his sister Dis watching with a frustrated sort of fretfulness.

 

"Are you ready, son?" The man who had been addressed as a father by Thorin stepped forward, addressing a line of young men who awaited his words. It was a trial almost, recruitment. Fernin stared back at his father for a moment, the older man searched his features too. There a moment of silence before Fernin nodded.

 

"Yes, Sir." His voice was thick with emotion but did not break, behind him, Dis's eyes dropped to the ground and Thrain let out an almost unnoticed sigh of regret. The man knew what he was doing, but it was his decision to make. B caught a brief flashback of arguments from his father, friends and siblings all persuading Fernin to consider his options carefully. Fernin, on the other hand, showed no fear, his devil-may-care attitude seemed to vanish completely as he accepted the weapon that was placed into his hands. The sound as the safety was prepared was nearly defending.

 

The pin that marked him as a soldier, a tiny black raven, bestowed by Thorin after the gun winked in the sun's light. If Thorin's fingers shook when he was sliding the metal into place, neither showed any sign of noticing. 

-

Then they were thrown forward to the supplies on that fateful day. Fernin wandered around haphazardly, swiping everything he set his hands on that might even be remotely useful to Oin. Fili and Kili ran amongst the shelves, scampering about with enthusiasm. They rarely got outside the camp, having such a long leash for once left them almost giddy with joy. Fernin smirked slightly as they danced around Dwalin who was keeping watch. Dwalin growled without any bite at them and sent them on their way with a clip behind the ear.

 

"You gonna help us out here?" Fernin called out to Nori, the guard was slumped down beside a counter tapping away at a Gameboy he had lovingly restored. Fernin had no idea how the crafty thief had managed to get the device working, let alone found the games or the power to run it.

 

Nori smirked at him and waved the screen back. "One more level, don't be such a stuck up. We'll be out in a minute." His eyes then fell back to the game, glued to the sight of the pixelled figures running across the screen. Hopeless.

 

"Did anyone heard that?" It was Bofur who had heard them first, the man was surprisingly alert. Nori had never been able to sneak up on him, no matter his best attempts. Bofur's eyes caught Thorin's. Everyone tensed, fingers rolling down to handles, triggers and unclasping buckles.

 

"We should leave before we really hear something," Fernin suggested after two or three seconds of tense silence.

 

"We have our orders." Thorin threw him a look, do not question me, his eyes threatened that Fernin would suffer if he undermined Thorin's authority.

 

B twisted uncomfortable in his chair, skin hot and tight again as he watched the events unfold. he knew what was going next. O had been the one to hear the voices, drawn the group across and indicated the potential prey. B had smelled and heard the deep-throated voice of Thorin and Fernin's cutting reply.

 

"You sound just like him." Fernin didn't even need to say who, Thorin's face turned dark and tight with anger as Fernin swung a duffel bag onto his bag heavy with supplies.

 

"Thank-you." Thorin snapped back coldly, shoving bottles and bandages into his backpack with renewed vigour.

 

"Wasn't a compliment." Fernin returned, sounding almost childish while Bofur turned to address the group with growing anxiety.

 

"I told you I heard something." That was when B and the others had burst through the door, B had taken a butt of a rifle to the face as the door swung open with a heavy clang. Afterwards, it had been nothing by chaos.

 

Gunfire, harsh and sharp in the space filled the air alongside the shouts of Thorin. "Aim for their heads!" Zombies moaned and snarled as they chased their prey into the enclosed space. Thorin pulled to the back to assist those who had been cornered while Fernin climbed onto a table for a better view. B watched with a growing sense of wrongness as a bullet caught his shoulder, snapping him round to face Fernin on the table.

 

His eyes were comically wide. Face empty. He looked almost insulted that this human had just shot him. His head tilted in confusion before his features twisted into anger, rage and hunger. B almost didn't recognise himself. It was all so... Ugly. His hands reached for Fernin, grabbing and dragging him down. The memories began to crack and eventually shatter, leaving B reeling in his seat and spitting out chunks of the brain onto the floor as though it had been poisoned.

 

Oh by the gods, he had eaten Thorin's brother. He had known it all along, but see the death so personally filled made him feel like he was about to be sick. he sucked in long breathes, eyes wide as he tried to calm himself down after seeing the horrific sequence of events that had led him to this moment. Deep breathes, deep breathes B.

 

Gradually, he felt a little less constricted but... A sick, icy sort of dread was settling over the back of his neck. Slowly, he peeked out from his little corner to check on Thorin. Please, please bt there. B prayed to all the deity's in the universe, wished upon every star and would have signed his soul over to make sure that his worst fears were not about to be confirmed.

 

Instead, all he was met with a bundle of blankets and a dark room. Thorin was nowhere to be seen.


	9. Twisting Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret's out! B rushes to find Thorin through the shopping centre to see him surrounded by zombies! Running for your lives, challenging fundamentals of zombie nature and meeting an orc, it really is too much for one night. B would much rather have sat in his armchair and played chess again with Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! An on-time update! Everything is about to get rather complicated, be ready for action, a meeting and some close shaves. Hopefully, I'll get Part 2 - The Grand Escape up within the next few days! I hope everyone enjoys it.

If the other zombies and the orcs didn't kill him, then B would when he found him. He had given Thorin a very simple request, the man was incapable of following any sort of reasonable advice. B boiled with rage and indignation at his core. However, his skin felt cold and chilled, like he had been walking outside too long in winter. He was scared. Terrified even. Sick with anxiety and mind-numbing terror that the next level he came too or the next corner he hurtled round would lead to the sight of Thorin's being torn to shreds like a rag doll. He didn't know if he could continue in a world where Thorin was gone.

 

He charged around the centre, almost flying down the darkened corridors with only the moon for company. His curls brushed and bounced over his eyes as the cry of the hunt rang across the silent space. Oh! They had found him! B pushed himself harder, achieving a speedy sort of half jog, half walk. As he slipped down the stairs, he caught sight of Thorin cornered by the check out machines. He gave a low growl and rushed forward, he had to protect Thorin. He just had to!

- 

Surrounding Thorin lay a few fallen zombies already, one was only half dead but the other three all suffered from gaping knife wounds in their heads. At least he hadn't tried to fire on them, such a noise would have brought every corpse from the centre into the room faster like a bee to the first bloom of spring. Thorin seemed to have given himself a fighting chance, having picked up a chainsaw, he almost made it appear like a sword rather than a piece of gardening equipment.

 

He snarled and called out insults, snarling almost as much as the seven zombies that circled him. They were worked up as him, B didn't know many of them, but he caught sight of O quickly and the twins were recognised a second later as he got closer to the madness. He gasped involuntarily, a rush of anger filling him as O snapped forward, testing his reactions and dodging back to avoid the grinding teeth.

 

Thorin took them down one at a time, first, the female twin tried to lunge at him from behind. He knocked her to the ground with the back the saw, then jumped out of O's clawed fingers. B moved as fast as he could but he seemed to be moving as slow as if he was moving through tar. Zombies were far more dreadfully over short distances, they were sprinters, not long distance. Another zombie, an unknown, received the bite of the machine, the teeth spitting black across the floor before he swept round and took another's from its shoulders. He was oddly beautiful in battle, terribly but beautiful at the same time.

 

Despite all of Thorin's reflexes, O managed to catch hold of him finally. Latching onto the front of the saw, he and Thorin grappled like a pair of enraged jungle cats. O was freakishly strong, even for the undead who lacked the body's natural inhibitors, B had once seen him rip doors from there hinges to get at prey. Thus, he had little trouble pulling the make-shift weapon from Thorin's fingers.

 

His fingers clamped around Thorin's arms as Thorin looked on almost in shock at the events. O sniffed long and hard as B pushed through the little circle, inhaling the scent of the living and moaning low through his ready, open mouth. B took the opportunity, bringing his right arm up he punched O in the jaw with all his strength. O hit the ground, skidding along it with some distance. B scrambled to his feet, diving for the blonde twin who tried to take a bite out of Thorin, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing him right over the counter of one of the tills. Well, not with knocking his head against the plastic first.

 

Thorin looked almost a little dazed, but he was no less useful, the red twin who was met with a well-timed kick in the chest from Thorin into B's waiting arms. He threw him back, sparing a moment to push a line of deserted trolley carts over him. Only then, when none one seemed capable of attacking did B allow himself a moment to final look at Thorin. He was breathing heavily, eyes as wide as pennies as the rush of the battle slowly worn off him. Grubby, a little shaken but alive. B wanted to kiss him. To feel the heartbeat under his fingers. He had found him. He was still alive. 

- 

When those blue eyes meet him, they were hard with determination but a touch of guilty and a small smudge of awe reflected back as B placed his hands on his hips. He was ready for a fight, how could Thorin be so reckless! Only he could be so incredibly stupid. B didn't think he even had the words to conjure up just how frustrated, happy and relieved that he was to see Thorin was okay and that he had sunk out despite all of B's warnings.

 

After seconds of a rather intense staring contest, Thorin broke the silence. "You did say only a few days. Those days have passed, I need to return to my family. My home."

 

B ducked his head, unable to answer that without feeling a little ashamed of how much he dreaded the thought of Thorin leaving. Or how he had really kept Thorin longer than he should have. He had to think of something quick.

 

"I have to go home, there are people who need me. My friends, my sister, nephews and father are all waiting on me." Thorin's voice was so kind, almost soft as he whispered out his words. B felt himself melt with every sentence, that didn't make it hurt any less. He had to try. Try to explain how much Thorin meant to him. How, without Thorin, the world would become grey and dull. With Thorin, he felt so... Alive.

 

"Sta..." Yavanna help him get the words out. "Stay together. Safe." He mumbled back, shuffling around a little as his feelings rose to the surface. Thorin stared back at him, his lips parting as he moved to reply, again they were mere inches from each other. B had forgotten how tall Thorin was, how he had to tilt his head just a touch to look up at him. 

- 

The moment was broken by the scuff of feet behind him, they twirled around together. Thorin shifted to almost stand in front of B as O moved to his legs shakily, his face was twisted with such an angry scowl that B almost took a step back. O was a very peaceful creature, not given to strong bouts of emotion ever since they had bumped into each other. Literally. B had been the one who had brought him back the shopping centre. Now, he looked at B with resentment.

 

"What?!" O gasped out, B pushed out from behind Thorin as O moved forward to approach them.

 

"Thorin." B wheezed out in reply, a truly fantastic answer.

 

"Living." O nodded his head, almost as if this action would alert B to his foolishnesses. "Eat."

 

B scowled back, taking a few steps towards him away from the pleasing warmth of Thorin's side. Eat Thorin? May the god's help anyone who tried. His mouth set into a thin line as he shook his head in reply, advancing forward aggressively toward's O who paused. "No."

 

O scowled even harder, maintaining his position in their little standoff. "Eaaaaatttttt." He drew out in reply, the edge of anger entering his whispery voice. He looked so confused, so lost. His very fundamentals as a zombie were being challenged.

 

B shook his head, turning down his eyes to regard O with his finest stare.

 

"EAT!" O shouted into space, his voice ringing into the night air. B gave a small jump, he had never heard O even raise his voice above a whisper. Nevertheless, he stayed put.

 

"No." B replied, his words holding all conviction possible for the syllables to manage.

 

They could have probably gone on all night, back and forth till the sun rose. Unfortunately, they ran out of time.

-

The low grunted growl of the Orc sounded across space, so thick and animalistic in comparison to the dry rasp of a zombie. The shadow was thick and heavy set as all eyes turned to review the profile in the doorway. Orcs looked very different to zombies if left long enough. Enough darkness. Enough human flesh. A lost of all humanity. Then that's when an Orc would be born. Thye left behind all human features, monstrously distorted, resembling a goblin or some sort of nightmare from a fairy book with bald heads and bulging muscles where muscles should not be. They were muted in colours normally, aggressive, very fast, stronger even than O. They were the most efficient killing machine on the planet.

 

B gave an audible gulp in the space as the pale stiletto regarded them from the shadowed doorway. His eyes gleamed in the darkness like twin moons, full of malicious hatred while his nose flared at the scent of human flesh. Everyone took a small step back. Thorin began to whisper curses, reaching out and taking B's hand to drag him backwards. B would have liked to focus on this, the feeling of Thorin's strong fingers clasping his wrist if he hadn't been so petrified.

 

He threw one last look at O, Thorin beginning to shuffle backwards rather rapidly as O watched them with a baffled expression. The orcs never did anything to the zombies, as long as they stayed out of their way.

 

"We go." B intoned, catching a small gleam of understanding in O's placid features before Thorin barked at him to 'Get a move on!' and they were off into the darkened corridors. B briefly catch a whispered phrase, a questioning tone. "Eat...?" Then they were out into the main isles, the moan of a herd attracted by the noise was shuffling towards them from one end. From outside, bodies knocked against the windows, demanding a piece of the feast. Behind them, the near cry of the orc rang across space as he advanced forward to block them off. Drat. They were effectively boxed in.

 

B looked around in panic as Thorin cursed yet again, his fingers sliding down to tangle with B's. His grip was tight, almost too tight. Palms clammy to the touch as he searched for an exit. B got too lost watching the sheer beauty of his humanity that he almost tripped when Thorin pulled them forward.

 

Then they were running, well Thorin was running and B was doing an excellent imitation with Thorin occasionally dragging him to keep pace. Their grand escape route turned out to be an abandoned escalator taking them down to the lower levels. It was musty and even darker on the lower levels. Thorin's small touch beamed to life as their feet slapped a path along the concrete. B kept on looking behind them, expecting an Orc around every twist and turn.

 

The pale orc followed them dogly, it's roar echoing behind them. They shoot downstairs and into the tunnels, moving in the direction of the car park. The walls turned yellow and black, lights flashing on and off as they moved through the tunnels. The yellow cast Thorin's face in a horrific sick glow. When it turned to black, B almost lost his grip of Thorin's hand. He felt the fingers tighten just a little, he squeezed back and moved his legs faster to finally keep pace with Thorin. Thorin had moved to flat out sprinting, hair flying out like a black flag and coat whipping the air.

 

As they drew close to the end of the tunnel, the orc steadily gained on them. Each step they took, he seemed to take two. B could feel the space between them closing, almost imagine the creatures foul breathe on his neck as they pushed open an emergency exit door at the end. B rushed through, almost slamming on the creature's fingers they brushed hair-raisingly close to the end of Thorin's jacket as he slipped through. The orc raged and slammed his meaty hands against the door, but it wouldn't budge. Thorin and B watched on with fascinated horror as it screamed at them, the sound running like icy water down the back of B's spine. Eventually, with an even more horrifying smirk, the orc stopped banging and moved back into the tunnel.

-

B would have almost preferred the banging to the thick silence that followed. This tunnel was simple and grey, lined with dusty yellow lines. Excellent! They were close! Thorin nodded his head to B briefly and took off, B at his heels. This time, they merely ran, shoulder occasionally brushing almost as a reassurance.

 

The tunnel sloped down slightly, leaving to B awkwardly galloping after Thorin, it was the best he could do with his rotting corpse. Thorin, on the other hand, was graceful, his arms worked in smooth motions and his legs ate up the distance. Thankfully, the door at the end of the tunnel lay ajar, the metal door only half closed. It kissed their heated cheeks with chilled night air that flowed through the car park, promising freedom and an end to the running. B wasn't sure if he was a runner.

 

However, he did know when it was too good to be true. Thorin screeched to a halt the moment he ducked under the barrier. His arm shot out, catching and half knocking B back as they were presented with a trio of Orcs on the other side. The pale orc was not stood amongst them but they growled menacingly nonetheless. A hint of pride encircled his features as well, all took a step forward. B and Thorin took a step back, the freezing metal biting into their backs as they hit it.

 

Was this it? B couldn't let Thorin die. Not here! Not now! Thorin had to see his family, had to see another sunrise. B had to tell him how he felt. If they got out of this, B promised to whoever was listening that he would plan things much better.

-

"Thorin, I-" He began to blurt out till the screech of the small trolley cart rolled over his words. It was highly effective at rolling over the three orcs in quick succession. The noise of crunching bones ripped skin and the smell was both lovely and the most horrible thing B thought he had ever seen. And he had eaten people, that was a high bar to set. O proudly, if loosely, smirked at them across the wheel, panting a little with the effort of his great save.

 

"Come with me." He whispered to them, B had never been happier and stroud forward with some sort of happy expression on his face.

 

Thorin scowled back at the small zombie that had recently attempted to eat him. "What?! B? You can't be serious?!" His voice borne a sort of incredulous horror at the very notion of escaping on a trolley cart with a recently allied zombie. Maybe the nights events were starting to get to him. B raised an eyebrow at him, Thorin folded his arms in reply.

 

"No." He pushed out stubbornly, sounding more sure of himself.

 

"Want to. Help." O replied, his voice had returned to the whispery quality is ordinarily had. His face was free of the previous anger, almost open. B tried to widen his eyes, pleading with Thorin through his face.

 

"Who asked you to help? As I remember you seemed pretty happy to take a bite out of me half an hour ago." Thorin replied accusingly. His body language drew into a defensive position, the wind catching his long hair as he turned his shoulder to edge cautiously closer. B stared a little harder, pointing at the vehicle and raising his brow even harder. Thorin really knew who to look at a gift horse in the mouth.

 

O turned his gaze to B, the soft chuckle of the trolley almost hiding his words. "Like him." It couldn't hide the teasing twist on his features, a small puff or gave a laugh escaped after he spoke too. B suddenly felt as light as a feather, he tried to smile and nodded his head a little in thanks. if O liked him, then there was plenty of hope for the rest of the world.

 

Turning away from B, O clumsily swung out his arm and offered it to Thorin to climb aboard. It was more of a gesture than real assistance but Thorin seemed to appreciate it. His eyes darted back to B and B nodded. It seemed to be the reassurance that he needed, Thorin crumbled a little more.

 

"It's... Ok... Okay." B murmured softly, trying to put his very best 'I know what I'm doing' face forward. Thorin caved, giving a great huff of vexation he stropped forward and clasped O's hand, climbing into the little vehicle. It was a tight fit but B took pleasure in being able to be close to Thorin again. Time seemed even more precious now.


	10. Twisting Tunnels: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and B escape, leading to the transition for their relationship and a budding friendship. What will the effects of their actions be upon their fellow zombies? What will the Orcs do? Where will they go once they've left the safety of the Shire.Co?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I found this thrilling to write and so lovely. I adore writing long sappy scenes but it won't be all sunshine and rainbows for Thorin and B later! In addition, the next chapter will focus upon the transitions of our dear zombies (O and the twins), charming background bits and heart rendering moments of remembrance. I can't wait, thank-you again for all your comments!

Thorin searched the darkness, feeling his heart thumping wildly in his chest as they sped through the abandoned carpark. He could still hear the cries of the Orcs, the screams, the roars and the sound of their bones crunching under the wheels of the cart. He kept on ducking his head back to B, checking that he was still in the cart, Thorin seemed to be unable to take his eyes off him. Should he turn around for too long, B might disappear from right under his nose.

 

His stomach twisted with the guilt of putting B through the ordeal. The chase and the potential banishment of B from his own group of zombies. Pack maybe? Thorin wasn't at all sure about the semantics of corpse friendships. Dwalin would have beat him into next week for being so reckless. Dis... Thorin didn't even want to think about what Dis would have done. Probably skinned him alive and turned him into a new pair of leather boots. He shuddered briefly at the thought, but he couldn't deny the tiny speck of his soul that jumped at the chance of being able to see the potentially murderous pair. That is if they lived long enough.

- 

The tiny cart whined through the black and silver shadows, Thorin directing them carefully till they came to the welcome sight of the ARK3 ST0N3 waiting for them. It seemed almost too good to be true, the dream escape. Thorin pulled himself down from the cart and almost jogged to the dusty car.

 

"I am so happy to see you right now." B wasn't sure if he should be jealous or not. He decided to give Thorin's back a brief, judgemental eyebrow raise and soft huff. Thorin turned and gave him a real, soft smile in return. The teasing between them had always been so easy, it was really helping to lighten the near-death experience.

 

B moved to follow him but a soft exhale and the firm grip of O's fingers on his jacket pulled him back. He turned on the spot, meeting O's milky brown eyes. B felt a sudden drop in his stomach if he left now, what would happen to O? Would he be alright? O was B's best friend, he knew that you didn't find that every day. Especially if you were a zombie.

 

"You okay?" O whispered out, his eyes searching B's face with a slow gravity as his mangled plaits swayed gently with his panted breaths.

 

Was he okay? B honestly didn't know, he felt so overwhelmed. The escape, almost confessing to Thorin, the idea of Thorin leaving, the funny occurrences these past few days. He would have loved to sit down with O and tell him all about it, but he simply didn't have the time. Thus, he summed it up in a slow grunt, a shrug and a perplexed expression.

 

O opened his mouth to reply but was interpreted by the click of Thorin's gun safety clicking in the space. "B..." He growled out, pulling back slightly as a herd slowly encircled them. O let his arms fall as B moved his features into a defensive position. The group moaned and packed around them, watching the trio as they watched the group. Faint groans filled the air and the sounds of inhales, the sounds of the zombies smelling Thorin.

 

B swallowed hard, edging forward and reaching for Thorin's fingers as they took their stance in front of the herd. They could fight their way out, maybe. At least Thorin could, B knew at that moment he would die for Thorin without a thought. Thorin's eyes rolled down to look at B's small fingers as he wrapped them around Thorin's. Warm. Scarred. Ringed with calluses. B loved Thorin's hands, they made him feel safe. Protected. Gradually, Thorin gripped his fingers in a tender grip. Emotion threatened to choke B as their eyes rose to meet, Thorin's alight with wonder and perhaps a little fear. But... Something wonderful too.

 

B finally tore his eyes from the deep blue pools, facing the crowd. The crowd watched them, their eyes flickering with aching slowness from their faces to the joined hands in front of them. Processing and calculating. Almost like, the dead were responding. It wasn't a physical response, there was no change in their faces. But B could feel it, something clicked, a light bulb went off and a spark flew. Maybe it was a zombie thing. 

- 

Pulling gently, B began to lead them towards the group. Thorin at first offered resistance. He probably thought B had finally turned back to his own ways, but B was persistent, even giving Thorin's hand a reassuring squeeze. Eventually, he began to shuffle forward with tiny caution steps. As they moved forward, so the group seemed to part around the pair. It was like walking through water, Thorin looked more and more perplexed and squeezed himself so close to B he also towered over the top of him.

 

"Well, that was unexpected..." He sounded off when they finally were within touching distance of the car. B released his hand, letting Thorin quickly climb into the driver's seat as they zombies shuffled further back. B turned his head to watch the pack begin to lumber off, the twin's hair just visible alongside O's braids. he would have looked no further, were it not for the screeching cry of the pale orc from across the parked car.

 

Thorin cursed violently, throwing the car into reverse with an aggressive thrust. It purred, no growled even, as they pulled out. Thorin's hair whipped around to locate them, looking for their best exit. They were charging down the tunnels, their numbers ever growing. Thorin caught B's eyes and shrugged, it seemed that he was going to wing it. Throwing the car into the next gear, they roared through the pillar, twisting and turning to avoid the orcs and finally reached the exit. Steadily, they rode up and up, the sounds of the orcs growing fainter and fainter as they climbed towards the surface.

 

The fresh night air had never felt so sweet on B's face, rain spat down at them as they cleared onto the roads. The tarmac a dull shine under the moonlight as they made it to the surface. B could hardly believe it. He turned, smiling widely at Thorin. Thorin smiled back, his face streaked with water, they were both quite soaked. Within moments, they were laughing, speeding down the empty roads.

-

The rain only fell harder the further they drove. Once the initial high wore off, the pair fell silent. B watched the rain splatter along the hood and the road, it turned the car to a beautiful shimmering white. The road looked like it was almost moving in front of his eyes, B decided he liked the rain after all. The steady thump of the windscreen wipes created small rivers across the glass, adding to the soaking they were receiving.

 

B doubted he had even been wetter in his whole post-life. he snuck a look at Thorin. The wet look suited him. It turned his hair to the darkest night, laying it flat against his scalp and drawing out the haunting lines of his face. And by Yavanna, his shirt suddenly looked a lot tighter. B felt hot despite the chilly rain, his cardigan was sticking to his skin and he could feel all the raindrops that hit his face. Thorin was... Indescribable.

 

Thorin caught his gaze, B dropped his gaze. Reaching up, Thorin tucked back his hair, an action that B thought should have been illegal to protect the general population. That and hopeless curly haired zombies. His eyes stared over to B, but B kept him on the road. Chickening out. Utterly hopeless. B wished he could bury his head in his cardigan and never come out. The rain began to tape off, filling the air with the chilly wind.

 

"Mahal, I'm going to freeze to death or drown," Thorin muttered into the silence, leaning forward his fingers danced over the dashboard and the roof ascended. It created a sort of bubble. It was... Cosy. B decided he liked this too. He liked being with Thorin, even if they weren't speaking. They purred on through the night, each stealing looks at the other with the car lights lighting up the path ahead.

- 

B wasn't really sure where they were going, but Thorin knew. That was good enough for him. They drove and drove, it seemed to go on for hours. B wished he could sleep, then he could have dozed or something. That's what normal people did during car rides, right? He had noticed that Thorin was slightly shivering, he wasn't nearly as subtle as he thought he was. Their path gradually took them to a long string of houses, resident and rather... Boring. B had almost expected a secret base, not roads scattered with mouldering furniture and suburban homes.

 

"This was the last place my father evacuated, perhaps there will be some food. I think it was by the name... Hobbiton?" B was sure that they had gotten lost twice on the way, but he made no comment. Even Thorin's voice sounded chilled and as tired as B thought he felt.

 

Pulling up to a random driveway, they climbed out the car. The engine finally shutting down, B thought the world suddenly sounded very quiet. Silent. Had the world always been this silent? For a moment he paused, just listening as Thorin wrapped his jacket closer around himself and complained about how he was sure to have gotten hypothermia. B gave him a worried glance, snapping out of his mulling.

 

"Kidding, relax." Thorin smirked back, scampering up the stairs to the front door.

 

For a few moments, B watched him jiggle, plead and finally bang his fist against the door.

 

"Locked." Thorin's voice was heavy with weariness but he was not yet defeated. He waved B over and together they put their shoulders to the pristine white surface.

 

"On three." Thorin commanded, his body right behind B's as they took a step back. B rolled his eyes to the heavens and wondered how he had gotten into this mess.

 

"One, two, three!" A great thump followed. Both charged at the door, effectively breaking the lock, however... Their shared momentum carried them a lot further than expected. For example, B was sure that the ceiling had fallen on top of him when he had tripped over the door frame.

 

"Tho-Thorin..." He wheezed out, slapping weakly at the broad shoulder as a sharp elbow knocked his rib cage. It wasn't bad, not by any means, just not the most comfortable way that Thorin could be on top of him. B immediately chased that thought, watching as Thorin awkwardly and almost, could he be imagining it? Reluctantly climbed to his feet and offered B a hand up.

 

"Sorry." The gruff apology was so adorable that B nearly cooed. Thorin looked so... Flustered. Saving the image for eternity, he gave a shrug when he was back on his feet and moved forward to shut the door. They were safe now, far away from the Shire.Co but safe for now.

- 

Thorin's shivering breath echoed through the house, B's ears could pick up on each and every exhale. It was interrupted by the scurrying sound of tiny feet and the snap of a match flaring to life. It's warm glow light up Thorin's features, his body hunched over a little gas lamp. B on the other hand, turned instead to finger delicate sliver spoons arranged on top of a chest of drawers. They shone brightly as Thorin's nimble fingers turned up the lamp, bathing them both in a yellow glow.

 

Never to say Thorin wasn't an effective solider, he surveyed the whole house will B merely explored and listened. Each window was checked, every door scrutinised and every lock fastened. Thorin secured the front door with a large chair encase anything should come through. B hear nothing and pocketed a small sliver teaspoon that was particularly pretty. He also located something that looked like a large white box with a bright flash. It burned his eyes, sending spots dancing across his eyes for many moments afterwards. It also seemed to produce something when he pressed the right button, a film of white card with some sort of murky image.

 

He was forced to seek out Thorin, presenting the box to him with a puzzled huff. Thorin smiled, his face lighting up with a soft grin that B recognised as the expression he held when he was reminiscing about something.

 

"I haven't seen one of these for years, they were all the rage before this nonsense began." After a few minutes of turning it this way and that, he raised the object in both hands to his right eye. B thought he was quite mad.

 

"Dis loved these old cameras, always said she wanted to do photography when she grew up." Thorin's expression was hidden behind the camera but B knew it was a sad smile. Lost youth.

 

Then, Thorin shook off the moment and cackled evilly. "Say cheese!" B found himself almost smiling on instinct, his vision turned white for a moment as the camera took the photo. 

- 

Thorin reached forward to grab the tiny piece of film as it sprung forth from the depths of the tiny camera. Wavering it slowly in the air, he beckoned the shocked looking zombie forward. Slowly, together they watched the smiling photo of B come into focus. He looked pretty awful, half drowned and very dead, but there was something there that spoke of emotion. That certain spark that Thorin sometimes catch in the corner of B's eye. Like a falling star, it was entrancing but brief. He wanted nothing more than to capture it and never let it fade.

 

"It's important to preserve memories," He told B, even as B looked at himself in mid confusion. "Even if they are not very good-looking." He teased quietly, that got him a raised eyebrow and an indignant huff from his zombie.

 

"Everything around us, it could be gone tomorrow. It might be the last time that we get to see it." He couldn't keep his eyes off B, their eyes remained locked as he spoke. The camera limp in his grasp as Thorin regarded him and B regarded him back. Towards the end of his sentence, Thorin found his voice grew heavy as his emotions threatened to spring to the surface.

 

"Fernin used to say that." B dropped his gaze and Thorin followed, concerned as to his sudden ease at expressing himself to a corpse. True, they had grown very close in these past few years. True, he felt protectiveness towards B that was almost possessive in nature. And true, he did desire to hold B's hand again to feel his fingers tangled between the pale digits. And... Thorin shook himself momentarily, climbing back out of the spiral before his imagination got away from him.

 

To break the silence that had settled around them, the sounds of crickets chirping in the background, Thorin pushed the camera into B's hands and took a tactical retreat. He wasn't sure what he could take anymore prolonged moment's stood so close to the curly haired figure. Honestly, it was starting to become physically painful.

"Here, take a picture." He gruffly commanded, even putting on a smile.

 

The smile began more real as he watched B attempt to operate the device with a clumsiness that he had not seen since Kili and Fili were young children. Utterly adorable. Thorin was in way over in deep.

-

They ran about the house, taking photographs of everything and every angle they could find. They lamented that they did not have the accessories of the fashion department to improve their photos, Thorin showed B how to take the 'selfie' and B pouted to the point where he feared for the state of his heart if it continued. The cruel and delightful torture ended when they went on a quest for food and further lighting. Candles were light, adding to their lamp till the room looked like it was full of stars. Thorin thought it highlighted the gold strand's in B's hair wonderfully. He dieted on canned beans and a mixture of some sort of custard pudding for dinner and toasted fizzy wine for his beverage while B mucked about with the camera. Oddly, Thorin thought it was perfect.

 

When he came back down to locate B after rummaging through the drawers for some drier clothes, he found the zombie intently staring at a... Magazine? It was a woman's magazine, one that Dis had proclaimed to be garbage but the girls at his school used to worship as the holy grail. Could zombies even read? Maybe, he just liked the pictures. Thorin raised an eyebrow, clearly his throat softly.

 

B started, floundering for a moment on the horrible tartan sofa where he had taken residence. The magazine flew to the floor and B tried to look casual. Thorin snorted and then suppressed a long, slow yawn. "I am exhausted, the bed's condition is not... Terrible. I shall sleep there so..."

 

Thorin felt that he was floundering as much as B. "Well. Goodnight." He ended shortly, B gave a slow nod, watching Thorin begin to slowly shuffle over to the staircase to the second floor.

 

However, with each step he took, Thorin felt more and more confused. He hadn't wanted to say that. He wanted B to be beside him, his heartfelt it tighter every time B even left the room. Rapidly, he backtracked down the last few stairs, almost instantly finding B's eyes and attention focused upon him. He didn't even have to try, it was always so easy.

 

"B..." He breathed out.

 

"Yes?" B whispered out quietly.

 

"I was thinking." Reaching up, he nervously pushed a hand through his hair. "You know... You could, sleep there too. If you wanted." He tacked on rapidly, shuffling around on the step as nerves clawed like demons upon his confidence. "On the floor." Fantastic. He wanted to bash his head against a wall. B looked on, a sort of stunned expression passing over his face.  


"It would be better if we were both in the same room. For protection. Together." Oh, Mahal strike him down, Thorin cursed his genetics for not giving him more confidence.

 

 B gave a long swallow and nodded. Silence reigned, heavy and thick. Awkward but... Good. Very good. Thorin rubbed his hands together momentarily and nodded.

 

 "Good. Okay. Good. I'll..." He waved his hands to the dark landing upstairs. "I'll see you up there." With that, he made his grand escape, throwing himself down into the bed and repeating every curse he knew. Then, the soft shuffle of feet alerted him to B climbing to the stairs to join him. His treacherous heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a flip. Now, he had to just not be weird about this.


	11. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't quite right with the zombies. Colours and shapes flutter elusively in the corners of their eyes. Soft exhales of breath. The cold air around them. The sound of laughter. The colour red. Names. Faces. What are these... Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was terribly excited to get onto this chapter, it's more for laying the foundations of backstories and adding plenty of fluff/tenderness to our more neglected characters. For the first time, we have a completely non-Thorin/B chapter, Legolas shall finally make his entrance properly and O shall not be forgotten!

O shuffled across the dark halls of the Shire.Co, watching the last few feeble emergency lights give off the occasional pulse. Since the mysterious human and B had run off, O wasn't sure what to do with himself. True he was a zombie, and that meant he lacked any real purpose beyond food or defending someone else. Previously, he didn't even mind the slow passing of time around him. Much like the figures that shuffled past, he did not see time as something he should care about. Why would he? He was dead anyway, the time had no meaning.

 

And yet, even as he wandered. He felt like he was lacking something essential. Not just the knowledge that B wasn't here anymore, but it was deeper than that. Seeing B when he had thrown himself to defend Thorin, the determination in the grubby pale features and the tender grip of their fingers had stirred something in O. He felt different, off balance. Reaching up, he rubbed his fingers across his chest under the abused sweater. Something or... Someone was missing.

 

He paused in front of a dusty old photography store, looking through the glass. Every few moments, the colours and shapes within the images would be highlighted in a brief flicker of light. O took a step closer, drawn inexplicably closer to them. It was almost like they were dragging him into the pictures, drowning him. O took another step, and then another. His nose almost pressed against the glass, eyes wide and sparing as he looked and looked.

 

His eyes began to almost hurt, his head hurt as well. Like he was trying to push past a wall, the more he pressed on the more the photographs before his eyes glowed. His head jerked to the left, locking onto an image of a beautiful lonely oak tree. It was light by the morning light, bright tones of orange and brown thrown into golden hues of autumn while a wintery grey cloud lay behind it. It was a lovely image, O suddenly felt his stomach drop. It rolled and twisted with the desire to reach for something. He could almost see them...

 

Briefly, O turned his mind back to the sight of Thorin and B slowly wrapping their fingers around each other's hand.

-

Warmth. Hands taking his own in a soft grip and swinging his arms as he ran after his... Who were they? Why he suddenly feel so lonely? O ached to know, his fingers curling into fists as he caught glimpses of sunshine and dark hair like his own. Little clips of their faces, one with dark hair, fussing like a mother hen with streaks of dull silver. The other had a mischievous face, his hair only a few shades darker than O's. They had his smile though.

 

O choked back a sob, watching the world in an almost dreamlike setting. He wished he could fall right into this world, hear these people call his name. Hug them and feel them hold him as tight as they did in his dream. When had he lost them? The slow shuffle of feet drew him slowly back to the real world, O took a moment to return to the dullness of the shopping centre. He could feel the soft and silent form of the blonde twin at his side. He felt a muscle ache in the side of his mouth, catching his reflection in the mirror he watched as the side of his face gave a definite twitch. A soft huff escaped him, even being dead, the world was full of surprises.

 

He turned slightly, watching the blonde twin as he swayed slowly next to O. Checking behind him, he saw none of the others was paying attention. Only the blonde twin, his attention lay on a photograph of a pair of hands encircled in a tender grip. The sun was setting behind the hands, casting them into a dark shadow in front of a fiery background. O thought it was delightful, the blonde twin was staring at it with an intensity that almost scared O. He hoped it was a good dream.

 

Should he risk it? O wanted desperately to not be alone in all this. To have a companion, a friend. Someone who wouldn't think we had just gone crazy. Could one go crazy once you died? Licking his lips in preparation, he leaned across and nudged the lower arm of the zombie with his shoulder. He would have gone for the shoulder to shoulder, but the guy was just too tall. He towered over O, all lanky and blonde hair that rustled as the blonde slowly turned his attention to O.

 

"F... Feel it?" O whispered out, anxious and excited all at once.

 

The blonde said nothing at first, merely looked and looked at O with the same intensity. O was pretty sure the twin was expecting the same thing, he was also pretty sure the twin was having a minor break down. O hoped he would feel better soon, even to answer him. It felt like he was shaking off years of sleep, finally waking up to the world around him. That kind of wakeup call really took it out of you. However, every minute, O felt just a little bit better.

 

"Feel it?" He tilted his head a touch, eyes wide and hopeful. 

- 

It started off slow and small, just like most things. He barely noticed it at first, but it had all began with the sight of that zombie... B? B and that new one, the one who scowled a great deal. First, he had only been a new addition and life had continued as normal. However he and Tau, he could not remember her full name, had steadily watched at the pair seemed to get up to very unusual activities. Their days had been filled with fun and smiles, smiles that had tugged at his very core with sharp, agonising pinpricks. He wanted to feel the same joy that he could see in those two, feel his face turn into a smile. But most importantly, he wanted to know why every time he saw them together he felt lonely. Why when he had seen them holding hands, he felt like he was missing a part of himself?

 

Now that he was looking at the photograph, the words of O whispering in his ears and the flashes of memories floating by, he knew. He was missing him. Legolas gave O a watery look, eyes shining back and a curling lip that hinted at joy.

 

"Yes. I feel it."

 

Legolas was finally remembering. He caught snippets at first, flashes of red like a sunset, all rough and free. Hair. Then, eyes, eyes of deep brown that held mirth, sadness and so much more. Legolas had seen all that those eyes could hold. After that, he caught a nose, proud and strong. Eyebrows that were wild as their owner and a stout frame. It was like piecing together a delightful jig-saw puzzle. Legolas just had to find all the pieces, but slowly, with each thump in his chest, he put the puzzle together. Finally, he saw Gimli painted in his mind as is he stood right before him. Legolas had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

Once he had him, he began to dig deeper. Uncover further treasures. He remembered the tally they kept on the wall of who had killed the most zombies, Gimli standing up for him in front of others, Gimli giving him the earpiece after fixing it up himself, fingering the matching earpiece that he and Gimli carried, scolding Gimli when he is almost bitten, Gimli finding him seeds to apologise, the tiny flowers that sprouted from them that grew on his window sill, Gimli’s temper as fiery as his hair, Gimli’s laughter, smile, imagination, passion, his drive and the silly arguments they had.

 

He glimpsed himself telling teaching him about constellations, teasing him, joking with him, midnight walks, training and the occasional low coil of heat in his stomach when Gimli's eyes held his for a fraction longer than necessary. Legolas was sure he was falling for Gimli all over again. He now understood the looks that had passed between Thorin and B, when they looked at each other like nothing in the world mattered. He felt his eyes burn a little, water faintly obstructing them and finally a trickle running down his cheeks. He ached with the desire to see Gimli, Legolas promised that he would see him again, no matter the cost. Gimli was worth it.

- 

The blonde's head began to nod, blue eyes cloudy but there was light behind the clouds. He was slowly but surely coming back, O favoured him with a better smile than before. The blonde twin's mouth twitched in an attempt to copy. His eyes though were wet, shinning as a few single tears escaped. As they had been speaking, the other zombies had come to view the images. The red twin joined her friend, staring into an image of a starry sky with a look that almost spoke of longing. O wasn't sure what to make of her, always so quiet and peaceful. Even for a zombie, she was very calm.

 

"Do... Do you feel it?" O whispered cautiously.

- 

Taureil had not understood why they had watched Thorin and B for so long, but she had watched with Legs as he had desired to do so. There hadn't been much else to do being dead and all. Gradually though, she had seen the entrance of something else in Leg's manner. He had begun to look more lost than ever, taken more attention in the world beyond the Shire.Co and had become fixated on red things. He had gazed into the distance, so still and focused that Tariuel feared he would eventually turn to stone. Something was changing everyone, making them almost aware...

 

When Thorin and B had joined hands, she had been so perplexed that she could barely move. First, there had been the ebbing feelings of the hunt, the sudden call for silence and then the heavyweight in her chest. She had moved alongside the others, her eyes barely able to move from the sight of the two fingers conjured together. Why was B not eating this human? Why bring a human into the centre at all? The madness was beyond reasoning with but it had touched her core with an invisible hand that seemed bent upon squeezing it.

 

Slowly, she had come to terms with the thought of a human and a zombie. She was happy for B, but it left her feeling like she was missing out. Like she was lacking herself, she had seen the happiness upon B's face even though he had not been able to express it with his voice. He didn't need to speak, the corpse had practically glowed with pleasure when Thorin had taken his hand. A small snort escaped her mouth as she turned to look upon Legs as his emotions spilt free.

 

Zombies didn't cry. Yet there were tears marking little rivers down his features. Tauriel reached across and bumped her shoulder against his. She would be there to support him, just as she had done before. She received not people in her memories but instead the delights of the world. She watched the night star open in her mind's eye, felt the changes of the seasons in all their glory and took pleasure in the memories of the texture of all manner of fauna and flora. Such a world was out there and she had been blind to its beauty. She desired nothing more to walk under the open sky with someone at her side, someone to share the stars with. Tauriel sighed with longing.

-

"Yes." She replied simply, soft as crushed velvet, to the little figure beyond Legs. The figure beamed back, turning his eyes away, his mind was a million miles away.

 

Behind them, zombies took their place and began to experience the same joy. The joy of beginning to feel human once again. Slowly, in the little corridor, hearts that had long been cold began to heart. O straightened his collar, reaching up to pluck at the ends of his jumper while Legolas began to search for something in his hair, his fingers eventually coiling round something in his ear. It was Tauriel, ever watchful, who altered them to the danger.

 

In the glass, the pale grotesque reflection of the orc was reflected. O turned the group that had joined them, shuffling towards him to almost form a protective group. O almost gasped in shock when he finally got a good look at the orcs. There was maybe, seven or fourteen of them! O had never seen orc's as creatures that travelled in packs. As the pale orc stepped forward, pushing into the group, O was struck by the sheer intimidation of the creatures. Alone they were terrifying, together they were a nightmare brought to life.

 

The swollen, misshapen features appeared in O's line of sight, effectively blocking out the world as the moon as orcs bore down into his own coffee coloured ones. He swallowed hard, holding the gaze for a few moments before he dropped his head submissively. He didn't want to fight, not with an orc on any day. Something must have drawn them out here. O racked his half-dead brain feverishly, grateful for the twins who took to standing beyond O protectively. Who knew to make friends was so easy, O decided he wanted a few more when all this mess was all cleared up. And maybe something like what B had, someone who looked at him like he was the only person in the room.

 

This pleasant train of thought was interrupted by the orc taking a long draught of breath. He inhaled deeply around O, sniffing and smelling till he drew back. If possible, his face twisted into an even nastier expression. He suddenly howled long and loud, snarling at O with disgust. O backed up into the twins, the blonde putting his arm in front of O like a shield. A moment of silence passed, O wondered briefly if his ears would ever stop ringing. His whole body shook from the sound, the cry was purely animalistic and lacking any humanity. It was an order.


	12. The Dead Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Thorin and B! Discovering, fluff and moments to be enjoyed. I hope to finish this perhaps within the coming month or so, keep an eye out for quicker updates! The poor starcrossed lovers, can they ever be together? Stay tuned!

Don't be weird. Be cool. Thorin pushed himself out from the flopped position he has assumed to previously wallow in his hopelessness. Thorin would have sooner invited a pack of Orcs to tea than suffer the humiliation of B seeing his own patheticness. He rolled over, attempting to assume something nonchalant. Cool. Effortless. B's feet meet the landing, the rough carpet swallowing the sounds. Did he look good? His nerves were slowly shredding self-esteem to pieces. Thorin threw his eyes to the mirror to check his appearance. It was a mistake. He instantly regretted it, meeting with a dishevelled looking man who looked more animal than human.

 

Hurriedly, Thorin reached up to his hair, tossing his fingers through the damp waves and tried to rub some of the grim from his features. It did little to improve his features, giving his face a hollow smudged look where it had previously been streaked with dirt. Thorin was sure that he could hear Fernin laughing at him from the other side. His teeth grounded teeth in frustration. Why was he so nervous? It was just him and B. They had been together loads of times before. Nothing unusual.

 

He began to pace, the movement helping to rationalize his whirling thoughts. Breathe in. Breathe out. The air escaped in low pants at first, but then calmed to a more average pace. He didn't feel calm, but he felt better. More ready to face B. By Mahal, he sounded like he was going into battle, not to bed. Bed. Thorin's mind began to wonder, as his eyes did, to the bed in the room. It wasn't the worst thing he had ever slept on, a discovery floral covering with bright yellow flowers since turned a soft grey and a lace covering that was intricate yet Thorin could almost feel it smothering him in his sleep.

 

Soon he would be in that bed. B would be close by. Very close. It wasn't like he and B hadn't spent time together, he would be lying if they hadn't sat side by side before or lied together on the roof of the Shire.Co. Shoulders brushing. Hands inches from each other. Legs side by side. That had all held a casual intimacy, Thorin hadn't even questioned it. It had all been so easy, it had just happened. But this... It felt like he and B had come to a line, and that if they crossed it, then they would not be able to return to what they had been before.

 

The problem was, Thorin didn't want what they had before. He heart ached for something, something more. He scowled at the bed as if it was the centre of all the earthquake that shook the foundations of his whole world. Stupid bed, Thorin scowled even harder, acting more childishly than he had done in years. He even moved to kick the cursed object before a small cough dragged his attention away.

 

B had arrived, a small smile quirked on his lips as he entered the room in a slow, hesitant shuffle. Thorin felt his cheeks redden a touch, finding the timid movements of his zombie almost... Cute. Definitely cute. Cute. So cute. Thorin felt his own mouth smile in reply. B smiled back, wider. Thorin realised he loved B's smile. They had been slow and steady in the making, Thorin though they were as precious as diamonds.

 

With only the moon coming through the windows, it cast a spell over the pair. Beautiful silence. B's face was all pale and soft, illuminated on one side and shadows on the other. Thorin was struck by how human he looked. Small. Hopefully. Full of nerves as he shuffled into the room, each step bringing a little more of his face into the light. Thorin swallowed hard, wanting to speak so badly. But what would he say? His lips parted, nothing coming out but Thorin felt a jolt run up his spine as B's eyes latched onto the sight of his lips with an almost hungry look.

 

Another crackle of electricity shot up his spine, he had never seen such desire pass over B's features before. It stroked Thorin's pride and left his throat feeling suddenly dry. They were standing close to each other again, so close that Thorin could count the honey coloured lashes on B's eyes. He didn't know who had moved first but he was determined to speak first. He licked his lips. B's eyes followed the movement with a piercing gaze.

 

"B, I-" 

-

The low grumble of vehicles broken the spell, causing Thorin and B to flinch back from each other as if they had been burned. Thorin moved almost without thinking, taking B's wrist and dragging him over to the mouldering wall as lights bleed through the lacy gauze curtains covering the windows. His heart beat wildly as if justing to beat out of his chest. Thorin took slow shallow breathes, B's form brushing light against his back. He didn't need to stand so close, but Thorin took a small thrill of pleasure that he did.

 

He didn't even let go of the delicate cool wrist as he leaned closer to the windows. The lights were bright, blinding nearly in their intensity. Searchlights? Out here? Alongside the lights and the vehicles, there was a low murmur of voices. Human voices. Thorin felt B shuffle up to look round his waist, he caught his gaze. B nodded, eyes wide and bright in the harsh light. Thorin nodded and slowly pushed back a corner of the curtains only to have his mouth fall open in shock at what he saw.

 

Through the dark streets drove two or three military vehicles. They had been repurposed and had many scraps, they shuddered slowly through the darkness with only their yellow lights gleaming like golden yellow eyes. Alongside them, soldiers bodies could be picked out as they marched alongside the trucks. They were armed to the teeth, guns raised and ready and combat gear in place. Thorin felt his mouth open wider and could feel his eyes widening. What in the world?

 

"By Mahal..." He whispered, edging closer to the window to get a better look into the procession. There, camped out in the front of one of the vehicles was Thrain himself. Grizzly, nervous but as calm as a pond on a summer's afternoon. Alongside him there was Dwalin, bald head glancing off the lights. Fili and Kili, solemn and obedient as they marched down the road. Dori and Nori directing another truck while Bofur, Bombur and Birfur were seated in the rear looking for trouble with bright searchlights. Thorin began to pick out more and more familiar faces. He wanted to cry, call out to them but the shock of seeing their faces left him almost numb.

 

The glare of a searchlight blinded them, Thorin lept back once more.

 

"Get back!" He hissed, urgency giving real fear to his voice. B didn't have a chance to even drawn breath before Thorin nearly crushed B into the darkness of the wall, covering him with his body as the light glances once more before disappearing. Had they seen their faces? The curtain move? Thoughts ran through Thorin's head as he leaned his head back and pushed the edge of the curtain back once more to watch them. The desire, nay, need to protect B had been so overwhelming that he couldn't help but give into it.

 

Slowly, they watched the lights of the vehicles drive back in an almost turtle-like fashion. B's eyes peeked over Thorin's arms as they watched silently.

 

"He would have killed you," Thorin whispered to himself, B's eyes snapped up this his face. The very thought left Thorin feeling sick, silently, he pressed a little closer to B. There wasn't any space left between them, Thorin's chest was pressed along B's with his arm caging B in against the wall. Thorin could have sworn he felt B's chest fluttering against his own, a breath against his skin as he finally let himself hold his gaze once more.

 

"He would have killed you." He murmured, watching B's eyes widen almost imperceptible. "He would have shot you through the head, and then you would have just been... Gone." The final word was spoken with a dreaded sort of wonder. B had become such a constant in his life, Thorin had forgotten that there was a time before B had been part of it. Thorin gave a small shiver, a life without a B... It was unthinkable. He wondered at what point his life had become centred around a little figure with bloodshot eyes and honey curls. B stared back at him, for a long while, they did not move. 

-

It was the cold that forced them to move. B decided he hated the cold. He wanted nothing more to have stayed exactly where he was. Thorin's body had been indescribably warm, brushing against his own with feather light touches that were torturous in nature. The sight of Thorin's damp clothes still clinging to him hadn't made it any easier. B had been able to trace every inch of Thorin's face as it was held to close to his own, it looked like it had been hue from marble. Hard, elegant and regal yet so tender when Thorin had cast his gaze on B. B was sure that if he had not been effectively pinned to the wall by both Thorin's gaze and form, he would have melted into a tingling puddle.

 

Now, everything felt awkward. When Thorin had stepped back, the spell had been broken. They could barely look at each other, B felt like his stomach was tied in knots and Thorin looked so uncomfortable that they had retreated to their places for the night without a second word. B however was still haunted by Thorin's words, he had forgotten that Thorin was a human still. That he had a life that B could never be a part of, a whole world that would have blown his head to pieces without a second thought. He shivered slightly, rolling around on the carpet to get comfortable.

 

Thorin didn't seem any more comfortable. He had buried himself under every blanket in the room and still shuffled about like a discontented cat. B wandered his gaze to watch him huff with displeasure, picking at the damp fabric of his shirt.

 

"These clothes are soaking," Thorin grumbled into the sheets, B smirked a little, glad he wasn't as affected by the damp at Thorin was. Speaking of him, Thorin appeared to have made a decision and pushed up from the sheets to free his limbs.

 

"I'm going to lay them out to dry." His voice carried into space as he started to wiggle about. B felt the tingle from earlier returned, his forehead creasing slightly as he raised his head to look at Thorin. Thorin caught his eyes and gave him an exasperated huff. If B hadn't known him better, he wouldn't have caught the waver at the end of the huff. Thorin was nervous.

 

"Oh, relax." Thorin blustered, climbing free of the bed and beginning to shiver a little more as he left his cocoon of warmth. B raised his head and shoulders off the floor entirely as Thorin set himself on the edge of the bed, facing away from B. Holy shit, B thought quietly.

 

First came the jacket, freeing Thorin's muscled back and arms to be displayed. Thorin's jacket was almost a piece of armour, steely grey leather with a worn furry collar of thick brown fur. Without it, he looked almost vulnerable. Exposed. Naked. B's mouth felt tight all of a sudden as if he was unable to draw air in fast enough to keep up with the proceedings before him. Thorin's eyes turned back to him as he reached for the bottom of his t-shirt, almost black thanks to the rain though originally dark grey in colour.

 

His eye reached slightly, B nodded to show he understood but did not look away. If curiosity killed the cat, then B was going to die satisfied. If anything he raised he head a little higher as the top followed the jacket. Holy shit. B could have wept over the rolling plains of skin and muscle that formed the expanse of Thorin's back. It was as if he had been hewed from rock, the rippling skin moved with an elegant power as Thorin's hands ran through his hair to draw the damp strands into a ponytail. It only exposed his face better, drawing it into sharp relief. B silently groaned, cursing all the gods while thanking them at the same time as Thorin climbed off the bed.

 

At this point, B had risen slightly, letting his elbows support him slightly as Thorin stood up. He wasn't... Surely not... B felt his chest clench with the heated warmth of desire as the sound of a zipper echoed in the space. He was most likely going to suffer some sort of eternal punishment for this, but B couldn't have looked away even if he was being held at gunpoint. Honestly, Thorin's legs along, thick and firm with muscle, could have been made into a weapon of mass destruction.

 

The material stuck to his skin for a few moments, allowing B to admire him and then to hastily bite his lip as Thorin bent down to pull his trousers off all the way. B had a sudden itch at the back of his mind, was Thorin doing this on purpose? The dark fabric gave way to black briefs that left nothing to be desired in the back, his teeth dug a little deeper into his skin. They hugged his body, moulding to every curve as Thorin leaned back up. Bastard. B finally tore his eyes away from the taunt behind that nearly sinful to look at. His head meets the carpet softly, his eyes staring into nothing. Torture. Utter torture. Worth it? Absolutely. 

- 

Finally, B was set free from his suffering as Thorin burrowed back into the blankets with a delightful gasp of pleasure. Oddly, B was slightly disappointed when it was all over. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Thorin shuffling about, catching glimpses of the broad shoulders and collar bones that stood out proudly amongst the muscle. B had never hated the blankets that covered Thorin more. The blue eyes rolled over to watch him, B held his gaze for a second but dropped it when he saw a smirk beginning to form on Thorin's lips. Arrogant bastard.

 

"Hey..." Thorin whispered into the darkness, pitch black once more. B turned his head minutely, adopting as innocent an expression as he could manage.

 

"Do you have to feed on humans?" The question threw B for a loop, his lips parting. It was in his nature, just as the sun rose and fell.

 

"Yes." B whispered back.

 

"Or you'll die?" B nodded back, mouth closed. Where was Thorin going with this? He didn't want to eat people. Eating people hurt others, B loathed to cause pain but he had to. He had tried once to not eat anyone, tried to outlast the hunger in the beginning. He had not succeeded, the agony of the need to eat had driven him up the walls for days till he had succumbed to a frenzied sort of mind. Everything had become dark, he couldn't think, only the hunt. He had woken up, surrounded by the bodies of a little family hidden away in an apartment with an unfamiliar pack. Two children. He could still remember the looks of fear on their faces, frozen in despair and agony. B had decided from that moment, that he would eat but he choose who he would eat. Never again would he give into the hunger.

 

"Yes." He confessed, dropping his gaze and reaching to pick at the fraying sleeve of his cardigan.

 

"But..." Thorin repositioned, propping up his head on his hand to look down at B with a confused yet serious expression. His burrow was furrowed and eyebrows low as he tried to work through the fundamentals that they were violating. B had given it enough thought and decided he didn't really care about why he didn't eat Thorin, what mattered was that he hadn't.

 

"You rescued me." Thorin's face turned from confused and serious to soft. His eyes were tender, inviting even as affection bleed into his words. "Constantly." B gave a low snort, smiling tickling both their faces. They both watched each other, almost trying to breach the gap, reaching for each other but afraid to take the first step.

 

"It must be hard, being trapped in there." Thorin swallowed and shook his head a little, almost as if he was ashamed of what he was saying. B hung on his every word, leaning up from the floor to look at him better. "I can see you trying, sometimes... I..." B's head lifted a little higher, aching at the sight of Thorin exposing his inner thoughts. It was so beautiful.

 

"Sometimes, I forget that you're not human. You're trying so hard, trying to be a better person." Thorin's fingers brush through his hair, capturing loose strands and pushing them behind his ears. B swallowed as the words washed over him. Thorin had never been so tender, as ever he was always surprising B. "You try so much harder than many I know, more than most I know at my camp."

 

The words 'my camp' washed over B like a sudden bucket of icy water, he had forgotten that Thorin still had to return. For a few moments, he had fooled himself. Blissfully ignorance. He tried his eyes away, moving to watch his fingers tug at the holes in the wool, capturing a stray strand of wool and tugging on it. It wasn't fair. He wanted to cry, to scream and drown himself in it. It wasn't fair. But most of all, he felt foolish.

 

"You're a good person, B." The words were both a kiss and a knife to B's heart, painful but so wonderful. A person. How could he ever be a person, Thorin would go back to his people, and B would probably go back to the Shire.Co. Separate worlds. Separate lives. Separate species. Thorin rolled over, the movement pulling B's gaze to his face. The glimmer of a tear sparkling on Thorin's face before it was hastily brushed away.

 

B thought his heart would break, but if guilt could kill. It would have B would have died all over again. His fingers slipped into his pocket, the cool band of gold almost felt like it was burning through his fingers. How could Thorin ever think he was a good person? He cast his eyes over to Thorin, the sharp nose and bore chin pointed up towards the ceiling as the eyes wandered in thought. B's lips parted, the secret begging to be released. Was it right though? Had Thorin suffered enough? B swallowed, letting the battle rage within him.

 

Why should he tell Thorin? Thorin never needed to know. It would only make him unhappy, but to not tell him... Would that be disrespectful to the memory of a beloved brother? Even if they had not been close when Fernin had died, B had felt all surge of protectiveness from Fernin during the assault. Fernin had loved his brother with all his heart, family had been everything to him. Would he prefer that Thorin is left with the comfort of a quick death? He withdrew the bead, holding it clenched around his fingers. The intricate gravings bite into his fingers. Turning slightly, he looked at Thorin's grave features.

 

"Thorin..."

 

"Yes?" The eyes of sapphire turned to him, glimmering with emotion. B thought Thorin looked like he was trying to carry the weight of the world upon his shoulders. So much grief and pain. So much death. B gave him a sad sort of smile, the battle ended and the little piece of gold returned to the darkness of his pocket. Instead, he reached across the chasm. He had to stretch far from the floor, his muscles straining as he delivered the gentlest pat to Thorin's fingers.

 

"Goodnight." He whispered before turning back to the floor. He caught Thorin's shocked look, the hint of desire and a touch of something deeper. But he did not see Thorin's fingers moving to follow him before retreating. B let his eyes close as he met the floor, not happy with his decision but... Not unhappy. He didn't want to see Thorin go through any more pain, the man already carried enough. B refused to add to it, even if he was only telling half the truth. Let the dead stay dead.

 

Thorin passed out almost immediately, low rumbles occasional escaped the nest of blankets that held him while B started at the ceiling. He stared and stared, the horribly creamy paint gradually going out of focus till his eyes started to close. He was left with such a heavy feeling like he was being weighed down. He tried to fight, but his lids felt as though they had weights on the end of them. Eventually, they fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The almost kiss was torture to write, but it's great to finally begin building the anticipation. 
> 
> On the subject of B eating Fernin and Thorin, I battled with how to set this up for a really, really, reallllyyyy long time. I tried looking at keeping it with the film, changing it entirely so B told him earlier or just not including it. However, I decided to do a mix of two ideas, it will be mentioned later but B shall not tell Thorin because Thorin had suffered enough. It's not entirely accurate but it felt right for the characters. B shall tell someone, but that will be relieved in an extra chapter.


	13. Far, Far Away Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the dead dream? The inevitable what if? Can a zombie and a human ever be together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! We're heading into the really adorable yet sad ansty moments, watch out here readers! My poor B and Thorin! Onwards!

The twittering of birds filtered into B's ears with a sharp, charming sound. Had long had it been since he had heard birds? There were no birds in the city. The next thing he felt was the warmth of the sun, it was tender against his skin like a lovers caress and sought entrance against his closed eyes. B shifted slightly, the songs of the birds filling his ears once more. He could smell grass beneath his feet, feel the cool breeze in his hair. B opened his eyes, blinking in the golden light rapidly.

 

He was in... An orchard? No... Perhaps a field. Maybe both. He turned on the spot, slowly shuffling round as his eyes greedily absorbed all before him. Nature at its height. The field in which he stood was surrounded by lush greenery, bushes and trees whispered. A dirt road beneath his feet and the hum of a bumble bee as it buzzed past his ear in its quest for sugary nectar. Was this heaven? Had he missed a step? B frowned slightly, looking all around and up into the blue sky. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a sky that was so blue...

 

B turned his eyes back to the road, slowly beginning to trudge down the road. He felt so light and free, his steps almost as even as Thorin's. What a beautiful dream, his lips turned into a smile. The soft trickle of voices only widening it further as he approached the edge of the grove. The voices rolled in and out of the apple trees, branches heavy with ruby coloured bounty. B moved to run his finger along it, the smooth skin as real as the sky seemed above him. If this was a dream, B wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up. Maybe it was heaven.

 

Gradually, he is drawn deeper and deeper into the rows. At last, he came across the little group, laughing and crunching their way through nature's bounty. Thorin, Fernin and Dis lounged together in the grass, faces awash with peace as they bathed in the light of the summer's afternoon. They were so beautiful, each head haloed with the sun's rays while their faces glowed with virality. They were almost painful to look at.

 

"What would you want to do, if anything?' Dis asked the group, his knees drawn up comfortably, so alive and carefree. She looked nothing like the grim, weary woman that B had seen in Fernin's memories.

 

"I want to be a nurse." Fernin proclaimed, nodding his head with the stratification at the idea. Thorin and Dis exchanged bemused glances, clearly, they had been expecting this answer.

 

"Oh really?" Thorin teased.

 

"Really," Fernin replied, scowling playfully at his teasing. "You know, I want to help people. Healing. Making sure they're not worrying about anything. Saving lives." He sighed with a sort of contentment at the plan, his fingers reaching down to worry at the grass that licked up the side of his jeans. "You know... Finding a cure." He gave Thorin an affectionate smile, the love in it returned.

 

"I'd like that." Thorin agreed, reaching down to join Fernin in worrying the grass, twirling the strands around his fingers slowly only to release them and repeat. "Someday, someone will figure this whole thing out. Exhume the world." He bit through an apple, exposing the pale flesh as he crunched down.

 

"Exhume." Dis echoed, smiling with a hopeful expression. "And, what does that mean again?"

 

Thorin smirked, his voice filled with smugness as he replied. "Exhume means to revive something."

 

"It means to dig up." Ferning countered in a deadpan tone. Thorin flicked a piece of grass at him in displeasure but Fernin continued with an almost sombre expression. "It means to dig up a corpse."

 

Thorin rolled his eyes to the heaven's and waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. " He replied around a piece of apple. The conversation lapsed, each lost in their thoughts, allowing for B to make his move. He took a step forward, intending to take advantage of the moment to ask some much-needed questions. For example, why was he here? Was this heaven? A new kind of hell? Why did Thorin's face look so good in the sun?

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fernin accused, tone passive aggressive. B looked around him, making sure that he was the one being spoken to. Yep, just him. He turned back to the group, avoiding Fernin's hostile gaze and setting for the curious eyes of Dis and the welcoming expression on Thorin.

 

Thorin climbed to his feet, looking at B with no small hint of wonder in his eyes, B thought he had never looked more handsome. The sunlight did him good, it filled his features with warmth. It took years from his face, removing harsh lines and the weariness that seemed to have settled into his bones. He looked so soft, B wanted to hug him, see if he could taste the sunlight on Thorin's lips.

 

Fernin scoffed loudly, drawing B's gaze effectively to him. "Are you actually dreaming right now?" B's brow furrowed. Of course not, the dead didn't dream.

 

"I'm not sure..." B responded, shocked at how easy it was to speak here. His voice held no whisper, the words followed easily. He even heard something of an accent in his voice, lighting up the words as they rolled off his tongue.

 

"You can't dream, corpse." Fernin spat at term, his gaze more bored now and his voice condescending. "Dreaming is for humans."

 

"Chill out Fernin." Dis called, using her motherly tone, her voice riddled with authority. "He can dream if he wants." B decided he liked Dis immensely.

 

Thorin had climbed to his feet while the argument between his siblings had raged, now he began to wander towards B. B felt his chest tighten a little, the sight of Thorin bathed in the summer glow leaving his head a little light. He smiled, his lips quirking upwards. Thorin smiled back, easy and carefree.

 

"What about you, B?" Thorin was standing so close now, B felt his whole body relax in is prescene. "What do you want to be?"

 

"I don't know... A writer?" He replied, voicing the first thought that came into his head. A heat sparked across his features, but the idea of being a writer... It felt good, right even. However... "I don't even know what I am."

 

Thorin gave a low chuckle. "Well, you can be whatever you want to be. Even a grocer if you want." B gave him a scowl, leading to Thorin releasing a bark of laughter before he could reply. "Isn't that what they say?"

 

Was it? B mulled over the thought, the dream. Was it possible, even for someone like him?

 

"Could it happen? For you and me?" The question slipped out, even before B could be drawn it back in. The question was one that burned and ate away at his thoughts, what if? What if they could happen?

 

Thorin smiled back at him, so confident and assured. B was sure that he would have believed any word that came out of dream-Thorin's mouth. The summer light and the bright sky were reflected back in the pools of blue, mostly B saw himself there as Thorin nodded. Features all pale and so full of hope yet so nervous. The nod sent his heart aflutter, battering against his rib cage. What if?

 

The spell was broken by Fernin snorting loudly behind them. "It's not going to happen, lover boy." Dis sent him a scowl and pushed him hard into the orchard's floor.

 

"What? Come on Dis!" Fernin whined back, his face full of hurt while Dis rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "You're a zombie. He's a human. How could it happen?"

 

B dipped his head, unable to meet Thorin's gaze as he felt the smile fall from his lips. He kept forgetting that little detail. Dead and alive. Human and corpse. Predator and prey. Thorin's face was a mix of anguish and desperate hope when B sneaked a look at it. His eyes pleaded with B, asking the questions that B dared not yet to voice. B gave him a sort of smile, a little lopsided. Thorin's smile returned, as soft as before and then he shrugged.

 

"Shrug." He whispered to B, intimate as a caress, his face held a knowing sort of smirk. Like, Thorin already had all the answers to B's questions.

-

B awoke curled on his side, his eyes fluttering open to the grey, pale world as his mind chased the golden orchard and the Thorin's smiles bathed in summer light. The twitter of the birds echoed in B's ears even as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Had it really been a dream? But the dead couldn't dream. B felt confused and lost, reaching up he rubbed at his gaze before letting his eyes roll onto the bed. An empty bed.

 

Fear clutched at his body, leaving him breathless. B was wide awake in an instant. He swirled his head, looking around the room for the sight of Thorin's tall form but found none. Even as he scrambled to his feet, listening for the stride of the second pair of feet. He heard nothing. The house taunted him with silence, the only sound was his only hurried steps as he dashed from room to room, chasing dreams.

 

B could feel the panic building, eventually, his fruitless search led him outside the house. He wrenched open the creamy front door, slipping onto the front lawn. His eyes searched frantically, looking for anything. A flash of silver. The glimmer of sapphire. The rumble of a car. Nothing. The day presented him with silence and the scenes of the street, thrown into horrible relief in the pale grey day. B felt so lost, alone and vulnerable. Why did Thorin leave? Was he alive? Why didn't he say goodbye?

 

Listlessly, he looked up and down the street as he swayed slowly outside the house. Thorin was gone again. This time it was for good. The world seemed so much colder now, the dullness seeping slowly back and the shadows crept forward. B felt his fingers begin to worry over his sleeve, tugging frantically at a tiny hole till it tore. It was strange, he felt like some part of his had been torn out as well. Without Thorin, he was lost.

 

He began to wander, moving back to the house. His mind wandered as well. It walked back through the past few days, the day they meet, Thorin scowling at him, Thorin lighting candles in the lounge. Face glimmering in the light. He bumped into a door frame, barely noticing it. Brushing past the table, his fingers catch on the stack of photographs. They fanned out over the table, tumbling from the neat stack he and Thorin had made last night. It felt like it had happened years ago.

 

With numb fingers, he picked up one, a photograph of Thorin and himself. Smiling somewhat crookedly but smiling none less as he draped himself over the zombie from behind. B looked shocked but kinda of happy. B felt a low choking noise in his throat, a sob. His breathing was harsh and shallow. Was he crying? B was so wrapped up he hadn't even noticed that he was breathing.

 

Was this all he would have to remember Thorin by? A few scraps of paper? Some memories? Unspoken words? His mouth twisted slightly in a grim smile, he took the photograph in hand and stuffed it into his pocket. Then he turned and dashed out of the house, away from memories and words that hung heavy in the air.

-

So much for dreaming, B thought as he shuffled along the open fields. The grass was dry and crunched beneath his feet, the farm was abandoned and dead. Just like him, how dreadfully fitting. If B had been in better spirits he might have laughed, now he only kicked up dust and brooded. He couldn't be whatever he wanted. All he would ever be was a slow, pale, hunched over, dead-eyed zombie.

 

The thoughts crowded into B's head like the clouds that gathered above his head. He wandered past old cars, long forgotten signs and silver electric grids long since dead. What had he been thinking? That Thorin would have stayed with him? B shook his head at his own foolishness, scolding himself. It was hopeless, this is what he deserved for trying to dream. He needed to be happy with what he had, he would return to his armchairs. His books. His records. Things didn't change. It was easier for him not to feel, then he wouldn't have to feel as though he was dying all over again.

-

The sun was casting a hazy, sickly sort of glow over the streets as Thorin drove through them. It wasn't like when he and B had watched the sunset, that had been beautiful. The colours had been so vivid, bright against the sky. Now it seemed almost sick, washed out against the glimmering hood of the car. It rumbled up the twisting streets, purring and bending to Thorin's every movement. His heart, however, was not so easily tamed, it raged and roared within his chest as it tried to swallow him with emotions. Thorin kept on driving.

 

His fingers tightened on the wheel, digging into the plush leather. Thorin was doing the right thing. He was sure. How could he not be? He was going home, he would see his family, his friends. he would take up his duties once more, help to strengthen the camp. Everything would be the same as before. No more exploring. No more records playing in the dead of night. No more bloodshot eyes filled with innocence ringed in hazel. No more accidental touches. No more picnics. No more dreams. No more... No more B.

 

Thorin wanted to roar and scream, he settled for gripping the wheel even tighter as his eyes burned with the heat of emotions. His head told him that he was making the right choice, that it was impossible for anything between him and B to occur. It was a passing fantasy, brought on through intense loneliness and extreme situations. On the other hand, a voice in his heart screamed at him to question. What if? What IF? The voice sounded annoying like Dis. He floored the accelerator, pushing the car faster as the gates to the campus peeked over the dashboard. If he stopped, he knew he would turn back.

 

He was drawn from his turmoil by the soft chugging of the engine. Thorin knew what that meant, he could feel the car slowly dying beneath his grip. It gave a valiant puff, the needle dragging closer and closer to zero on the fuel tank. Out of gas. Of course, Thorin almost laughed at his luck. The universe was just out to get him.

 

"Come on, just a little further." He begged, but it was inevitable. The car slowed and then finally stopped. Thorin let his head bounce back, just a moment, he allowed everything to come crashing down upon him. He let himself have a minute. Then, with a near super-human effort, he pushed up and out of the car. He had to keep moving, he still had a lot of ground to cover. He gave the car one last look as he shrugged on his jacket, patting it fondly.

 

Rest in pieces, Thorin thought fondly, feeling the edge of the photograph nip in his jacket lightly at his side as he began to stride. The sun weakly warmed his head, casting his shadow long and distorted over the cracked tarmac. One step at a time and every single one felt like it was killing him slowly.

 

On the crest of a hill, far, far away, another took the same steps. One step further away. Both, at one point, stole one last look over their shoulder. The doubt claiming them for a moment, pausing the tread of their feet. Was this what they really wanted? Why did it feel as though their homes were further away? Was he worth it? Sunlight cast each face in shadow as they fought with their resolve. Each turned their head, settling back into the rhythm of walking. How could it ever happen for them? A human and a zombie? Impossible.


	14. Reunions All Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin goes home and has a little family reunion, but is this what he really wants? B finds some friends along the road and something even better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be coming in thick and fast! This is perhaps one of my favourite parts, so cute! Forward!

The wall loomed ahead of Thorin like a mountain. It isolated their camp off from the world by mounds upon mounds of rusting metal. It curved a circled in the camp in am almost jagged fashion, protecting them from the world. Thorin huffed slightly, feeling the cool night air on his face as he weaved in and out of rusting cards and decaying parts of the world that surrounded the wall. He used to feel so protected when he saw the wall like he was coming home. Now... Now as he approached, seeing the grey surface rise higher and higher, he felt like it was going to suffocate him. It looked so... Lonely.

 

A small part of him was still screaming to turn back, make a run for it while he still could. He could still make it. B was out there, but would he welcome him with open arms? Would Thorin be able to find him? For a moment, he indulged in the fantasy, one where his fingers were woven into the soft, pale fingers of a corpse. A pair of feet shuffling alongside his and a pair of hazel eyes crinkling slightly as they smiled at him. Thorin blinked back a rush of emotion and squashed the urge, thrusting deep down inside him. Ridiculous. There were certain things in life he could not change.

 

He pushed on, coming within a few meters of the wall. It had not gone unnoticed, along with the top there was the sound of raised voices and the scuffling of feet. The rolling of the gate followed, echoing in the silence and the stomp of feet followed. Thorin shouldered his jacket higher, thrusting his memories deeper and rolling his story through his mind once more. Dwalin stepped through the gates to meet him, eyes narrowed with suspicion and gun raised.

 

Thorin felt like he had been punched, a few days ago he had doubted that he would ever see his best friend again. By Mahal, he had missed the gruff man. A smile played on his lips and he raised his hands defensively, showing no weapons as he dodged through jumbled bikes.

 

"Identify yourself!" Dwalin commanded gruffly, shuffling further out into no man's land.

 

Thorin gave a small wave, spying the flash of blond and brunette over Dwalin's shoulder. Kili and Fili. Of course. He smiled fondly. "It's just me Dwalin! I'm okay." If he hadn't know Dwalin better, he would have missed the way that Dwalin's shoulders relaxed just a touch.

 

"Don't worry old friend, I'm not infected," Thorin called, pausing on the edge as Dwalin approached slowly. He would have sooner pulled the man into an embrace, he had missed him more than words could express but duty first.

 

"Stay still, Thorin," Dwalin commanded, gun still raised till he was in a few feet of Thorin. He reached into his pocket, drawing out the scanner to check for signs of infection. Nifty thing, Thorin gave a weak smile and folded his arms as he the device blind him temporarily. Dwalin's gun lowered to his hip as the scanner hummed pleasantly before giving its judgement. All clear, a negative for infection.

 

"Told you so." Thorin choked out, suddenly feeling rather emotional. Dwalin huffed back, letting the scanner slide into his pocket carelessly before seizing the front of Thorin's jacket and dragging him closer.

 

"I grieved for you, you bastard." He growled out, tears glimmering in his eyes. Thorin was sure that Dwalin was about to hit him, but it turned into a rough embrace. Thorin wrapped his arms around the trembling warrior, slapping his back hard as Dwalin attempted to break his ribs.

 

"I'm sorry to have caused you pain, brother." He murmured back, letting the feeling of Dwalin's embrace wash over him. Dwalin was not a hugger, not by any means. To be so affectionate so openly... Thorin squeezed him tighter, wondering how his friend had been holding up. Guilt washed over him in a cold, leeching fashion. How long had he made everyone worry? He was so selfish. After a moment or so, Dwalin stepped back, letting Thorin breath as they slapped each other on the back heartily. He was forgiven, just about.

 

"He's clean! Want to come and say hello?" Dwalin called back to the gate where eager faces shone through the gap. Thorin barely had time to drawn breath, his eyes misting over with tears at the sight of his nephews charing towards him. He crushed them both into a hug, nearly raising them off the ground with the strength of it. Both of the pair were crying, Kili outright sobbing and Fili sniffingly terribly. Next followed the Ri brothers, joining the crush. Thorin was sure he heard his ribs creak just a touch when Bofur and his brothers joined in, forming a dense hugging heap. They were loud and boisterous, each trying to speak and hug Thorin. It was pure chaos, but Thorin loved every moment of it. He knocked heads, exchanged jokes and ruffled hair. Balin arrived shortly afterwards, bringing his calm nature into the fray.

 

"Welcome home, laddie." He whispered into Thorin's ear, his embrace gentle by no less bone crushing than Dwalin's. Thorin sniffed, valiantly attempting to hold back tears at the warmth that spread through his body. Finally, he had the sound of Dis's quick-footed march across the ground and broke free to face his sister.

 

She looked beautiful, and more anger than ever before. Even more so than the time he accidentally let Kili and Fili into the liquor cabinet. He could still remember the scolding she had given him when he brought the puking teenagers home, they had attempted to escape to climb Big Ben. He winced slightly, taking a step back as the group parted to let her through. They were silent now, each waiting with bated breath to see what Dis would do.

 

Dis came to stand before him, so close that he could count the strands of grey in her hair. Were there new ones in there? "Hello, Thorin." She murmured, low and deadly.

 

"Hello, Dis..." He murmured back, shuffling awkwardly, trying to play it off casually. "I'm back." Wrong choice. Dis's eyes blazed and Thorin made to take another step back but Dis got to him first. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into her embrace, his body starting to tremble as rage and happiness twisted together. For the second they just hugged, hair tangled and siblings reunited once more. Then he pushed him back, slapping him hard enough to steal his breath away.

 

"OH REALLY? I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU WERE BACK! WHAT A SUPRISE! BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" He voice could have shaken the earth, Thorin watched in speechless horror as she continued her triad. His fingers reached up to caress the stinging mark on his face, Dis always did have excellent aim. For a few minutes, everyone was deafened by Dis's voice as she hurled out all the emotions. It made Thorin feel numb and all of two inches tall when Dis finally stopped to breathe.

 

"However..." She continued her voice at a reasonable level but her face wet with tears. They were happy tears, Dis had always been quick to anger and quick to forgive. Thorin smiled and opened his arms tentatively, pulling her in for a long, rather wet hug. "I'm glad you've come back," Dis mumbled into his soaked shoulder, burying herself into his shoulder like she was five years old again and hiding from a thunderstorm. Thorin felt a few tears escaped and gave a giant sniff. Kili and Fili joined the hug, the little family slowly knitting itself back together.

 

Finally, Thrain arrived. His cheeks were tinged pink from running, stopping short of the group as they climbed into the camp. The gate rolling shut behind them, Thorin stole one last look before it shut, a glimpse of the outside before it was sealed off. Thrain, on the other hand, gaped at his son for a moment before stepping forward to look him over. Thorin peeled himself off his family and stepped forward to meet his father's gaze.

 

"Is he okay?" Thrain asked a slight waver in his words noting the depth of his emotions. Thorin could see how old he looked, the man looked he had aged twenty years, older but still as tough as an old boot.

 

"He's clear, Sir." Dwalin called out from the back but Thrain's eyes never left Thorin's face.

 

"Hello, father." Thorin injected alongside him.

 

"I sent a dozen units out looking for you." Thrain replied, his eyes finally resting on Thorin's, satisfied that his son was unharmed. Thorin wished that his stomach didn't feel like lead, that he wasn't about to lie to his father's face. He would never understand about B though.

 

"Dwalin said that you had been taken-" Thorin swallowed and moved to over-ride him, the words heavy on his tongue.

 

"Yes, I was." He tried his hardest to play it off casually, running his fingers through his hair dismissively. "I escaped... I was holed up in a house in the suburbs." Thorin could barely stand to meet the man's gaze, it pinned him in place, like a pin through an insect on a board. The intensity made his legs feel like jelly, but he soldiered through. "Then... I found a car, and you know. Now I'm here." Home. He almost said it, but it didn't feel right. Not quite... Perfect.

 

"Thorin, are you sure nothing bite you?" Thorin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, by Mahal the man was obsessed with security. Always worrying and thinking about the next attack, sometimes Thorin wondered if he truly cared about his family.

 

"Do I look infected, father?" His words held more bite than he intended, bitterness bringing aggression to them.

 

"We have to be safe." Thrain replied, almost talking down to him. Like a child. Thorin dropped his gaze for a moment, counting quietly under his breath before he could look at his father once more.

 

"Yes. I know..." He whispered out between gritted teeth, feeling weary all of a sudden. "I'm fine, I promise." Thrain gave him a soft smile and moved forward, embracing him in a strong, stout grip. Thorin enjoyed let himself go nearly boneless in it, feeling all the years of his age. How long had it been since they had shown affection like a normal family?

 

"I thought I lost you too." Thrain murmured into his ear, Thorin shuddered slightly. Fernin was not with him, his father had now lost both a wife and a son to the outbreak. Thorin felt his eyes burn and patted his father's back comfortingly.

 

"You didn't father. I'm here."

 

"Welcome home." His father replied even more softly than before while Thorin's stomach twisted sharply. Was it still his home?

 

"Yeh... Good to be back." Thorin responded gruffly, trying to gain a hold of himself. Thrain's hand clapped around his neck, a comforting weight at the procession progressed through the camp. He would be fine, Thorin pulled a smile to his face, caught Dis's eyes for a moment. Her gaze narrowed slightly, picking up on his doubts with almost superhuman ability. 'Later' She mouthed at him, he nodded back and they exchanged a small smile as they went into the celebrations for his return.

-

It had started to rain, great fat drops that soaked through his clothes with the ease of a hot knife slicing through butter. B blinked as raindrops began to drip off his lashes. He would go home now. He would blend in and stop thinking so damn much. It was time to forget about Thorin. Just like how he had forgotten about everything else. Ignorance was bliss. He was going to... His mussing was interpreted by a shiver running through his body, he reached up with his hands, wrapping them around his arms as the soaked fabric clung to his skin. Was he cold? There was a wet, numb sort of sensation that was running over his body. Highly unpleasant. Was this, cold? Corpses don't get cold. He reached up briefly, pushing the sodden curls out of his eyes before a voice hailed him.

 

"Heyyyy!"

 

It was so familiar. B's eyes snapped up the road, finding the impossible was slowly becoming a reality. His eyes widened with shock, mouth slightly open as he shivered under the pouring rain. There, wandering slowly through along the muddy road was O, the twins and a small pack of zombies behind them. It was a dreadfully peculiar sight. They were grubby and horrifically out of place on the open road, grey clouds fanning out them. O had moved towards the front of the group, his hand waving to B. He had never been so shocked. What were they doing here? How did they get here? B prayed for a moment that they had not walked all the way from the Shire.Co.

 

Soon, they were only a few steps apart. B paused and the group came to a slow shuffling stop. O's face looked wet, covered in rivers of water and braids hung low along with his knitted scarf. B had never been so glad to see him. He cast his eyes across the group, the twins looked very wet and bedraggled, a few familiar faces here and there. There was something about the group, B couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something had changed.

 

O raised his arms, indicating a slow hug. B shuffled forward, his arms grasping around the stiff body with an almost aggressive hold. O's arms slowly came up around his back, holding him close as the heaven's opened above them. B decided he quite liked hugging, even the twins came forward, offering B a sedate pat on his shoulder.

-

Soon, the rain became so hard that they were forced to break up their little reunion. The group shuffled off, coming to rest under an abandoned motorway bridge where they were sheltered from nature's best attempts to drown them. Huddling in a small circle, B finally decided he needed answers from the bunch of zombie-like ducklings that had found him.

 

"What-What... Are you doing here?" B asked, focusing his gaze an O who seemed to have elected himself the speaker of the group.

 

"Orcs... Orcs. Ordered me out." O whispered back, voice even stronger than the last time B had heard it.

 

"Ordered me out. Ordered them out." He waved his hand to the group, the blonde twin nodding along with him.

 

"Came to find you. Said... Said we were no longer on... One of them." A beat of silence passed as B processed this revelation. What were they if not zombies? "Where is he?"

 

B ducked his head, swallow back the spike of pain at the mention of him. "He went home."

 

O gave a low sigh, compassionate and pitiful all in the same moment. His eyes dragged from B and then back to the ground and then up, they were brighter than before. The brown was clearer, more creamy than cloudy. He grimaced, trying to find the right words to give B comfort. After a second grimace, he settled for gripping B's shoulder, it was heavy and felt... Good. B felt his spirits lift a little higher. O gave his a soft pat, then gripped his shoulder, the pair swaying together comfortingly. Kinda of weird, but nice.

 

"You okay?" O whispered.

 

"N-No." B was proud his voice didn't fail him, though he did choke on the word. It felt like there were thorns in his throat, catching on his voice and leaving atangy tange in his mouth. O shook his head sadly and gave his shoulder a slightly harder pat before he released it.

 

"Men." O groused out unexpectedly, annoyance evident even in his whispery tone. B choked out a small chuckle, caught O's eyes. The pair gave each other a sort of half smile and for a moment, everything sucked a little less.

 

"Orcs." The red-haired twin moaned out, breaking the moment of tranquillity. Her voice almost musical in its quality. B's eyebrows rose in question.

 

"Orcs?" B queried, detaching his gaze from O's to survey the group once more.

 

"Looking for you." O added. B found he cared little. He shrugged passively, why did it matter if the orcs wanted him? He had nothing to offer them, sure he might have made them a little angry when he and Thorin had escaped...

 

"And for him." B's gaze snapped up to the blonde twin, it was the first time he had ever heard him speak. After that minor moment, B started to panic. Why did the orcs want Thorin? He was one human. Plenty of humans in the world. Why Thorin? If the orcs were hunting him...

 

His eyes searched O's faces, begging for it not to be true. O simply nodded. B gulped, horrific images fluttering through his mind. By Yavanna, just like when Thorin had run off in the night and was almost eaten by zombies. He pushed them down, such irrational behaviour would not help anyone.

 

"Why?" B whispered.

"You started something." O replied, serious as the grave. His fingers reached up to his head, tapping on his temple.

 

"I saw... P... Pictures" O confessed. "Las night. M... Memories." His eyes were wide, full of truth and conviction. B had no trouble believing him, his gaze wandered across the group and saw similar glimmers before his gaze returned to O.

 

"My brothers. Summer time. Cream." O's gaze wandered, staring far into the distance while he remembered. "A field of wheat. A family." He swallowed hard, his gaze returning to B's as he left the memories. B leaned forward, a smile pulling on his lips. Each word had sparked joy, they were remembering.

 

"A dream." He whispered excitedly. O's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he fought to accept the impossible.

 

"A dream..." He replied in wonder, the words rolling back through the group like a breeze pushing through trees.

 

B wished he had more words to express his pleasure. Wished he had Thorin at his side. They were... They...

 

"We're changing... I think." B could feel the grin on his lips getting wider, becoming fixed as his exictment grew. He wasn't the only one!

 

O nodded, he nodded and nodded till his head looked like it would fall from his body. "We are."

 

"We. Are." B replied, his voice now strong with conviction. In this moment of pleasure, anything seemed possible. Whispers run through the group, zombies exchanging half smiles. Light puffs of air that could have been laughter. The twins exchanged smiles, full of hope. Amongst all this pleasure, B felt as though he had been slammed in the chest with a pile of bricks. His mouth opened in shock as the gears in his brain run furiously.

 

If he was changing... If he was no longer a zombie... Then, could he and Thorin happen? His heart latched onto the ray of hope, B suddenly felt as light as a butterfly. He felt as though he had been given a second chance, a second chance at life almost. Miracle or not, B was ready to take the chance.

 

"I have to tell him." B confessed, his eyes sweeping across the floor while his mind tried to keep up with his plans. He would get to see Thorin again. He could show him how they were changing. They weren't just corpses anymore. There was potential. There was hope. His eyes meet O's, begging for help. O smiled charmingly back and nodded. B didn't even have to say anything. That's what best friends were for.

 

Thus, B turned his eyes to the group instead. "Will you help?" He spluttered out, his fingers diving into his pocket and pulling out the photo of him and Thorin. It was a little damp, but the colours and the smiles within the image were no less bright.

 

"Hel... Help." B could barely get the words out, his smile so wide. The image clasped in his fingers, so tight it was nearly crumpling it. "Ex... Exhume." He called, rallying the group to his cause. There was a general moaning consensus to his words. O gave a light chuckle and B chuckled with him. He had not forgotten the looks of hope they had, the way the blonde twin's eyes flickered over the distance or the longing in O's voice when he had mentioned his brothers. They were all searching for what or whom they had lost. Together, perhaps they could find it.   

 

"They... They said." He licked his lips, long sentences still proving to be a challenge. "They said. Fuck yeh." Lips quirking mischievously as he finished. B reached across and clapped him on the shoulder, turning the photo round in his other hand to look at it. Thorin's face smiled back at him, almost urging him on. What could possibly stop them? Don't worry Thorin, I'm coming for you, B thought.


	15. Reckless But Heartfelt Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a story to tell but B has a surprise in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out! It's a long one. I did a little bit of editing to the film as I wanted to include the whole company as to the renioun... I wanted to keep it pretty close to the film but there will be additional fluffy moments in the next chapter. Please stay tuned and I hope you enjoy it. It felt so good to finally bring Thorin and B back together, keep on hoping!

Stumbling along with a pack of not-quite-zombies towards a densely populated and extremely hostile camp of humans might seem a strange thing to do. B however was trying to not think about the low probability of failure, he let himself be distracted by thoughts about Thorin. He loved the feeling of having a goal. A purpose. By Yavanna, he could have walked on air. He was going to see Thorin again. He finally understood why Thorin had enjoyed describing his epic tales of adventure so much. It was rather fun to be living on the slightly more wild side, the pack trampled along the roads, over meadows and finally, they breached the city outskirts. 

 

On, the road, as the sun glare with a fiery eye and under the watchful eye of the moon, the group began to talk. Small glimmers of conversation were exchanged. B learned that the twins both had real names. The blonde was called Legolas and the red hair was called Tauriel. O made friends with a young boy in their group, called Bain who seemed to remember the city. The boy seemed to have turned pretty recently, his memories coming back thick and faster. Those who had been turned earlier seemed to struggle more. 

 

Sometimes though, little things seemed to tick off a memory. An elderly man, grizzly but strong of jaw, recalled he once had two sons and a young daughter when they passed an abandoned pre-school. O fingered his scarf and remarked to B how much he liked the patterns. B replied that he might be someone who enjoys knitting. They passed a bookshop on the way, B and two of the others stopped, pausing and looking over the dusty tomes. B even wandered to the window, reaching through the smashed glass to caress a tome a youthful zombie with braids that clattered around her head to brush her fingers through the pages. She smiled and said she loved books. It was the little things. 

 

By the end of the walk, B felt he knew those around him. They weren't mindless faces or moaning corpses, they had wants and emotions. Steadily, they were waking up. It took them a day and a half to reach the wall, then they took a sharp right as B drew them towards the curves and rusty white columns he had seen in Fernin's memories all those days ago. It took some convincing to draw the pack from the wall, B pointed out that he knew a better way but Legolas, in particular, seemed ready to walk in through the front gate. The stadium was in even worse shape than it had been. Most a jungle than ever, the stands collapsing and the structure nearly unstable as nature fought to reclaim it's lost earth. 

 

Eventually, the little pack trouped into the stadium. B could almost hear the laughter of Thorin as they wandered through the dark hallways. The sun had finally set, leaving them in a grey limbo that served to remind B of their own situation. They were all in limbo now, since they had been brought back by the disease. Not dead yet. B smirked, waving them into a sort of mouldering reception with high chairs and large soft couches. It had big windows in the ceiling, the spirling design shifting soft light at the group drew to a halt. 

 

B paused, wondering how to proceed next. He glanced at O, O stared back and then shrugged. Leaning down, he stepped back and leaned against an armchair. B smiled a little and reached across, patting his arm lightly.

 

"I'll be back soon, wait here. I'll..." What would he do? Tell Thorin he had a pack of not-quite-zombies on his doorstep, a horde of orcs that wanted him dead, his own feelings and the tiny problem of still to every appearance of a zombie when walking into a camp full of humans. He seriously wondered if he would make it two feet before someone screamed 'Corpse!" However, if he delayed any longer then they might start to worry... 

 

B squared his shoulders and offered O a smile that had more confidence than he felt. "I'll be back or I'll send someone to get you." An excellent comprise but O didn't look very convinced. 

 

"Be careful." The young zombie warned and pulled free one of his many scarves. "Okay." He whispered into the approaching darkness. The scarf was a thick, a wonderful shade of what might have been forest green. Now, it was more of a strange grey. He looped it slowly round B's head and neck, covering his face effectively. As long as b kept his head down, no one would be any the wiser. O gave him one last look and then a smile of encouragement before he moved back to the others to tell them of the plan. 

\- 

The celebration lasted exactly an hour. Thorin could have timed it to the minute, not long enough for everyone to neglect their duties but enough for Thrain to feel that he had shown the sufficient amount of affection for his son's return. Thorin marvelled for a moment at his father's ability to maintain his image as both the effective and caring leader. As soon as he had stood to send everyone home, Thorin sent Kili and Fili round their company to deliver the call. They would meet back at Thorin's house, come in two's or three's and tell no one. 

 

It might have been a rushed plan and there were many odd looks shot Thorin's way when the little gathering began to depart. Thorin, Dis, Kili and Fili all walked back to the house, Kili and Fili attached to Thorin's side like tiny limpets, chattering away without seeming to pause for breath. Thorin loved it, but he could only keep half his mind on the conversation. What would his friend's think? They would probably think he had hit his head or something and dreamed up the last few days. Dis, on the other hand, was quiet, ready to let the boys do the talking as they trouped up into their luxurious house. 

 

The group went straight up the stairs, pushing into Thorin's room. Thorin did not sit, he stood before his family and gave them a wide smile. He would everything clear to them, even if his own heartfelt as twisted as a tangled piece of string. Dis and the boys sat, feeling the importance that settled in the air. Within a few moments, the rest of the company began to arrive. Dwalin was first, brooding and silent as he climbed into the room. He sunk into a beanbag, eyeing Thorin up with a suspicious gaze. 

 

"Something tell's me you've got a secret," Dwalin growled, lacing his fingers together. Thorin took a leaf out of B's book and gave him a shrug. 

 

"I'll explain it when everyone arrives." He replied, setting himself on the edge of his bed to face them. 

 

Gradually, the rest of the company filtered in to sit in a wide semi-circle facing Thorin. Balin was next, snow white hair and beard glistening in the light. He smiled fondly at them all, ever tranquil. Thorin was sure if anyone would believe him, Balin would. 

 

"Evening brother." He called to Dwalin, clapping him on the shoulder as he passed. Dwalin smirked back and Thorin felt a pang of sorrow. He would miss that brotherly comradery, he met Dis's eyes and she smiled back sympathetically. Downstairs, there came the sudden thump of bodies hitting the floor. Thorin sighed loudly, letting his head rest in his hands as the rest came tumbling through the door. 

 

"Sorry about that Thorin! The door got jammed." Nori apologised, not looking particularly sorry but rather amused. Thorin could already feel a headache forming. 

 

After Nori came Dori, Bofur, Bombur munching on an apple and Oin with his trumpet at the ready. It was going to be a long night. The men joked and squalled teasingly, still in high spirits as they settled themselves about the room. Bombur, Oin and Dori on one side near Balin, then Bofur and Nori on the other next to Dwalin. Thorin let a low chuckle escape him at the sight of Nori's gleeful features when Bofur sat next to him. After some time, the group settled into silence and Thorin straightened up to speak. A hush fell across them, only the light exhale of pipes could be heard. 

 

"What I say now, I say to you as my friends whom I consider as close to me as my own blood," Thorin warned, gazing at each. Respect and admiration were reflected back, satisfied Thorin shifted once to get comfortable and then began to tell the company what really happened. He told them the tale from top to bottom, from the moment that B had led him away from the group, the Shire.Co, living in the little-cluttered den, the attack in the dining area, messing about with B, confirming Fern's death, trying to escape only to have B save him again, the orcs, the other zombies, driving in the rain, the house, the patrol and his journey back to the camp. 

 

By the end of the story, his throat felt almost sore from the talking. He had told them of the strangeness of B, the way the zombie had seemed almost human. How he had been saved over and over again. Only a few moments he kept secret, they were private and too intimate. The moments when B's eyes light up like the sun, the first time he smiled, the way B hummed absently to songs and how Thorin regretted not saying goodbye. 

 

When he was finished speaking, he lifted the photo of him and B from his pocket. His fingers traced the image momentarily in the weighted silence. By Mahal, he felt like he was about to receive judgement for his sins. His eyes meet those of the company, daring them to speak. Balin had forgotten his pipe, the smoke creeping into the air. Fili and the Kili were the first to start talking, throwing a dozen questions at once at Thorin. Then everyone was talking at once. It was chaos. 

-

B gave the group one last look, they would be fine in O's hands. Finally, he started his own mission. His feet carried him across the pitch, scenes of Thorin and Fernin singing an imaginary bat with Dis and Vili cheering them on run across his eyes. He felt like he was playing an odd game of hiding and seek, tracing their footsteps. Across the pitch. Down the abandoned elevators. Through the backdoor, he had to shove aside a piece of rusting metal but he cleared it easily enough. Out onto the empty street, here B pulled up the scarf securely so that only his curls were on show. A few more steps and... 

 

He was out, onto a street. A street with houses with dim lights in the windows. People wandering past wrapped up in their coats and thoughts. Bicycles creaking by softly. Mud crunching underfoot. Army tents set up along the side, grey canvas still in the evening light. Cows mooed in their pens, safety and protected within these walls. For a moment, B marvelled at the resourcefulness of humanity. Their resilience. Then he was off, ambling through the crowd and just trying to blend in. 

\- 

"Why didn't he try and eat you?"

 

"I don't know Kili." 

 

"Was he cute?" 

 

"FILI!" Thorin's face rushed with hot blood as the demons that he had the privilege of calling nephews smirked on the floor. 

 

"I thought zombies couldn't talk..." Balin murmured thoughtfully while Dwalin after a few moments of contemplation started to laugh, something about 'Only Thorin would fall for..." The rest was lost in laughter. Thorin scowled at him, but Dis's wicked smile from the other side of the room was what really caught his gaze. 

 

"What?" He growled out. 

 

"Nothing." She replied, barely holding back giggles before she too dissolved into laughter. 

 

Bifur was gesturing wildly to Bombur who was nodding, shooting worried looks at Thorin. Maybe they thought had finally gone mad. Meanwhile, Kili and Fili had started an argument all of their own. 

 

"No, I'm serious Fili!" Kili argued hotly. Fili stretched out and folded his arms, settling in for a battle. "I mean... Corpse is just a... It's just a stupid name that we came up with for a state of being that we don't understand." Fili's eyebrows climbed up his face rapidly. 

 

"Yeh, but..." And it continued, Thorin rubbed the bridge of his nose. Wondering if he had really made a mistake telling them about his little adventure with a corpse. What was wrong with him? 

 

Ever the see-of-truth, Dis climbed to her feet and moved across to pat him on the shoulder. "Thorin?" 

 

"Can I tell you something, if you promise not to freak out?" Thorin mumbled, trying to push past the messy, throbbing sensation in his chest. 

 

"Of course," Dis replied, stroking his hair back soothingly. For a moment he indulged in the touch, wondering how Dis suddenly seemed so grown up. Where had the time gone when they were kids hanging out amongst the apple trees?

 

"I actually..." Thorin gave a cough, clearing his throat stiffly. "I miss him." 

 

A soft intake of breath attracted his gaze, Dis's face was split wide with a smile but also concern. 

 

"You miss him?" She queried, Thorin felt a rush of shame and he dragged his fingers through his hair himself. Mahal, he felt so stupid. Why should he miss the zombie of all creatures? He and B were nothing, they never had any deeper relationship. Thorin ignored the voice inside him that begged to differ. 

 

"I know... I feel stupid." He grumbled back as Dis started to laugh again. 

 

"You miss him?" She repeated, almost delightedly. "Like you're attracted to him?" He voice was soft and sweet. 

 

"Like..." Dwalin echoed from across the room, finally gaining a hold of himself long enough to listen to their conversation. "Like he was you're zombie boyfriend, hey laddie?" He descended into chuckles. Thorin picked up a cushion from the bed, throwing it with a hard thump into Dwalin's laughing face. Stupid Dwalin. Stupid Dis. Stupid him. Thorin felt his cheeks get redder as shame prickled up his spine. He was being utterly ridiculous, nevertheless, he still yearned to see the hazel eyes and buttoned nose one more time.

-

He and Thorin were giving the others hope. If they could happen, then anything could. Hope was powerful, infectious even. It was spreading fast. B pondered this as he walked, chasing down arching alleys and past a tiny herd of bleating goats. They nipped at his fingers as B stepped rapidly out of their path, trying to stay as close to the shadows as possible. He guessed the orcs didn't like that. They didn't like the power they held being threatened, it probably wouldn't take much to turn the tide against them. 

 

B had to tell Thorin. He had to tell him before it was too late. He had too... Oh, one of the goats had wandered free from the pack and come to investigate him. B pressed up against the wall as the creature bleated at him curiously. "Please, go with you're friends.' B thought desperately, his hand reaching out and pushing the little furry head away. B prayed the goat would leave him alone. Honestly, he wasn't that interesting. Eventually, he sidestepped the goat and almost ran down the street. He breathed a sigh of relief when he cleared the corner, no furry kids following him. 

 

Night had truly fallen when he finally found the correct street, the shadows clung to him as he dodged round junk past bricked houses. In the sea of it all, B caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window of a car. He looked... Well... Not good, but not the worst. Reaching up, he patted down his hair, trying to arrange the curls into something that looked less like a birds nest. Then he brushed down his waistcoat and trousers, he wanted to look somewhat respectable. Or at least, not half dead.

\- 

The chaos was of conversation still reigned but it seemed to be dying down. Bofur and Nori had joined the argument of Kili and Fili, arguing about whether or not zombies were zombies and if they should take more time to study the species. Bombur was joking about Thorin's time with a zombie, wishing that the internet was still working so they could have looked up what might be wrong with Thorin for not killing the zombie the first chance he got. It was a mixed bag of responses, positively overwhelming but at least they all believed him. Thorin gave Balin a small grim smile, that was something at least. Balin smiled back, calm amongst the storm. 

-

B chuckled lightly at his own joke, moving from the tiny streets to wide houses that spoke of wealthy. Wrought iron fences with peeling black paint. White columns with motifs covered with moss, B wasn't at all surprised that Thorin's family had settled here. The strange opulence suited Thorin, he was so regal in nature. And arrogant. He sniggered again, enjoying the soft glow of the street lamps that led him towards the house at the end of the street. 

 

It was a lovely house, the lower windows had been covered with boards but it didn't detract from the outside at all. B paused for a moment on the outskirts, looking up into the arched windows, decorative brickwork and dove grey stone. Opulent indeed. It stood before B like a castle, five windows in all but the fifth led to a sort of terrance. A balcony of sorts, breaching out from the front of the house. The lawn was covered with solar panels and equipment but the house stood above it. It was enchanting but terrifying. B swallowed hard. It was now or never. Now, B knew how a fairy tale went. If this was the castle and he was the prince, then Thorin would be in the bedroom with a balcony. Just like a prince in his tower. It was meant to be. 

\- 

Thorin gave another sigh, finally detaching himself from Dis's grip and moving to the balcony. 

 

"I'm going to get some air." He called back to the enquiries, the door squeaking comfortably beneath his grip. Some things never changed. The squeaking door. The shivery night air. The chirp of crickets in the night. Thorin pulled the door nearly shut, letting himself drink in for a moment... The quiet. He wandered across the marble tiles, watching out over the camp with its sprawling structure and light windows. 

 

It was chiller than he expected, he wrapped his arms around himself and wished he had brought his jacket. A soft blue sweater and jeans were not appropriate weather for night-time thinking. Leisurely, he walked to the edge of the left corner, staring out into the night. B was out there. Thorin wished he could see him, wished more than anything else that he could see him, even just for a second. 

\- 

B crossed the lawn and equipment, edging round it carefully as the sounds of raised voices all clamouring to be heard permeated the night. Did he have the right house? He checked back, looking through Fernin's memories and finding everything to be in place. His worries were interrupted by the squeaking of a door high above, he ducked forward, throwing himself under the lip of the balcony. He wasn't one for being religious, however, B prayed that he wasn't about to get caught. Not when he was so close. 

 

After a moment and no small amount of courage, B began to haltingly lean forward to see whom had come out the door. The gods must have been smiling upon him. There, in all his glory sat Thorin. B felt his chest contract painfully, he had difficulty drawing in breath and let alone thinking. Everything felt so much better, with Thorin there. Right there! Only a few meters or so above him. He looked so majestic like he had stepped right out of a fairy tale. Even if he was wearing a sweater with holes in it. But, oh B was so angry with him as well! How could he leave without saying goodbye?! It was beyond poor manners, swallowing down his indignation, he watched Thorin from the ground.

 

B watched with bated breath as Thorin moved languidly onto the corner of the balcony, taking a seat and staring with a sorrowful gaze into the distance. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice B stepping out into the shadows. B thought he looked dismal... No, it was more than that. Thorin looked heartbroken. His features held the same tightness they had when B had first met him. B felt his body give a forlorn thump in response, he understood that heartache better than anyone. The loneliness. 

 

Reaching up, he pushed back the scarf, winding it free of his face. This gave him a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he took another to work out what to do. Should he throw rocks at Thorin's window? Call his name? Climb up the house to the balcony? He wanted to be romantic, but he also didn't want to get killed. That would never do. B settled for the easy option. If was being honest, he was so elated just to see Thorin again that he had been grinning with his mouth open for the past few moments. 

 

"Thorin!" B whispered, half shouted. Nothing. 

 

"Thorin!" B called, raising his voice just a touch. This time, Thorin's head tilted up and his eyebrows drew together in a frown. His confused face. B felt his lips smile wider, he probably looked like a lovesick fool. Finally, Thorin turned his head and saw him. 

\- 

There were very few things that could shock Thorin, living through the apocalypse had given him a high tolerance. That tolerance had been heightened through his experience of the past few days. He had seen the impossible become possible but nothing could have prepared Thorin for seeing his wish become a reality. For a moment, he merely gaped at the little figure on his front lawn. Draped in a piece of wool, eyes bright in the darkness and face as pale at the moon. 

 

A rush of warmth filled his chest till he was near bursting with it. The rest of him was a mess, his head was screaming that this was not happening. He was clearly hallucinating, that he had gone mad or was suffering a stroke. Yet every time he blinked, the smiling figure was still on his front lawn. His heart, on the other hand, was doing somersaults in his chest, leaping widely as he crossed to the edge of the balcony to get a better look at B. 

 

"Oh, by Mahal..." He whispered, a grin finally beginning to peak through the shock that had numbed his face. "B..." He called back, all the agony, the regrets and the unspoken words balled up into one single letter. 

 

"What are you doing here?" His voice went unnaturally high on the last few words as he slowly began to accept the fact that yes, there was a zombie by his house. That zombie was B. That B was here. 

 

"Cam... Came to see you." B quietly shouted back, raising his hand in a jaunty little wave. Thorin would never admit to sighing a little at the statement, feeling all the romance of the moment. Mahal, Thorin felt nearly weak at the knees. He wanted to sing, dance and cry all at the same time. Two sides of him were at war, one side begged to jump down and wrap B up in his embrace, to beg for his forgiveness and never let him go. The other was shouting about how dangerous this was, B was in the middle of a camp full of humans. If anyone were to see him! 

 

"B... You can't just do that," Thorin grumbled, barely convincing himself as he tried to scold B for his reckless actions. "You could have been killed!" B hung his head, looking like a kicked puppy and Thorin felt awful. However, before he could apologise Dis's voice echoed from inside above the general hub. 

\- 

"Thorin? What are you doing out there?" Thorin gritted his teeth, wishing for all the world that he had been alone tonight. Then he turned back to B, his senses catching up with his mind fast.

 

"By Mahal B!" B looked up at him, all innocence and brilliant hazel eyes. "Are you crazy?" Thorin ducked his head, how did he get into this madness? 

 

"The people here, they're not like me! If they see you, will be killed." Each word was articulated with an intensity that surprised even Thorin himself, the words dragging up a horrific image of B's head splattered on the ground. He pushed them aside, it would only agitate him further.

 

"Do you understand that?" He half begged. B's eyes rolled, exasperation rolling off him. 

 

"Yes." He replied, Thorin leaned his head down and groaned for a moment. Of all the thoughtless, irrational and harebrained ideas... 

-

"Thorin! Are you talking to yourself?" Dis's voice sounded once more and Thorin snapped his head back up. 

 

"No!" He called back, guilt turning the words to lead in his mouth. B's face scrunched together at the quick footsteps of Dis rang across the floor. Thorin outright panicked, his mouth working uselessly as Dis pushed up the door and right past him. 

 

"Seriously, what is going on out here Thorin..." The words appeared to die in her throat as she looked down at the B. She took an instintive step back, lips parting in shock and her hand raising to point before letting it fall back down. Her eyes roamed from B who waved at her to Thorin's strickened features. 

 

"By Mahal." She whispered terror filtering into her voice. Thorin reached forward, clasping his hands around her shoulders but Dis didn't look at him, her gaze was fixed upon B. 

 

"Is that him?" She breathed. 

 

"Yeh..." Thorin suddenly felt rather awkward and checked on B. B looked about as awkward as he felt, his fingers reached down to pick at the ends of the scarf. However, he meets Dis's gaze without flinching. Dis would appreciate that. Speaking of, Thorin let her go and watched her calm down. A few breathes and she was smiling again, she waved back down to B and offered him a smile. 

 

"Well, we can't have him standing outside all evening." She braced her hands on her hips, her mind already working. Thorin felt afraid, he was close to telling B to run rather submit to Dis's schemes. 

 

"You'll need to go and let him in, then you can introduce him," Dis concluded, sweeping inside and calling for the company attention before Thorin could catch her. He wavered briefly, sending a hopeful smile to B and shot inside. The company were all wearing looks of similar astonishment when he passed through, floored by what was about to past. Thorin scowled at them, daring any of them to challenge him as he raced out into the hallway and down the stairs. 

 

He took each two at a time, nearly flying across the floor. B was outside! Only a door separating them, Thorin's flight only came to an end when he reached the front door. The broad expanse of dark oak stopping him. His fingers curled around the cool brass to open it. By Mahal, what should he say? Thorin panicked for only a second before the door swung back silently to reveal B standing before him on the front porch.


	16. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B meets the family and some surprises come forth. Can Thorin and B really have a chance? Will B be able to tell Thorin about how he feels? How will Thorin's closet react to the new addition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite dialogue heavy but look forward to more action next chapter. Here we lay the groundwork for future events, enjoy!

He had never thought much of romantic films. They always seemed so dramatic, building and building the anticipation of the audience till that 'look' shared between the main characters. The look was always inevitable and highly unrealistic. It portrayed all the hope, longing and potential. Thorin never thought he would experience the 'look', much less be giving as well as receiving... Yet looking at the figure on his world suddenly took a dramatic shift. When had B become the centre of his world? 

 

Thorin felt all the emotions of the last forty-eight hours rise up in his chest, the guilt at leaving him, the happiness of seeing everyone, the doubt of whether or not he truly belonged, the sudden breathlessness at seeing B and by Mahal, the agony at the thought of not seeing him again. All the breath was stolen from his lungs as he regarded B. 

\- 

Thorin looked so warm. His head haloed in the warm glow of the lights, eyes wide with a surprise just like he had first called out to him on the balcony. A slightly goofy expression touch his lips, making B's chest feel so cramped. Standing before the closed door, B had thought of so many things he had wanted to say and do to Thorin. The first thought was to kiss him and confess, the second was to punch him and scold him for leaving so abruptly. 

 

Now the door was opened his mind was blank as a piece of paper, it could only compute the fact that Thorin was there. Only yesterday, B had been so sure that he would never see him again. He wanted to say something though, the silence between them was a thick and full of anticipation. Like a right before a flood, they were both waiting for the first drop of rain to fall. 

 

Should he speak first? Perhaps an apology would be best, he had turned up uninvited on Thorin's porch... Or maybe a simple hello? Nervously, he shuffled and then wet his lips to prepare to speak. Thorin's eyes followed the movement, leaving B head to pound for a few moments before he was able to progress towards any sound. 

 

"Hi, Thorin. I'm sor... Sorry." He whispered. Thorin gazed back at him with wide eyes, hunger, longing and something deeper whirling in the blue pools. It made him want to hug the poor guy and never let go. B wanted to make Thorin happy, to be light and free rather than weary of the world. 

 

"Don't," Thorin replied in a choked voice, shaking his head and stepping forward to meet B. 

 

"Don't you dare apologize." They were only an inch apart, teetering on the edge. 

 

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He intoned, eyes a little too bright. B ducked his head for a moment and then raised it with a smile curling on his lips. It had always been so easy with Thorin. 

 

"True... You left... Left without. Without saying goodbye." He joked, Thorin gave a small guilty wince and reached up to drag his fingers through his hair. B reached across and give him a small poke in the chest as punishment. 

 

"I forgive you... Draft human." B gave a huff with an offended air. Thorin sniggered and the pair shared a little awkward smile. Thorin reached up to rub the spot where B had poked him. 

"Reckless zombie." Thorin returned. 

\- 

Thorin scowled inside, feeling almost cheated but dreadfully happy. He had wanted to be the one to apologize and make everything right. But, it always seemed to be B who got there first. Even after spending almost every moment of a week with him and learning almost everything he could about his ways. He could still surprise him again and again. He resolved that next time, he would take the first step. For now, he would simply rejoice in the fact that B was here. 

Now that they had gotten all the sticky stuff out of the way, Thorin could think of nothing better than reaching across to B. The space between they seemed to shortened dramatically, Thorin barely even had to step forward before he found himself with his arms full. Thorin nearly crushed him to his front, his chest tight, B didn't seem to mind. If anything Thorin was sure he felt the body in his arms snuggled impossibly closer into his grip. Adorable. Who would have thought it would take a curly haired corpse to make him feel like he belonged? 

\- 

B felt like his chest would burst, the spicy sort of scent that clung to Thorin was almost overwhelming. It made his head swim, being close to Thorin in this way was perfect. The hours apart now felt like a lifetime ago. B buried himself into the warmth and the darkness, wishing he had done this much, much sooner. If he had known how right it felt to be in Thorin's arms, he would have hugged him back at the Shire.Co and never let go. 

\- 

"B?" 

 

A low moan of an answer, muffled by fabric and skin, replied. Thorin smirked widely. 

 

"I missed you," Thorin confessed, leaning down just a touch to nuzzle his face into the curls. He would never confess to hearing the little whimper of elation from the bundle nor the wave of glee it gave him. 

 

"Me too," B replied after a few moments.

-

Thorin eventually broke the silence, his eyes fluttering open to face the world once more. 

 

"It's funny, you feel warmer than I remember." Thorin's voice sounded incredibly husky, sending small shivers down his spine as B was pulled back from the dream. 

 

It was such a pleasant comment, however, it served as a sharp reminder to B. He tensed, remembering his second purpose. The other zombies! He leaned back, wiggling a little against Thorin till his grip loosened just enough to let their eyes meet. Such a sight, B swallowed hard. Thorin's eyes were slightly shut, dark with desire. The pupils were wide as the moon, sucking at B's restraint as the blue was obscured with black. B felt himself sway upwards, falling into the depths of Thorin's gaze. He could feel Thorin leaning, the muscles shifting like soft waves under his fingers. 

 

"B, I wanted to tell you-"

 

The warble of a siren cut through the pair, freezing them into place as the grumble of an engine joined the siren. B let his eyes open and his body slumped slightly in annoyance. Thorin groaned with frustration and leant back, tucking B into his chest and hauling him into the house. 

 

"That's a patrol, come in, inside." His voice was rough as sandpaper, B followed him without a word. The dark wood blocked out the world, encasing the pair into the muffled noise of the house. B gave him a small smile and shrug. It couldn't be helped. Thorin sighed apologetically and shrugged back. 

 

Gradually, the pair disentangled themselves though they hardly moved an inch apart. B took a moment to look around him, his mouth falling a little open at the sheer grandness. Craved marble pillars and ageing stained glass filled the hallway. There were arches and rooms with dark furnishings, a wide staircase and rivers of blue velvet filling the rooms with a sense of royalty. Statues and a wide case filled with tomes. Even a chandler that twinkled merrily above them. By comparison, he looked like a grubby teenager. B cast Thorin a look, a questioning look on his face. 

 

"My father chose this place, not me," Thorin grumbled back ducking his head and leading him up the stairs to the sounds of badly muffled voices. 

 

Thorin's hand wrapped around his and began to draw him forward. "Come on," Thorin whispered. B would have been happy to go wherever, so long as he got to hold Thorin's hand. 

 

"Speaking of him, you're lucky he got pulled into some emergency." B raised his eyebrow in surprise but said nothing, stumbling after Thorin slowly. 

 

"You can stay here tonight B." Thorin continued, his grip steady as they climbed. 

 

"After that, I don't know what we're going to do." His eyes turned back to regard B, B would be lying if he didn't swoon a touch 'we'. 

\- 

When they finished ascending they came to the room that must have been Thorin's. When Thorin opened the door and pushed B inside a sort of hush fell on the room. B felt his mouth close up as he looked around all the faces that regarded his with varying emotions, somewhere hostile. Others were curious. And two were... Excited? 

 

The room was filled with men of varying ages and appearances, all familiar but so mismatches that B wasn't sure how they all seemed to work so well together. There were two that seemed to be almost too familiar, weird. B felt a nagging feeling at the back of his mind as he looked at them. They looked kind of like O. He shook off the strangeness and let his eyes fall on the final member of the gathering, Dis. 

 

Thorin came to stand at his shoulder, presence warm and solid behind him. Almost like a shield. Silence rained till one of the twins turned and whispered to his other half. The pair shared a look before climbing to their feet and nearly pouncing on B with a flood of questions. The room around them erupted into noise. 

 

"So you're the zombie from the story! What do you think, Fili?" 

 

"Seems pretty small if you ask me, not much of a fighter, Kili.

 

"Can you really speak Mr Zombie?"

 

"Boys! His name is B." Thorin scowled at them, drawing B through the throngs of legs and settling him into a sofa. B more fell onto the seat, shuffling back from the bubbling enthusiasm of the twins. Thorin took his seat next to B, sitting closer than really necessary, and threading his arm round B's shoulders. B was glad, he was hardly able to get a word in edgewise with these two. 

 

"Bee?" 

 

"No. B." 

 

"Like as in the letter?"

 

"Yes." The twins exchanged mystified looks before moving back.

 

"Well then, nice to meet you B-like-as-in-the-letter! Fili and Kili." B felt a laugh escape him as the pair shone with glee at having pulled off their little joke. 

 

Thorin took the lead and began to introduce the room to him, the owner of the name nodding or giving a small wave when their name was introduced. In Nori's case, the man winked at B provocatively causing thorin to almost growled the next name out. 

 

When the company was introduced, the questions started flying again. Dis settled herself onto a stool, low words exchanged between her and Balin. Dwalin was forced to leave the room, taking a call on his radio. He positively terrified B, fixing the zombie with a gaze that could have melted steel in its intensity. Had he done something to upset him? Even his voice sounded like gravel, rough and harsh as he excused himself. 

 

"How'd you die?" Borfur called across the room, curiosity evident in his voice. 

 

B shrugged. "I don't... I don't rem... Remember." B murmured in reply.

 

"How old are you?" Dis called next, cackling when Thorin scowled mightly at her. 

 

B shrugged again hopelessly. He wasn't very good at this whole conversation thing with other people. Maybe he was just nervous. 

 

"He could be in the late forties or even early fifties." Bombur intoned, adding his comment through a mouthful of cracker. Where did the food even keep coming from? So far he had seen the man eat an apple, three crackers and was no making his way through a sandwich as well! 

 

"But he has one of those faces, you know." Kili sounded from the floor. 

 

"You would know, brother." Fili teased back, the company laughed outrageously as the twins began to bicker and wrestle on the floor. 

 

"By Mahal." Thorin groaned, embarrassment clear in his voice as he hid his face behind his hand. B didn't really mind, he reached across and patted Thorin's knee sympathetically. Thorin smiled at him between his fingers. 

 

"We can't even smell him though. He doesn't smell rotten!" Nori called over the chaos, Fili managing to pull Kili into a headlock and claim victory. Thorin sent him a look and Dori smacked him up the back of his head. 

 

"Umm..." B said, unsure of how to respond. 

 

"Amazing." Gloin murmured quietly, while Nori reached up to rub the back of his head and scowled at Borfur. 

 

Finally, Thorin decided to reclaim his authority over the group. He leaned forward, seeking everyone's attention by clearing his throat. Slowly silence, B made the mistake of looking at Thorin's nephews, they learned their heads curiously in sync. He started to snigger and recevied a half frown from Thorin.

 

"He didn't come here for an interview," Thorin grumbled out. "Or an integration." He said, staring accusingly at Fili and Kili who adopted indignantly innocent appearances. 

\- 

"Why did you come here, lad?" Balin inquired from his seat, his pipe slowly puffing away like before. The soft inquiry caught everyone's attention. Thorin turned as well, his interested peaked. Even Dwalin returned, lingering at the door to listen. B stole a quick glance at Thorin before speaking. 

 

"To sho-show everyone." He paused to swallow. 

 

"To show them what?" Thorin asked, his gaze so reassuring. B barely took his eyes off him as he spoke. 

 

"That we change." B pushed out, a smile pulling his lips. They had to believe him! The group muttered at this declaration, opinions and words swapped back and forth as Thorin let out a heavy sigh. 

 

"B, no one here will ever buy that." Dwalin groused out from the door. B felt his stomach drop, but he wasn't defeated yet. 

 

Bifur gestured and Oin nodded along with him. "Indeed, we couldn't get him close enough to tell them. It would be his funeral."

 

"He's right," Fili added from the floor. 

"As soon as they saw you, they would blow you're head to bites," Kili said. B let his eye wander over the group, seeing much compassion but not a lot of agreement or enthusiasm. Many nodded sympathetically expect... Balin however gazed at B thoughtfully, drawing in a great breath before exhaling a cloud of pearly smoke and a puzzled comment. 

 

"Hold up there laddie, did you say we?" The effect was like flicking on a switch, B smiled widely and nodded his head furiously. 

 

"There are more of you?" Oin asked, almost dropping his trumpet in shock. 

 

"Lot... Lots of us. Changing." He smiled over the group, praying for them to believe him. 

 

"Dreaming." He turned his eyes back to Thorin who was staring at him with an open mouth, B was desperate for Thorin to understand what this could mean. If they were changing then he and Thorin had a chance. 

 

"That's kind of a big deal..." Dori whispered Thorin on the other hand seemed to have lost the power of speech. B sighed and patted his leg before turning to seek out a calculating Dis. Thank-goodness someone here had half a brain. 

 

"We need. We need to move fast." B said seriously, watching out of the corner of his eye as Dwalin moved into the room and whispered into Balin's ear. Balin looked startled for a moment but gathered his composure and frowned. The two began to exchange hushed whispers. That was... Interesting. 

 

"What do you mean?" Dis asked, a note of dread creeping into her voice. 

 

"Orcs." B spat, the room seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature, even Dwalin and Balin stopped were hushed.

 

"Chasing me." B turned to Thorin, concern rolling through his body. "Chasing us." 

 

Kili and Fili were on their feet in a moment, calling for B to be taken to Thrain. The rest of the company was only half a step behind, for a few moments chaos reined as everyone seethed with anger and concern. 

 

For a second, he was overwhelmed by the protests. Then Thorin's finger's slipped his, warm and all but too tight. B smiled at him wordless and squeezed, Thorin squeezed back comfortingly. They still had a chance, if Thorin was there then everything would work out. 

 

"That would be a bad idea!" Dis shouted over the noise, making herself the loudest and gradually everyone's attention shifted to her. 

 

"Why not? He is a reasonable man." Thorin growled out. 

 

"Oh!" Dis's eyebrows rose, the company quickly fell silent as they prepared for sibling spat. 

 

"I think you are confused, brother, it was our mother who was the reasonable one. It was our father who grounded you for a year for stealing some beer with Dwalin!" B felt Thorin went taut at these words and glared daggers at his sister. It seemed an old argument. 

 

"It's our father who likes to shoot corpses in the head!" Dis even accompanied this sentence with mini-gun motions for an added effect much to B's displeasure. He tried to think as little as possible at the prospect of having his head blown off, thank-you very much. 

 

"What other choice do we have?" Thorin nearly shouted back, cutting off Dis's next statement. 

 

As he started to brood, however, his anger slowly lessened. He turned back to look at B. "We have to get him through the city..."

 

"Someone would definitely see him," Bombur added. "He stands out too much." 

 

"Look's half dead," Bofur added, sniggering with Nori. Dis took on a considerative air, her teeth working over her lower lip lightly as she thought.

 

"There's not much time," B added hurriedly, not wanting them to get too far from the matter at hand. The other's were still waiting for him and it was only so long till the orcs tracked them down.

 

"We could fix him up." Dis mused. This earned a round of confusion and some gleeful smirks from the party. B raised his eyebrow, a seed of dread taking root in him and wandered his gaze back to Thorin who had adopted a pondering air. 

 

"I have some makeup, I was saving it for a special occasion that obviously isn't going to happen." Thorin and Dis exchanged a look, communicating wordlessly while the dread in B's stomach bloomed into dread. 

 

"Yeh, makeup might do the trick." There were noises of agreement within the company. Many were smiling and not just out of amusement, Kili and Fili we're trying to smother their laughter but looked eager. 

 

"Boys!" Dis called, the pair snapped to attention. 

 

"Go to my room and fetch my makeup, it's in a clear bag on my dresser. The smiling pair went so far as to salute, then dashed from the room, bumping and chattering all the way down the hallway. B turned his eyes to Thorin and shook his head, did he really have to? He even tried to widen his eyes, puppy-eyed as possible. Thorin shrugged and B slumped back, resigning himself to his fate. 

\- 

"Well, you seem to have this in hand. However myself, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin have been called to assist Thrain." Balin called over the assemble rising to his feet and knocking out his smouldering pipe. Those called were quick to rally but questions were thrown at them. Balin raised his hand for silence when the enquires grew almost unintelligible.

 

"I do not know why we have been summoned, but rest assured that I will contact you if you need. Now, Thorin and Dis will bring B to meet Thrain soon." Thorin straightened up, losing his gleeful expression and adopting a serious look. He exchanged a nod with Balin and rose to wave them off. 

 

"Please don't cause too much trouble," Balin pleaded, but a slight twinkle in his eye said that he knew much of what would go down while he was gone. For B, he gave him a grandfatherly smile. 

 

"We'll see you soon, laddie." With that remark, the group swept from the room and out of the house, leaving B at the mercy of a makeover.


	17. Transformation and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem and makeovers and it's time to meet the main man. Cliff-hanger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be so adorable, my apologies for the late update. I have been in work which seems to suck up a great deal of my time and energy like a black hole. This week, it shall be better. How soon the end approaches!

B wasn't sure what to expect, his world seemed to be changing so rapidly all the time. He had come here with a simple purpose, a four-step plan. Tell Thorin about the changing zombies, convenience everyone, find a solution to the orc problem and tell Thorin how he felt. 

 

Simple. B pondered mutinously in front of a brightly lit vanity as Dis mixed up foundations while Kili and Fili danced to 'Pretty woman, walk'in down the street.' loudly behind him. Thorin looked on, trying to hide his amusement a B's torment. 

 

B scowled at him mightly in returning, Thorin had the indecency to smirk! To smirk! B huffed indignantly and decided to ignore him for the rest of the evening. 

 

Thankfully, the others would be here soon. Then they could suffer the same terrible fate. B had told them of the group waiting for him to come back and the remaining company had volunteered to go and see that they got into the campy safely. They would more than likely curious about the others. It's not every day you saw a zombie with feelings. 

 

The plan that had been decided upon consisted of Bifur, Borfur, Bombur, Nori, Dori and Gloin's son, who by some strange occurrence had been roped into the whole affair, going out to the stadium to escort them into the camp/interrogate the other zombies. B mulled on this happily as he was promenade to the bathroom to wash, that they delightful time they would have with the over-enthusiastic bunch of humans. Maybe they would even be exposed to a makeover as well!

 

B cackled quietly as he stepped into a world of cream floors and soft yellow lights. It was so peaceful... He smiled, smiling to Thorin as he was handed a pack of fluffy white towels and a bathrobe.

 

"I'll be right outside if you need me." Thorin roughly stammered as his eyes wandered over B and to the bathroom. Was he...? Surely not. B smirked and nudged him playfully, unable to resist.

 

"I promise I will." He said tartly, taking delight in the rosy glow that climbed up Thorin's cheeks. 

 

Thorin spluttered and gave B a shocked look, B laughed and shooed him out before stripping down. Honestly, he was perfectly capable. If he had gotten into a human camp, he could definitely take a shower by himself. Though... B smiled as he stepped behind the pearly curtain, hot spray starting to casade down his chest. He wouldn't be opposed to the thought of Thorin joining him one day. 

\- 

B decided he loved showers. Showers were amazing. He couldn't remember ever being so clean... The water pushed away years of grim, brown smears of blood and cleaned up old wounds. He raked his fingers over his body and dug his fingernails through his mattered locks in an attempt to clean them up as well. B even indulged in a little shampoo that smelled like Thorin, blushing a touch at the thought of smelling like Thorin. 

 

Eventually, feeling almost light-headed, he slipped free from the water's heated embrace and shrugged on the white bathrobe. It hugged his form deliciously, B buried his face into it was a sigh of happiness and reached across the sink to rub some of the steam off the mirror. 

 

The surprise shower had made a difference, he still looked too pale to be human but his skin was clear of dirt and debris. His hair had even changed colour! It was copper and gold, curling into wavy strands slowly in the steam. One might say he even looked... Cute. He smiled and bundled up his clothes, stepping free form the bathroom to face the music. 

-

Thorin threatened to cover all of Dis's clothes in honey and leave them outside a bee hive if she dared to mention his dignified choking sound at the sight of the little zombie smothered up in the bathrobe when he returned. Dis smirked widely but said nothing, merely continued to set up a dizzying array of lotions, powders and creams. 

 

By Mahal, it was pure torture. Thorin wanted to ball the small, fluffy creature into his arms and never let go. Stepping forward, he took B's clothes to be washed, by the gods they needed it when he quite a whiff of his shampoo. 

 

Thorin felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him, coating him in a thick sort of smugness. Had he chosen it by choice? Did he like the way Thorin smelt? He wanted to get another smell, catch the lighter notes mixed in with the sandal wood and cinnamon when B was whisked away by Dis to the mirror. Thorin scowled mightly at his prise was taken from him but resolved to catch B later on, for now they had a job to do. 

-

Dis fretted and tutted around him for what seemed like hours. Fili and Kili, of course, helped, applying almost as much makeup on B as on each other. First came foundation, a lot of foundation. It made his face feel heavy but he endured. This was followed by more creams, powders, eyebrows, eyes and Dis even managed to fit in a haircut. She was truly a marvel. When B was finally allowed to look in the mirror properly, clothes freshly washed, he didn't recognise the man who stood before him. 

 

He looked so... Alive. His cheeks held a sort of warm pink tone, complemented by a light blush. His hair was no longer a rat's nest but had shape and texture, falling in pleasant curls and waves around his head. And his eyes... By Yavanna, they no longer stood in shadow behind a neglected facade. They sat happily, little crinkles marking his face with mirth as he smiled at himself. He did a slow spin, much to the amusement of the group. Kili whistled loudly in the background while Dis modestly called for compliments of her skill. It was delightful and gave his cheeks a peculiar tingling sensation but B cared most about what Thorin would think. It turned out he had nothing to worry about. 

 

When he finished his turn, he was greeted with the sight of Thorin's enraptured gaze. By Yavanna, it sent shivers down his spine. Thorin approached him slowly, circling him, letting his gaze trail the length of B's body. Fascination was the main emotion that swirled in his gaze, however, desire and shock were prevalent as well. 

 

"Good?" B prodded cheekily, smirking at Thorin when his cirling came to an end. 

 

"Unbelievable," Thorin replied in quiet amazement. B's heart soared. 

\- 

Before they left to greet the esteemed father, Dis loaded her gun and pocketed a spare magazine. Just encase. 

\- 

Beyond the high walls and automatic rifles, the shrieks of many Orcs penetrated the air. Their feet, some heavy and lumbering in step while others merely scuttled along, were eating up the ground. They were coming in their thousands, growling and snarling as they flittered through the fields, woods, towns and abandoned city. They were following the scent of their prey, at the head, the pale orc galloped like a raging beast. They were coming.

-

The camp seemed almost aggressive now, the darkness was full of shadow and danger. Fires crackled meaningly as they passed, almost as intimidating as the armed guards who walked the walls. The little group thankfully passed mostly unchallenged through the districts, tiny pockets of people were gathered around stalls selling all manner of goods alongside crafters, tailors and tinkers. It made B think oddly of a market, only it was particularly depressing. The items all ahead to a worn appearance, second-hand twice over. The remains of humanity. He gave a little shiver and strode a little closer to Thorin, a tiny thrill passing through him every time their hands brushed. Totally by accident of course. 

 

Dis lead the charge, anyone, before her melting away like butter under a scalding knife. Thorin was just behind her with B almost tucked into his side. Not that B was complaining or anything. Finally, Kili and Fili protected the rear and kept an eye on anyone who looked at them with just a scant to much interest. B tried to look human, stood up straight and attempted not to stare at anything for a suspicious amount of time. 

 

It was hard though, the world around him was a hive of activity. It was a garden of Eden for the senses, B had been deprived of activity and noise for so long. He wanted to look at everything, touch stuff, see what they stall held and ask people what they were doing. In addition, Thorin continued to catch his gaze in a most unusual and awkward fashion. Occasionally B would feel his gaze, however, when he looked up he found Thorin would have looked away again. Sometimes, he caught him in the act. Had he rubbed off his foundation or something? 

 

"What?" B whispered impatiently.

 

"Nothing," Thorin replied, a slight smirk pulling at his mouth. 

 

"It's just that... You look nice." He replied with a voice soft with affection.

 

"Th... Thanks." B said with pleasure, absolutely not preening under the compliment.

 

They moved through the camp towards the north, out of the market areas and began to filter into what seemed to be a honeycomb of military personnel. The flames were replaced with harsh fluscoent lighting that threw Thorin's face into sharp shadow. Long tents filled the well-trodden ground, camo nets and hauling became the landscape. Eventually, Dis lead them towards a tent that lay in the very heart of the hive. It seemed to be an entrance of sort, patrols stood armed and shivering slightly in the faint night breeze. 

 

"B..." Thorin's voice sounded close as they ventured closer. 

 

"I don't know how this will end, my father can be irrational. This might not work." Thorin made an effort to sound light, but his tone was dripping with uncertainty. 

 

"Hey..." B reached out on impulse, letting Fili and Kili flow around them as B and Thorin drew to a halt. B's hands slipped into Thorin's and gripped his fingers strongly. He held all of Thorin's attention, the pair only had eyes for each other. 

 

"No matter what. We stay together." B whispered with firm persistence, reassuring himself as much as he was trying to do for Thorin. 

 

"We're change... Changing everything." B stared up at the worried pools of blue, seeking resolution and maybe even... Confirmation?

 

"I know..." Thorin breathed apologetically. 

 

It wasn't enough, B stepped closer, pushing into Thorin's space. "Stay together, promise?" He mumbled urgently, praying that he had not been reading Thorin wrong all this time.

 

"I promise," Thorin reassured, letting B breath once more. They shared a fond look for a moment. 

 

"Come on," Thorin commanded, pulling them back into the flow of movement. 

\- 

The closer they came, the more anxious the other became. Fili continually fingered his knives and Dis's face became set in an almost painful look of determination. By Yavanna, B felt nervous just looking at them. Were they really going to pull this off? 

 

"It's game time." Thorin declared tensely as they approached. Everyone in the group briefly stiffened, nerves creeping in before a voice cut through the tension.

 

"Excuse me!" A voice sounded behind them, B felt his insides turn to stone. Dis's features moved from terror, apprehension and back to calm authority within a moment. Kili and Fili tried their hardest to not look guilty as a soldier approached the group, not aggressive but suspicious were rifle upon his features. 

 

Thorin moved forward to ask him, stepping out of the group. B marvelled at his ability to take charge. "To see our father." He answered distractedly, attempting to push past the guard. 

 

He was strongly rebuffed. "Mr Durin, I'm sorry but I can't let you guys in." Thorin's features turned into a stony mask with confusing swimming in his gaze.

 

"We're on high alert around here." The guard continued apologetically.

 

"Why? What is going on?" Thorin questioned uneasily. 

 

"Classified." The guard replied B was shocked at the confidence he had. Dis moved forward, effortless radiating power. 

 

"We have our own classified business, now let us through." She commanded, flickering her eyes over the man with disregard. Then, she simply pushed past him. The man bend to her will instantly, watching with a perplexed look at the family strode right past him. B had unfortunately fallen to the back of the line, leaving him unprotected from the questioning gaze that fell upon him. 

 

"Hey." B attempted causally as he slipped past, the man did not look convinced. Thorin and Dis had paused, looking over their shoulders in horror. B could see it all falling apart before his mind's eye, everything would be ruined. He had to act fast. Say something. Say something human! 

 

"How are you?" He blurted out. The guard gave him a weird look but he was not stopped. Nailed it, he crossed forth into Thorin's waiting grip. 

 

"He's fine," Thorin growled protectively over B's head, drawing him close as they moved deeper into the hive. 

-

If outside was busy, then beyond the tent it was organized chaos. The group moved into a warehouse filled with people of all ages scampering about. No matter their age, they all held the same efficiency of a soldier. B was sure that any one of them would put a bullet in his head given the order. He swallowed down a wave of fear as they walked into the lion's den. The place was murky, filled with the light of powerful beams that broke through the darkness. Cargo continuators and army vehicles made for a strange landscape, boxes were being lifted and there was the dazzling spark of a blowtorch in the distance. What on earth was going on? 

 

They paused at the entrance, Thorin raising his free hand to draw them to a halt. 

 

"Wait here." He murmured calmly, squeezing B's hand one last time before he began to search through the melee. 

\- 

In the distance, Thorin could pick up the glimmer of Balin's slivery beard as he and his father bent over a map. Dwalin's gruff voice filtered into the background, everyone was armed and dressed for combat. Dark clothes, layers and packs full of supplies. It was an army, for a moment Thorin boiled with rage at not having been informed before he reclaimed rational thought. He was here for B, not to play politics. He moved out, catching his fathers eye. 

 

The man looked annoyed at the sight of him, his face morphing from thoughtful to exasperated. He resisted the urge to shuffle under his gaze and motioned him over.

 

"What are you doing him?" His father accused roughly, the pair of them falling into step. 

 

"What's going on?" Thorin countered curiously. "What is all this?" 

 

"Not sure. But it's not good." Thrain replied vaguely, skirting the question. Along the side, Thorin catches the motion of Dis motion B and the boys to follow her. They began to creep along the inside, keeping pace. Could she not listen to him just this once? By Mahal, she was so frustrating. 

 

"We've been getting reports of large packs of orcs and corpses coming towards us." Thrain's words drew Thorin back into the conversation with a start. B had been right then, he felt his stomach drop at the numbers they could be facing. 

 

"We don't know why but there's nothing we can do. Too many of them too few of us." Why was his father acting like it was the end? Thorin let his eyes travel over his father's face, seeing the resolution in the lines that carved channels in his features. Did his father truly believe it was the end? His father would have sooner fought to the last man standing, at least that was what he had always preached. Nice to see that you can always be surprised by people, Thorin thought grimly. 

 

"I want you to go home, make sure Dis and the boys are inside. Lock all the doors and windows. Secure the house and take the gun, it's in my-" Thorin had enough, he stopped and stepped in front of Thrain to force him to stop. It would be the first time he would defy his father, Thorin knew it would be the first of many. 

 

"You mean the one in the hallway draw? Don't worry, Dis has it." He said casually, catching Thrain's arm he drew him beyond an armoured car quickly. "I need to take to you." He whispered urgently, not leaving any time for his father to disagree. 

 

"Thorin, I do not have time-" Thorin simply cut him off, enjoying the moment of shock on his father's face. "It is important, father." He hissed back, behind him Dis and the others took to watching them closely through the windows of the vehicle. 

 

It was now or never, Thorin took a breath before beginning. "This is going to sound insane. But..." He started uneasily, his voice wavering slightly. 

 

"I think that the dead are coming back to life." Thrain looked unimpressed, he was barely even looking at Thorin. 

 

"That does sound crazy." His dismissed simply. His gaze travelled constantly, moving to look around them at the preparations. Thorin felt a surge of resentment, he needed to listen. Thorin knew it would be hard to convince him but the least the man could do was to hear him out. 

 

"Their changing, father." He reasurred, desperation beginning to seep into his words. "They are somehow curing themselves." That got his attention. 

 

"You think they're curing themselves?" Thrain looked at him with disbelief, talking down to Thorin like he was indulging a child's fantasies.

 

"I saw it. It is really happening." Thorin snarled back.

 

"No, no. You know what is happening, Thorin?" His father replied, annoyed now as well. His tone was patronising, heating Thorin's temper all the more. 

 

"Everyday there is more of them, and less of us. They are not curing themselves. We are their food source, they are not becoming vegan." His father nearly spat out, loathing entering his words.

 

"They don't eat broccoli. They eat brains." His father raised his finger, gesturing with each word. "Like your mother. Your friends. Like your brother." Thorin felt his chest constrict tightly at the reminder, that Fernin was not standing next to him. Rather than humble him, it only made him more furious. 

 

"I want you to wake up, son." Thrain finished his lecture, the son and the father were nearly noses to nose. Thorin could almost touch the electricity crackling between them. 

 

"No, you need to listen fath-"

-

B had watched with growing outrage as Thorin's father lectured and scorned him. He was not going to stand for this. He was part of this and he would be damned if he wasn't going to go and support Thorin. He squeezed past Dis and Fili, Kili tried to pull him back but he shook him off. 

 

"I'm going to ex... Explain to him." B insisted furiously. 

 

"Explain?! Explain what? Explain this?!" Dis spluttered in shock whisper, trying to stop him. B marched on, it was now or never. 

 

Thrain interpreted Thorin, glowering and hissing at him. "You need to return home." His pushed back him, spitting commands over his shoulder while Thorin tried to spit back. 

 

B strode forward at the same time that Thrain did, his heart in his mouth. Thrain was looking over his shoulder, his face set with uptight fury at the very idea of being challenged. The two stumbled into each other, B bounced back as he was meet with the armoured chest. Perhaps not his best idea, nevertheless he certainly had the man's attention. Thorin was staring dread over his father's shoulder as B stared up into the astonished features. 

 

He should say something. Something human. Thrain's eyes were moving rapidly, jumping from his face to his clothes and back again, all the makeup in the world wouldn't have hidden it was this man.

 

"Hello..." B murmured, seeing Thorin dance round his father and come to his side. His fingers interlacing with B's tightly, Thrain's eyes darted over the motion and his face began to take on a thoughtful expression. B was sure he could hear the cogs turning in the man's mind. 

 

"Who are you?" 

 

"This is... This is B." Thorin informed him quietly.

 

"I didn't ask you, I asked him." Thrain said dismissively, his eyes never leaving B's. 

 

"Who are you?" He asked again, his voice dangerously soft.


	18. Missing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks, conclusions and heart to hearts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A nice touch of build up before we head into the action, I wanted to give it some more foundations before the end. I hope you enjoy it!

It was strange how something made of wool could feel so heavy to hold. Nori had picked up the scarf without thinking, the fabric simply slipping into his pocket when the group's back had been turned. Could it even be? It had taken a long time for the nagging feeling to gain rational thought, the scarf was so familiar...

 

Dori had shared the thought, Nori was sure he had seen something along the lines of realisation in his elder brother's features when he had been staring at the zombie. Slowly but surely, Yes, it was almost certainly his. He had stared at the fraying piece of wool, tucked lovely like a precious jewel, at the bottom of their wardrobe for long enough. He had examined every inch and could have recognised it even if he had been blindfolded. The texture of the rows of interlinking chains had been his signature.

 

He pulled the pilfered piece of knitting from his coat, the fibres warm from being so close to his skin. As if holding it close could bring him closer to the impossible. The idea that somewhere, somehow, his brother was still here. That he could see him again.

 

Nori had never been one to entertain foolish hopes, he prided himself on his pemissimsitc outlooks and had always tried to maintain a rational view of the world. Now, he could barely squish the hopes that had laid dormant within his heart. But if B could make it through everything, come in wearing one of his scarves and say that there was more waiting... Could he be blamed for dreaming that one of them might be him?

-

B tried to speak, he really tried. However, his tongue did not move and his throat felt tight as a corset. He tried again and again but all he could conjure up was a weak mumbling sound in the lull of a name.

 

"Ummm... Ummm." Thorin's father did not look impressed, his face remained questioning and so calm. That calmness, that was scared B the most. It was the look that soldiers had before they killed. He dropped his gaze, unable to hold the persistence of his gaze.

 

"You're a corpse." The words dropped like a pile of stones into his stomach.

 

Oh shit. Shit. B silently panicked, his chest began to thump wildly and his face felt too hot. Thorin's father did not seem to share the joy of the others, nor the fear. He just looked resolute. Thorin seemed to sense it, he was stepping forward to speak as his father turned his head this way and that to examine B. It made him feel like an insect trapped to a piece of flypaper, waiting to die.

 

"He saved my life." Thorin quaked, his fingers gripping so tight to B's he wondered if they might break.

 

"He took care of me." His voice now held a note of fear, almost babbling. "I triggered something in him, and that must have triggered something in all of them."

 

Thorin's father had stopped examing him, his face a look of interested thought as he listened to his son expel an explanation. B had never seen anyone show such little emotion before, so calm and yet his expression raised every hair on the back of B's neck. Thorin was still talking even when his father yanked the gun from his pocket and thrust it into B's face.

 

It so fast that B barely had a moment to react before spittle was flying into his eyes. The glimmer of manic hatred simmered in Thorin's father's eyes as his fingers clenched around the front of his clothes. He was forced back, Thorin stumbling and demanding that he released B.

 

"Now he's triggered something in me." The crazed father spat back, shoving B against a link of metal fences with a jiggling crash. The metal bite into B's back as Thorin's father towered over him, every inch quivering with fury.

 

"No! We... We wanna help!" B choked out, unable to draw his gaze from the barrel at the end of his nose.

 

"Please! They don't want to attack us." Thorin's words were harsher, full of urgency that seemed to break through to the man for a second. His eyes darted to Thorin momentarily. "They want to help."

 

"We're getting better..." B choked out, the fingers had begun to dig into his throat. The pressure increased as Thorin's father spoke again.

 

"No. Things don't get better, they get worse." His tone settling back to a velvety softness. B decided he preferred the rage.

 

"People get bit. Then they get infected and then I shoot them in the head." Each word punctuated by a violent gesture of the gun.

 

"No father." Thorin besceheed, trying to push himself between them but his father turned the gun on his son indiscriminately.

 

"That's what happened to you're mother and that's what's going to happen to him." Thorin's father growled down at him. 

 

The metal of the gun met his forehead, almost seeming to burn his flesh as it pressed down into his skull. By the gods, was this the end? But... He had come so far, he still had so much left to say and do. He had to see the others. He needed to see the world. He had to talk to Thorin. It wasn't fair that he should die now, not when he had so much to live for! B tried desperately to summon his last words as the man's face twisted into a satifised smirk. He was going to enjoy this. B was going to die at the hands of a fanatic. 

 

Thorin paralysed, seething with rage but frozen with fear at the thought of setting off the gun.

 

The click of the safety was too loud, it rang in B's ears as the man pulled back the trigger. This was it. His eyes found Thorin's and he offered a tiny forlorn smile. Thank-you for giving me life, B thought, letting his eyes flutter shut.

 

As the finger began to draw back, the click of a second gun echoed around them. B craned his neck to see behind the hulking form of Thorin's father. B sighed with relief, as Dis approached, Kili and Fili backing her. Thorin took a step back, looking as though he had been ready to try and snatch the gun from his father's hand. Would he ever stop being so reckless?

 

"Dis? What are you doing?" Her father probed quietly.

 

"I'm really sorry father." She replied, a touch guilty but not very remorseful.

 

She tipped her head to the side, motioning for B and Thorin to go. Slowly, she stepped closer and closer, her gun coming to rest on the back of her father.

 

"Please. Go Thorin." She pleaded, her eyes soft and heavy with love when she turned to them. "Go and be safe, no matter what."

 

Thorin stared at her in disbelief as their father wavered. B reached up, quickly pushing himself free of a shaking grip and into Thorin's side. Thorin wrapped his arm around him instantly, looking at each of his family with as if he was dreaming. 

 

"Thorin..." His father's voice broke on the name.

 

"I have to go..." Thorin returned, his eyes never leaving them as he backed away with B at his side. Then, it seemed to rush over him, taking B's hand his let out a whimper and dashed out, pulling them away from the scene.

-

Dori shoulder his rifle, drawing the group deeper into the nearly silent camp. It was late, late enough that the markets had closed and all those with half a brain bowed to the unofficial curfew. The streets now contained only a few wandering souls who took as much notice of the group as they would do of a blade of grass in a field. It had been almost too easy to sneak out into the outer areas. Dori was shocked at the lack of guards along the streets. Had everyone been called away to the emergency? Was in Mahal was going on?

 

His instincts were snapping like dogs, nipping and biting at his nerves as they progressed deeper and deeper. Closer to the stadium where the 'others' would be waiting, Dori wasn't sure if he was excited or afraid. Would they be like B? B had seemed highly cilivised if a little shy. How human would they be? Would they be more zombie? He swallowed, trying to shake off his nagging worries.

 

Doir had always been the mother hen, even growing up. Now he had fully embraced that role, taking on more responsibilities than ever. Even now, he wad leading the group back. Honestly, he just couldn't stand anything to be left to chance, it was too risky. He had fought against the group going, pointed out the risk of letting so many come and was then forced to again scold the members for bringing Gimli along. It was hardly like they were going for afternoon tea!

 

He felt the beginning of a migraine as his brother sloped in beside him. Nori hardly ever approached him willingly these days, the pair had reached a mutual tolerance over the years bu Nori's presence usually spelt upheaval in Dori's world. Nori only came to him if he was in trouble, had an idea or was about to do something stupid. If Dori was really unlucky, then it was a combination of all three.

 

"Yes, Nori?" He asked calmly, keeping his voice low as they crept through the crumbling houses searching for the fabled backdoor.

 

"You saw it. It's his." Nori accused.

 

Ever one to get to the point, nevertheless it made him quite breathless. They didn't speak about him. He died a long time ago.

 

"Nori now is not the time. Let the dead stay dead." He grumbled back, attempting to nip the brewing argument in the bud but Nori was relentless.

 

He felt something coarse against his chest, Nori's hand thumping against his chest as the scarf was push into his arms. Dori could barely look at it, he couldn't bear the reminder. The knitted chain, the muddy fibres and the strands so old they were fraying into little whisps. He bundled it into a fist, clenching around it and glared at his brother. Nori glared back, daring him to challenge him.

 

"How can you deny it when the evidence is right under your nose?" He was nearly spitting with rage.

 

"It's a piece of wool Nori. Stop trying to make it important!" He barked back, trying to keep quiet but failing miserably.

 

"A piece of wool?! How can you even say that?! You know that he made this, look at the chain and the tassels! How could it not be him?" Nori demanded, gesturing to the garment with near frenzied motions.

 -

The pair stood before each other, pausing to continue their feud in rising voices of hatred. The little band paused in front, watching with anxiety as the unofficial leaders scream each other horse. After a few moments, to the group, it felt like hours, but the cruel words reached their breaking point in a dreadful conclusion.

 

"You're deluded! You're just feeding the hope that you can finally save him." Dori hissed, seething with rage and pausing to continue his scolding. "You want him to be alive, so you can play big brother, say you're sorry and feel better."

 

"And you want him to be dead so you can be right! That it was my fault that he died!" Nori threw back, his face nearly bloodless with rage.

 

Silence reigned, the once loving trio now stood isolated for each other. Both wanted to apologise but they didn't know how to cross the bridge anymore. Maybe they had forgotten how.

 

Nori broke first, stepping away he threw one last sneer at Dori who glared back with venom as they parted.

 

The air still crackled with the charge of emotions. The brothers walked on. Nori first who walked with such thunderous steps that no one approached him. His face was a mask of sorrow and rage, wavering back and forth. Dori fell back to the group, face lined with the strain with the weight of grief and guilt. It aged him even more than the salt and pepper in his hair.

-

O was bored. It was an emotion that he realised he had known well over the years but had been unable to put a name to until now. Now, he understood it's crippling effect on the mind. How it encouraged anger, anxiety and anxious thoughts. At first, he had been overwhelmed, trying to push past the thoughts that sent him down a dark, spiralling path. Would B ever come back? Was this it? Would the orcs find them? Maybe B was already dead? Did he have anyone left in this world? What if they got stuck in this state? What if they were killed by other zombies, not just the orcs?

 

For what felt like years, he slowly came to terms with each and rationalized them. Looking around the group, he saw similar looks of despair on the faces of the half-dead. Eyes lost in the depths. Sorrow marked in frowning faces. Listless bodies. This would not do, they need to be occupied. Something to keep their minds from wandering down murky paths... Something like...

 

He rose to his feet and plodded across to one of the children, prodding her lightly in the shoulder.

 

"You're it." He whispered gleefully.

 

For a moment, the child didn't response. O feared it was all for nothing, however, the tiny girl raised her head. The clouds parted, her face opening like a ray of sunshine and she reached across to a similarly tiny boy with matted, blond hair and poked him.

 

"It." She murmured, stumbling to her feet and doing a shuffling run.

 

It turned out to be infectious. Soon half of the group had joined in and the other half was watching contentedly as they took joy in such a simple pleasure. It was a pretty slow game, most of them still unsteady on their feet, but they all made the most of it. In addition to their importu game, there was a slow trickle of zombies joining their heaven. Twos and threes mostly, nevertheless their numbers were swelling gradually.

 -

O was forced to step out the game, his chest feeling stiff and his mouth making funny wheezing noises. He looked around the room, taking stock of the gathering. Any more and they would have to move to a bigger hallway, thankfully the game continued with the participants merely dodging and hiding behind the newcomers. Watching it, O felt buyout with happiness. By Yavanna, it was so uplifting after so many years spent in solitude to hear laughter again.

 

There was one though who seemed far away from the playful atmosphere. Far away from the growing crowd, Legolas had taken prose by an open window. He had even clambered up, resting on the sill and staring hopelessly into the distance with a mournful expression. It tugged painfully at O's heart to see him so deep in melancholy. He stepped up, padding across nearly silently and came to settle next to the forlorn blonde.

 

A scrap of sliver sparkled like a star between the elegant, dirty fingers of the man. O watched as he twisted and rolled the thing between his hands, a steady green light blinking on and off like the pulse of a heart. Legolas, however, was barely looking at it, his eyes were far, far away.

 

"Hello..." O whispered softly, startling the blonde so hard he almost fell from the window.

 

"Oh! O... Hello." He noted apologetically. "I'm sorry for not... Noticing you sooner."

 

O hummed back, watching the wind tug at his wispy plaits lightly. Had he always plaited his hair?

 

"What's that?" He questioned off-handley, not wanting to push Legolas away. It was like trying to coax an animal from under a rock, one false move and it would scurry right back under.

 

"I..." Legolas held it closer, his brow furrowing as he tried to recall exactly what. "I think it is an... Ear... Earpiece?" He concluded, a small smile crossing his lips.

 

"It must be very sp... Special." O prompted gently.

 

"Yes. It makes... Me makes me feel important. Like I... I have this treasure." He indicated the technology, brushing his thumb across it with an affectionate look before his features grew sorrowful once more. "However..."

 

"Yes?" O murmured back, watching carefully.

 

"It makes me feel broken... This is important to me because it con... Connects me to someone." His words had become distant.

 

"I feel like I'm missing someone. It hurts. It hurts so... much." Legolas lamented. His fingers coming up to rub at his chest as if the pain had taken physical form.

 

"You miss them." O sighed and reached over, patting his leg sympathetically.

 

"I understand, I... There is someone out there that. That I need to connect with too. It hurts to not be with them." He whispered sincerely.

 

O understood the ache all too well, it sometimes catching him unaware. It was sharp and intense, other times it was slow and made it almost difficult to think.

 

"Just think..." O wasn't sure if he was qualified to give advice but he was going to damn well try. "Soon, we'll have answers and help... And then we can help you find them. You're... You're not alone in this."

 

He jerked his head back to the milling groups. They would share the burden of learning how to live again, together. Legolas looked too and the clouds slowly drew back from his cornflower blue eyes. He and O exchanged a short sort of nod, together they wandered back into the throngs of the almost-dead.

-

The fight had been painful to watch, it felt like they had been intruding on the pair as wounds were ripped open again. Borfur had seen Nori fight with Dori plenty of times, by Mahal, it was a quiet day if Dori and Nori hadn't had a fight by three 'ockle. Their views weren't unfounded however, many of the crowd had wondered aloud at what they might find. Half decaying creatures? Would they be able to speak too? Could the dead come back? It was a perilous time, full of uncertainties.

 

Borfur had decided however to support the zombies no matter what, if the dead could truly come back then the world might have a chance once more. He didn't want to live a half-life anymore. He didn't want to live in a world surrounded by fear, it was exhausting to constantly be looking over his shoulder. Of course, he had Nori, but he was always counting down the days till one of them was killed or bitten. Borfur was desperate, maybe even foolishly so, for an alternative.

 

Strangely, he did not seem to be the only one who had hope.

 

Gimli, the wrly sneak, had manoeuvred himself to match Borfur's stride as the group rustled their way into the stadium. It was peculiar, however not as much as the sounds of laughter that Borfur he infrequently catch. Perhaps he had finally gone mad...He waited patiently till the lad had worked up his courage to ask his question.

 

"Do you really think the dead are coming back to life?" Borfur nodded, sensing that Gimli had not yet finished.

 

"Of course, B was practically human. A little stiff but he was definitely not a zombie." He replied cheerfully, silently cheering the lad on to his real question.

 

"Do you..." The lad paused for a long moment.

 

"Do you think that everyone has a chance of coming back?" Gimli faltered out, almost as if speaking the words aloud would somehow make it impossible.

 

Borfur smiled sympathetically. He reached across and clapped his roughly hand around the boy's shoulder.

 

"Keep you're chin up Gim, if we think positive it'll all turn out." He squeezed reassuringly and dropped his voice to almost a sigh. To grow up with so much sorrow at such a young age. 

 

"I'm sure he-I mean, everyone has a good chance of being found." He gave Gimli a sly wink.

 

Gimli tensed at his words, his face taking on such a hopeful look it was near painful. Borfur felt his soul lift at the sight, even if Gimli grumbled with all the teenage ansty he could muster and strode off to get to the head of the pack. He could still remember the silent boy weeping at the graveside, fingers clenched and beard soaked with tears. He prayed, by Mahal, he would plead with the gods themselves to get the happy ending they all deserved.

-

Dis watched with a heavy heart as Thorin and B's figured whipped around the corner and out of sight. She kept her finger on the trigger though, long after the sounds of their thudding feet has been lost to the din. Thrain was staring at her with smug care, gun pointed uselessly at the wall. Was this man truly her father? Dis kept the gun steady through her hands threatened to shake with the effort. 

 

"You're not going to shoot me." Thrain remarked smugly, all his attention on Dis.

 

Dis smiled back peacefully and shook her head. "Yes. Yeh, I will." She responded sincerely, she might not shoot to kill but she would shoot him. She had long ago recognised her father for his faults, she wasn't going to let him stand in the way of her brother's chance at happiness. "Totally."

 

Thrain's smile dropped from his face. Behind her, Kili and Fili sniggered and scurried off when she ordered them to tell the other's what had happened.


	19. Children's Games

Laughter? Why was there laughter? Dori heaved his weapon out of his hand, holding it up to pause the group in their steady shuffle. Silence for a moment and then another soft tinkle louder than the first. more. A high giggle. Dori hadn't heard joy like that since before the outbreak, it was something of the past. Too pure and innocent to survive in such a broken world.

 

His eyes turned to the others, the group paused and exchanged looks of astonishment and confusion. However, they all seemed to be able to hear the sounds. That ruled out the idea that he was going crazy, how dreadfully reassuring. They all froze, straining their ears to hear the bizarre sounds again.

 

A giggle. The patter and stamp of running feet. A chortle followed by a surprised squeal of delight. What was going on?

 

To their right, a set of doors banged open down a murky corridor, bodies of different sizes and heights scampering through in a rapid chase. They squealed, shrieked and screamed at each other just like children in a playground. The party exchanged looks of disbelief. Were they playing a game?

 

Slowly, they advance down the corridor and through the door. Through each door and hallway, they went, chasing the pattering of feet and the trails of footprints that distributed the dust that carpeted the floor. Dori could have sworn he caught words as they moved, actual words! Not just the mindless moan and groan of a pack.

 

His heart did a traitorous jump as an impossible thought crossed his mind. It was all Nori's fault, the possibility nagged at him, eating away at his resolve like a worm burrowing through an apple. If they were here, why couldn't he be?

-

The group moved into the heart of the stadium, up a broken escalator and along filthy plains gradually turning to dusty. They followed the ghosts, catching glimpses of hair and the flash of an arm around a corner. Did they even know they were being followed? Or were they leading them along? Nori wondered if it was an elaborate trap. Who was the chaser and who was being chased? He gulped but didn't have the heart to bring his weapon into position as they sulked about. Half alive or not he couldn't shoot a bunch of laughing children.

 

Finally, they seemed to reach the focus point of the gathering. Through a set of smudged doors, the pattering feet varnished. Behind them, the party could hear the dim of many voices, some coherent and others more unintelligible. Nori wondered if the zombies changed at different rates, B seemed to have been almost human. But he couldn't remember anything... Nori gritted his teeth, a shiver of fear running through him. He rather his brother remain dead than live to see him return and not remember them. That would be the final straw.

 

He and Dori took the led, leaving the others to form a tight knot behind them as their hands moved to the handles of the door. Dori began to murmur quietly, letting his gun tucked into his side and ordering the others to remain calm. Their approach needed to be calm, they didn't want to spook the zombies and not be unprepared for an attack. Blah. Blah. Blah. Nori's heart was pounding so loudly he barely heard most of what Dori was saying. He could be waiting on the other side of this door, what did it matter if Gimli was at the rear of the middle of the group?

 

When Nori's cheek muscle began to twitch and Borfur started to yawn, Dori finally decided they were ready to enter. Nori was sure he had aged ten years by the time they finally began to push through the doors.

 

The first thing that hit them was the noise. It was a tumult of sounds, whispering, moans, talking, chattering, laughing, giggling, sobbing and groans all mixed into a wave that assaulted their ears. Amongst this, no one seemed to have noticed their entrance.

 

The second thing they noticed was the mass before them, B had outlined only a few in a room but his calculations appeared to be far from the mark. Many of them outright gaped at the variety of zombies before them, all ages and sizes milled about the room in random little groups with a wide sort of open circle in the middle. In that, zombies darted about at different speeds, eyes alight and mouths peeled back in joy as they played.

 

Nori reached over to his arm, pinching himself sharply. No, he wasn't dreaming. He let his gun fall at his side, watching with fascination a the sight of such innocent joy. Hardly the stuff of nightmares, these creatures looked positively human in the way they interacted. The adults watched with contented smiles, some engaging and other's standing watch while children bounced haphazardly.

 

The game seemed to have broadened out, occasionally a small group would burst through the bodies and back into the circle from within the stadium. Nori turned to Dori, fixing him with a questioning look. What did they do now? Dori looked frozen, his mouth wide with astonishment and shrugged haphazardly.

 

"Let's put our weapons away, at least then we look friendly," Borfur whispered behind them, every full of common sense.

 

Nori smiled affectionately at him and winked and as holstered his weapon. Borfur blushed a little as the group began to move into space. Slowly, their presence had begun to garner interest, zombies fell silent as they looked upon the entrance of the humans into their gathering. Some murmured, indicating the scarf woven around Dori's hand. None attacked, none threw themselves at them in an attempt to eat their brains. To Nori, it was by far the strangest thing he had encountered, it felt like they were defining the natural order of so many years of prey and predator.

-

Thorin and B stumbled out of the corner, the figures of Dis, Thorin's father and his nephews were quickly lost to the shadows. Thorin pulled him on, head swinging from side to side as they dashed through the men that worked like army ants. B tripped on occasion but his running had greatly improved since their last dramatic escape. The emotions were pretty feelings, fear, adrenaline, anxiety and a peculiar thought that someone had definitely seen them.

 

They ran and ran past houses and through alleys till Thorin's chest was heaving and B had to yank them to a halt to force him to stop. Thorin's forehead was beaded with glimmering pearls of sweat and his breath came in ragged gasps, B reached up and brushed the sweat away. The corner they had wandered into was dark as the night sky, torn tarpaulin and shadowed crates littered the space. The only light came from a dying campfire outside, casting the pair in a hellish red.

 

'You... You okay?" B murmured anxiously.

 

Thorin opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it and then shook his head.

 

"That could have gone better..." He replied, dark humour adding a tiny smirk to his mouth.

 

B sighed and nodded, letting his fingers reach down and wrap round Thorin's shy. Thorin's fingers squeezed back, his free hand pushing into his hair before he stepped closer to B.

 

"I..." Thorin's voice quavered, shaking a little before he drew B into a tight embrace. Every inch was crushed against Thorin, it was wonderful. B wrapped his arms around him too, burying himself against the muscled shoulder.

 

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just froze up, and then I wanted to help but it felt like I couldn't move." Thorin blurted out, leaning back and cupping B's face with his fingers as if he was reassuring himself that B still stood before him.

 

"I could see the bullet hitting you, seeing you there... It felt like the whole world was about to end." Thorin confessed, his fingers reaching up and brushing across B's forehead where the gun had burned coldly against his skin.

 

B shivered, one from the heat of Thorin's fingers and the second from a chill at how close he had come to death yet again. For a few precious seconds, they stayed in the silence.

-

B eventually wriggled a touch, capturing Thorin's attention with his movements. They were still figurative, and B had to warn the others of the approaching the orcs.

 

"I need to warn my friends." He whispered urgently.

 

Thorin's brows furrowed for a moment, then he remembered and nodded in agreement. His fingers reached but B met him halfway, sliding his own amongst them as they began their journey back down the alley.

 

"And the group, maybe they've found them by now." Thorin speculated.

 

As the pair took their first few steps, the blare of sirens began to echo overhead. The noise was near defending, filling their ears with repetitive echoes. This was combined with bright searchlights that blasted to life, filling their previously shadowy corner with sharp artificial light. Thorin sighed heavily, couldn't they catch a break just this once?

 

"Shit!" Thorin snarled and pulled them faster, the lights and the thunder of approaching feet sounding behind them. "We'll head to the subway!" He called, pulling B along with him as they tried to outrun the light.

-

The group watched and the zombies watched them back, the whispers passed like waves through the group. More and more heads turned, eyebrows were raised and look exchanged. Dori watched them carefully, taking note of the emotions that flirted with their features. So deep in his musing, Dori was jolted violently back to earth when Nori's hand clamped around his wrist in a vice-like grip. Thank-goodness he hadn't been holding his gun, Dori might have taken Nori's head off with such a violent start.

 

"Nori!" He hissed angrily, drawing himself up to enter into a long rant about proper communication.

 

"Dori..." Nori whispered back, his voice a throaty whisper.

 

Nori's face was dangerously white, light tremours passed from the grip along Dori's arm in an almost spidery fashion. Was he having a stroke? Dori felt real anxiety flood his system as his brother's hand other hand rose, shaking. Was there an orc tucked away in the corner? Dori watched, his eyes lingering intently as he followed the path that Nori had laid out for him. What he saw... Dori was sure it was the closest he had come to a heart attack.

 

His brain and lungs emptied as he emitted a shocked gasp. Nori beside him was stammering incoherently as the slight figure amongst the joy bodies turned to follow the sound. Maybe he had died, perhaps this was a dream or some sort of hallucination brought on by stress. Dori searched madly for answers, unable to process the flaxen hair and enquiring chocolate eyes that meet his.

 

He had died of that face, stared for hours and hours at it in photographs. Dori could have told you the number of freckles he had on his face or the way his hair seemed to hold blonde, brunette and ginger all the same time in its strands. At present, it was matted and uneven, but he picked out the tangled braids with a stab of pain.

 

"Ori?" Nori whispered beside him, reaching for the figure as he approached. "Do you remember us, Ori?"

 

Dori felt his heart tighten a notch further as a furrow settled between the soft features. Just like Ori, the tiny marks of concentration when he considered a problem or became confused. He was but a few steps before them now, silence had washed over the room to see how the little scene would play out. It felt almost like a historical moment, something heavy was occurring here.

-

By Mahal, the pair looked just like him! O chewed his lips as he let his eyes wandered between them steadily. The nose for one thing. Maybe something in the eyes too. O felt drawn to them, pulled by an invisible thread from the moment he had turned to see who had gasped. It was surreal, they looked like they had seen a ghost... O felt his heart give a sudden pulse, did they... Could they possibly... Did they know him?

 

He inhaled sharply as the younger spoke, a spark shooting off inside his braid. Those braids and the voices... He felt oddly like crying, but he couldn't for the life of him think way. O felt like a ton of bricks had settled on his chest. He was so close to the truth, remembering... They had called him Ori. Ori. Ori. Ori. He repeated it again and again, racking his long dead brain while the pair exchanged terrified looks.

 

Please! O, no Ori, wanted to beg them to tell him more. Please, who am I? Who are you to me? He could have screamed with frustration, the answers were so close and yet they elude him! Then it hit him. Ori almost fell over, momentarily staggering with the weight of realisation. So many years, not all, but many flowed into his mind at an almost dizzy rate. Summers. Parties. Fights. Playing. Birthdays. Tears. Laughter. Love.

 

"N... Nori?" He whimpered out, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as the emotions of so many years apart came down upon his heart.

 

"Dori?" Ori whispered, his brothers nodded enthusiastically. Brothers. Such a lovely word.

 

Ori wondered if his face would break from smiling, his muscles began to ache but he could no longer stop smiling as he could stop weeping. Rivers of salt began to run down their faces as well, by Yavanna they must have been a dreadful sight. Dori opened, pulling Nori into the embrace and then he motioned Ori to join them. It seemed so natural for Ori to take two stumbling steps forward into the warm embrace of his family. He was home.

 

"We've missed you so much, Ori." Nori whispered, his voice thick with tears as limbs and hair tangled together in the hold. 


	20. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's and B's dramatic escape lead them back to the group, yet they don't have even a moment to breath before the gathering is set upon by their mortal enemies. Has their luck finally run out? Will Ori lose the family he's found all over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry this is coming in so late! Stay tuned everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride and my apologies for any spelling mistakes/punctuation errors. Onward!

The stadium seemed to be nestled in silence when as the pair scurried through it's darkened hallways. Each window was light in moonlight and shadow, casting a glow across their features as they moved through it. Ahead, they could hear the murmur of voices and the chattering of many conversations. Strange, B could have been sure that it had been louder than when they felt. Their feet splashed softly through puddles, following the golden beam of Thorin's torch. It was a minor miracle that they had made it.

-

As the approached the hall where B had left them, the tumult grew louder. Thorin's face grew light with relief, the voices of Nori, Dori and others of the group becoming clearer. By Mahal, thank-goodness. Thorin felt his shoulders loosen just a notch, at least he didn't have to worry about the corpses or the others not getting along. If anything, it sounded like they were having too much fun for the depth of the situation. Was Dori... Laughing? What earth? When did Dori laugh? Thorin was baffled, he exchanged a look with B whom mindless shrugged back.

 

Come hell or high water, Thorin reached for the latch and pushed open the door with a firm push. The plastic and metal eeking slightly as it was jolted out of its rest, covering the shocked gasp that exited Thorin's lips at the sight before him. There were hundreds of them...

 

B had described some as many as thirty, however, before they stood a crowded room full of corpses of all diversities. It was mind-boggling, and there in the centre stood his men gathered in a joyful cluster around a tiny zombie who seemed to be hugging everyone he could lay his hands on. Maybe he was dreaming, Thorin pinched himself hard to double check. He couldn't remember ever seeing Nori smiling, nor Dori looking so... Young... Had everyone lost their minds?

 

"O?" B called out, his face a baffled smile.

 

The little figure who was causing so much of a stir suddenly noticed them, instantly he perked up. Thorin nearly choked the shock of seeing the young corpse all over again. How dreadfully surprising.

 

"B!" He squealed, at the same time his group saw him.

 

Thorin did a quick mental count as they dashed forward and effectively tackled them to the floor. Everyone was accounted for, including the addition of Gimli who seemed to be hiding near the back in an attempt to not be noticed by Thorin. Cheeky boy.

-

B smiled as he embraced O halfway, grabbing and spinning him around. Happily, the friends giggling and exchanged breathless remarks about how happy they were to see each other before either was able to get down to business.

 

"O... What's going on? Where did all they all come from?" B asked excitedly, spinning his head around to try and discern their numbers.

 

O merely shrugged. "Just came... Said they felt it." He tapped his chest, his face awash with happiness.

 

What on earth was going on?

 

"O?" B promoted gently once more, turning his eyes to finally rest of the pair they had come to protectively stand near O like bodyguards.

 

"B..." O swallowed, his face both nervous and enlighted. "I... It turns out... I have brothers." He reached out, taking the hand of each, both of beaming and bowing.

 

"You're O's brothers?!" B squeaked out in shook, seeing the family resemblance instantly now they were together.

 

"Indeed, Mr B. Though we have already been introduced." Nori nodded, his eyes puffy from tears in a proud voice. "Dori is the eldest, I am the second and..." He turned, fixing O with a fond gaze. "Our little Ori is the youngest."

 

B felt his chest expand with happiness, he rushed forward and gave O-no Ori a second hug.

 

"I'm s... So happy for... You!" He cried. Ori had brothers! A family! B was delighted, and from the way they looked at his best friend, they clearly loved him.

 

"Thank-you. I'm... Home." Ori replied, nearly cracking B's ribs in returning the hug.

-

Woe to cast a cloud upon this sunny day, B was forced to release his friend when Thorin began to give the highlights of what had been going down since they parted ways. It was an extremely shorted tale, mostly mashed into a few sentences but everyone listened attentively. Ori exchanged worriedly looks with B, making sure that he seemed to be in one piece despite his best assurances. The company grumbled angrily about Thrain's treatment and muttered even more darkly at the mention of the approaching orcs alongside the soldiers.

 

"Ready... For a fight." Ori said, fuming in anger.

 

"Yeh... I can see that." Nori confessed, taking a look around him if seeing the numbers for the first time.

 

Their discussion was suddenly cut short, the alien roars echoed above them. Gasps and even a few curses flooded the group, guns were raised instantly. Safety clicking off as the movements of the orcs above them tapped upon the glass panels. Their chuckling, distorted figures looked like almost ghoulish from above as they began to work out how to reach their prey. Dori and Nori shoulder themselves into position, the others following the suit as they prepared.

 

Were they really going to fight? B double checked the numbers, straining his neck to see just how many figures he could make out. More than fifty. Maybe, even more, running about the stadium, he gulped audibly as he watched them. Could they really defeat so many? He tired his head to Thorin, about to pose his question when the creaking and crunching of glass began. They were going to break the glass.

 

"They're here now." Ori murmured wearily, shrugging his scarf closer.

 

Thin webs appeared across the panels, delicate and spreading quickly across the surface as the orcs brought their firsts down again and again. The snarling and grunting increased in volume. B looked at Ori. Ori looked at B. Thorin looked at B. B looked at Thorin. Thorin looked at his friends.

 

"Keep them out?" He begged, both to Ori and his friends.

 

"We will," Borfur reassured, his mouth pulled in a grim smile.

 

The glass began to shiver above them, specks and shapes falling like snow as the orcs redoubled their efforts.

 

"Run," Ori whispered urgently, reaching over and giving B a push.

 

"We can handle this. Go!" Dori confirmed confidently, turning and starting to give orders to the groups who slowly started to attention.

 

B's hand reached for Thorin's stealing into his fingers as Thorin turned and pulled them through the crowd. They pushed their way through, eventually clearing a path to a clear corridor through which they made their escape. Behind them, the glass finally surrendered and caved under the violent assault. Shards tinkled merrily to the floor, followed by thuds, howls and the volley of gunfire.

-

Nori took Ori into his side, Dori covering them as Nori moved Ori into the crowds.

 

"You stay behind me or Dori. You don't leave our side for a second." Nori commanded, already turning back but Ori reached out and dragged his brother back into a fierce hug. Nori paused and then crushed him to his chest, forgetting the battle around them for a moment.

 

"It won't be like last time." Ori promised, releasing his brother to face the hordes.

-

The snarls of the orcs, denied of their true prey echoed behind them as they ran. The stadium suddenly seemed full of shadows and too dark corners, each seeming to have an orc hiding inside it. Through hallways and empty rooms they dashed, concrete changing to mouldering grass. The pitch stood like an arena before their eyes, patches of light and darkness before their eyes alongside the remnants of siting falling into disrepair around them. B could almost hear the crowds from ancient worlds, cheering for their blood as the shrieks of orcs rang out behind them.

 

B stole a glance behind them, instantly regretting it. A skinny orc began to gain on the pair rapidly, shoulders hunched in to make the mutated body move faster. It was so close B could almost see the mismatched teeth covered in mouldering pieces of human flesh. Thorin's gun sounded and the beast dropped down with a foul shriek of pain. Another dropped down to take it's placed, however. Again and again, Thorin shoot bullet after bullet as they ran across the field and into the maze of corridors. The roars followed behind them.

-

On their left, a new problem surfaced. B was beginning to wonder if the universe really did have it out for them. The stomp of boots and the shouts of men were added to their purses. Honestly, could they at least have a chance? B ducked his head over a bannister, watching clusters of soldiers fan out in search of them. It was unfair to have two species trying to kill them, B sent a small thanks off to Dis that she had been able to hold them off for so long before Thorin ordered him to move faster.

-

The black jeeps rumbled almost silently along the roads towards the stadium. Black as the night around them, though the morning was not far away. Dwalin allowed his fingers to ran anxiously up and down his weapon, running his palms over the loaded clip again and again. It was comforting, solid and reassuring.

 

Dwalin needed action and movement to relax, Balin, on the other hand, was perfectly able to sit still for hours upon end and still maintain a car head. Even now packed into this tiny vehicle, Kili and Fili restrained in the back and Thrain who looked ready to murder anyone who dared to even open their lips, he was as calm as a lake on a summer's day.

 

Dwalin pondered mutinously, hoping against hope that Thorin and B had gotten away. Dwalin would rather never see the idiot again than have Thrain find him. Lovesick fool, of all the times to fall in love, why did it have to be with a zombie? Dwalin stole a look at Balin. Balin shrugged his shoulders minutely. His brother, the man who knew all, did have the answers? Dwalin shifted uncomfortably, truly beginning to fear for what or whom they might meet.

 

"Sir! Your daughter is with the corpse. We have eyes on them." The radio crackled out in a frazzled tone.

 

Thrain smiled and leaned back contentedly, but his eyes stayed narrowed. His face seemed to have been more lined than ever before.

 

"Sir..." Balin began in the back, all eyes turning to him. "Are you sure this is the best course of action?"

 

Thrain startled out his mind and turned his head. He regarded Balin as if he had just given him a live scorpion.

 

"Of course. Thorin is clearly deluded, the strain of leadership is clouding his mind." He snapped back. "An animal will always be an animal."

 

"B. His name is B," Balin replied, placid as ever.

 

"He is a monster," Thrain replied, his voice becoming angry.

 

"You're the monster!" Kili and Fili suddenly shouted from the back, feisty little lads Dwalin thought appreciatively as Thrain with a face like thunder whipped round.

 

"I'm trying to keep you all alive! It is my responsibility as you're LEADER! YOU MUST OBEY ME!" Thrain commanded, spittle flying from his lips.

 

Silence fell once more in the jeep.

-

The stadium was full of jumbled pieces of the past and broken glass, crunching under the feet of the soldiers as they crept through the corridors. The beams on the front of their guns swept back and forth, cutting through the darkness like knives. Each man crept through silently, eyes rolling over the space as they searched the shadows for the monsters that lurked there. The silence was heavy around them, anticipation rolling through it like waves.

 

A scream sounded like one of the lights wandered across the ceiling. It's beam picking out the flashing eyes and gravel coloured skin of an orc as it threw itself upon them. It barely even seemed to jump, one moment crunched like an overgrown spider and the next it was knocking them to the ground. Screams of man filled the air as the beast ripped through them, the hail of gunfire followed alongside the crunch of bones.

 

Then it was all quiet, the orc moved over a body and began to feed. The stink of blood and the tearing of skin filled the senses of those who had fallen but were not yet dead. One soldier raised his head, blood trickling down his face even as he reached for his weapon. The shuffling sounds of movement altered the orc, it raised it's head, pieces of flesh slowly dripping from its jaws. it advanced upon the human, licking its lips.

 

The man fumbled with his gun, catching his fingers on the metal as he tried to aim it. To his left, a second orc rose its head. Like a game of cat and mouse, the creatures closed in upon their prey.

 

Out of the blue, a zombie dashed forth from the night. His pale and hunched form moved at a run, slamming into one of the orcs with a fire extinguisher in hand. The sound of the metal hitting the orc's flesh had never sounded sweeter. One received a nasty head strike while the other's skull was smashed in.

 

Zombie and human regarded each other, unsure of what to do now. Both were breathing hard, adrenaline coursing through their bodies. Then, the zombie began to advance, dropping the extinguisher with a sharp thump to the ground. The human kept his gun ready, but at the hand extended to him, he lowered it. The zombie's grip was tight and reassuring, pulling the man to his feet.

-

The legions of men were gaining more rapidly, like dogs on the hunt they had their scent. B and Thorin simply kept on running, seeing out the corner of their eyes the flickering swarm of lights following them. With nowhere to go down, they went up. Up and up. Level after level they ascended, their dark bodies flitting across the walkways and upstairs. Their purses voices followed them, jumbling out phrases and encouragement.

 

Their luck ran out on the fourth level, turning a bend an orc jumped out from the shadows. Its claws latched onto B's back, sending him tumbling to the floor and ripping his fingers from Thorin's grip. They rolled for a moment, B ending up underneath the creature as it crunched above him. Thorin screeched to a halt, bellowing in rage. His gun rose, ready to fire, but he was taken out as well. A second orc had been waiting, slamming into him from the side and throwing him to the ground with a gasp of pain.

 

B kept his hands wrapped around the creature's neck, trying to keep the gnashing jaws away from taking a chunk out of his face. They flipped over, B pressing the evil down as they struggled together. Thorin's grunts of pain and his own struggled echoed in B's ears. The beast screamed at B, managing to get a leg underneath him and kick him back. B positively flew, smacking into a wall with a meaty thud. He choked off a scream of his own, as he slid down.

 

Thorin didn't seem to be faring much better, the orc snapped down at him again and again, the tusks dripping with foul looking saliva. Thorin's gun was thrown from his grasp as he fought with the thing, clattering to the ground as B's or rose its head to attack again. B scrambled to his feet, scrabbling around him from a weapon. His fingers closed around a piece of the metal frame, cold as ice, as the orc roared in a challenge.

 

It leapt forward, arms stretched and fingers extended to sink into his flesh. B swung the metal round widly, catching the creature's head in the swing. He went into for a second strike, caving in the creature's skull in a scatter of grizzly goo onto the floor. Then he could finally turn his attention to Thorin, running forward he swung the frame round and knocked the creature from Thorin's front with a clang. Thorin was panting heavily, rolling over to take a moment to breathe without the weight of an orc crushing him. B dropped the frame, letting his eyes roll over Thorin as he helped him to his feet. No wounds. No bites.

 

"Thank-you..." Thorin wheezed out, relief threading through his voice as he checked over B as well. Then, he took B's hand once more and pulled them onwards.

-

Have you ever had the experience of seeing something that seems to defy the laws of reality? Ori imaged it was quite a shocking experience. So, when one of the groups of soldiers finally made found them, they were stunned into stillness at the sight in front of them. Zombies and orcs wrestled, snarled and snapped with each other across the room. Some of the zombies had even begun to form pairs and little groups, overwhelming orc after orc. Glass littered the floor along with zombie and orc blood, thankfully the number of dead orcs outweighed the number of injured zombies.

 

Ori kicked another orc down in the chest, watching with some small smugness as it was thrown across the room. Next, he served one a right hook, sending a small smile to the bewildered soldiers who had gathered at the door. At least they had Thorin's friends to reassure the humans they weren't about to get eaten. The humans began to whisper amongst themselves, unsure of how to proceed.

 

Ori sighed heavily and took the matter into his own hands. Striding out from Noir's side for a moment, he picked up an orc and tossed it to the feet of the soldiers. Their instincts reacted, the front few pelting the monster with bullets. Even as the mangled body twisted with bullets, clarity dawned on their faces. The orcs were the only monsters here.

 

"Hi," Ori called, giving them a small wave.

 

The soldiers deliberated for only a moment more, then they straightened their shoulders and ran into the fray alongside their new friends. Zombies and humans fighting together, who would have thought that would ever happen? Ori gave a small giggle a the absurdity of it all and ducked back into the fighting to join Dori in his defence.

-

The radio was going haywire, the static opening again and again as the waves filled with voices. Dwalin and Balin smirked at each as Thrain's face became more and more confused with each new message from the teams. All said the same thing. Zombies were fighting orcs. It was sheer madness, if Dwalin hadn't meet B earlier he doubted he would have believed it himself. Thrain eventually caved, his own curiosity getting the better of him. Fingers clutching round his personal radio, he sighed heavily.

 

"Can you repeat that?" Thrain asked calmy, hiding the tension away in his voice.

 

"Copy that. We're seeing corpses fighting each other."

 

Dwalin felt like he was watching the end of Thrain, his power was slowly slipping away from him as the world changed before his eyes. Welcome to the beginning, old man, Dwalin thought contentedly.


	21. Falling For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the heart and the blood of the battle. Young lovers take care!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSSSSS! Finally, the reunion I've been dying to write in addition to some rather hair raising moments with Thorin and B.

B was sure he ha climbed enough stairs for three lifetimes put together. Again and again, they ascended, sometimes he tripped over the stairs but Thorin was always ready at his side to pull him up. B's heart ached with love even as the adrenaline ran through his veins, however, they were both slowly flagging. They had reached the very top of the stadium, weak sunlight was beginning to filter in through the cracks of the walls as they pounded through the place. How long had they been running? Hours? It felt like only minutes.

 

Eventually, they reached the highest point which exposed a wide sort of viewing platform that overlooked the field. It would have been nice, it if wasn't covered by orcs.

 

"Shit!" Thorin swore violently, grabbing B and pushing him behind him as they retreated their steps.

 

B turned his head this way and that. Left, right and even up and down to see if there was anywhere else left to go. They were surrounded, hemmed in like lambs awaiting their slaughter while the orcs looked on with savage glee. Before them, the crowds slowly parted to reveal the obscenely pale flesh of the white orc. His eyes flashed like twin moons upon the pair, face twisted and bloody while the scars danced as he spoke in a gravelly rumble.

 

Thorin pushed B back further, cocking his weapon and event going so far as to draw his knife in preparation. The orcs formed a sort of half circle, the pale orc stepping forward. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Prey watched predator. B felt Thorin slip his knife into his fingers, the blade heavy in his hand as the first orc moved to attack. Then white orc screamed out a gravelly cry, pushing towards Thorin as if to claim his prize. Chaos erupted.

-

Even before the battle had begun, the moment that the earpiece had changed from the dull red to a hopefully green. It had lit him up like a beacon. Gimli's mind had wandered. His eyes had searched and searched, through the throngs, over his shoulder and in the distance. In the battle, there had been moments when he heard a faint crackle from the tiny speaker. A whisper. A moan. Gimli couldn't tell if he was going mad or not.

 

Thus, he ploughed on, shooting, kicking and punching relentlessly. Stay focused. If he stopped now, he might give into the hopes and fears that raged within him. Could he be a zombie? Might he be an orc? Was he another body on the floor? He did uneasy sick at the sight of the carnage around him, the orcs bodies, human bodies and even the zombies ravished forms. The worst was the half turned orcs, not zombie and not orc either.

 

Gimli reached up to his face, scrubbing his hand down it before a flash of blonde in the distance rooted him to the spot. Could it be? No. Impossible. He dug his fingers into his eyes hard, but upon opening them he couldn't deny the face that looked at him. Those blue eyes, blue as a summer's day. But the skin was pale, the hair lanky and the blood veins that surrounded his features. By Mahal, he really was a zombie.

 

His gun raised on instinct, his heart pushing against the muscles in his wrist as they moved. He couldn't be. Not him. Half his heart looked away but his eyes couldn't betray him. The face looked back at him, fixing him with a mournful look. A huff of breath running through the speakers, almost a gasp. The figure started to move towards him, weaving through the crowds with a grace that ached with familiarity. Always so light on his feet, barely even made a sound. Gimli had teased him at first, then he had thanked him and eventually it was one the many things he had come to love about him.

 

Closer and closer. The high brow, so proud, Gimli had pressed many a kiss to it. The shoulders and the hands that reached out to him. Tears began to leak from the blue eyes, tracking rivers through the grim as the moved down his face. The dead didn't cry. He felt so cold, shivers racked his body as a voice murmured into his ear. A voice that had haunted his dreams.

 

"Gimli... Gimli... Gimli?" Gimli felt his chest seize up, his breath coming in short gasps as he fought to process what he was seeing, the words were followed by a choked sob.

 

“Gimli? Please, Gimli. My love, oh my Gimli... Please! It's me!” The words descended into pants as Legolas began to run towards him.

 

Gimli felt the gun slip from his fingers, clattering to the ground as the young man's steps faltered before him. How could he ever... Never him. Gimli would have sooner put a bullet between his own eyes. How could he had been so stupid! He stumbled a few steps, his arms reached out nearly of their sockets as the lanky blonde crashed him in. Gimli wrapped his arms around him, tight as a vice and drew him into his embrace as tears rolled down his face as well. Legolas's arms wrapped around his body, going to his knees before him while his hands buried themselves into Gimli's hair.

 

For a moment they could do nothing but cry and pant, long months of sadness all rising to the surface. Then they were laughing, Gimli felt joy rise within him. Legolas was alive! He was alive! In his arms! He gripped the thin body, spinning the giggling form round and round in pure glee. He would never let him go again, they had been through hell and back. Never again would he let the blonde man out of his sight.

 

“Legolas. Oh Legolas, I could never hurt you. Never, I love you more than life itself.” He crushed the body back to his, Legolas responding all too eagerly.

 

"Gimli. Oh, Gimli. Gimli." Legolas babbled in his ear, nuzzling his way deeper into the hold.

 

Gimli chortled momentarily, remembering how Legolas used to be able to spin poems out of thin air. Now he seemed to be barely able to speak. as the battle began to die down around them. Only the stragglers were left, leaving Legolas and Gimli to themselves as the last few fiesty soldiers and zombies picked them off one by one. Eventually, Gimli pushed Legolas's head from his wet shoulder. He had to see that face again, touch it. Legolas smiled at him tenderly, still sniffingly as Gimli pushed away from the matted platinum locks, finding the braids he put in so long ago still visible amongst the folds. He cupped his cheek, wondering for a moment if it was all a wonderful dream. Now, the skin was warm to his touch.

 

“I knew you would return to me, I just had to keep on hoping,” Gimli confessed. Legolas nodded, nuzzling his face into his palm as Gimli's thumbs brushed over his cheek.

 

“Thank you for waiting, it must have been so hard. When I- When it started coming back, you were the first thing I thought of. I was consumed with the need to find you. How long you must have waited, how can you even still love me?” Legolas bowed his head in shame as he choked out a reply.

 

“I forgive you, always I shall forgive you.” Gimli scoffed hard and raised the lovely face that looked at him in surprise. "Legolas, I could sooner stop breathing than stop loving you."

 

He tilted it slightly, pressing the barest of kisses against the chapped lips. They may have been cold, but he was getting warmer. By Mahal, Gimli had dreamed of doing this, woken a thousand times to empty night air and an agonised pain in his heart. Now, he felt Legolas's eyelashes whisper against his skin and the slow motion of his lips kissing him back. The weight of his beloved against him. Solid and so very real.

 

"I love you." He said against the pale lips, stealing a peak as Legolas hiccuped and pulled him back into his embrace, the thrum of a second heartbeat dancing alongside Gimli’s.

 

“I love you too,” Legolas said happily.

-

It was strange, but during battle, everything seemed to shrink down into one moment. Slash. Stab. Repeat. They had been separated within moments of the fight, orcs jumped in to replace those who fell while Thorin and the white orc battled mercilessly. B's arms felt heavy, blood and fluids dripping down his fingers making the knife almost slippery. he was forced to clutch it with both hands as he threw himself into the fray, trying to fight his way to Thorin's back side.

-

The white orc attacked first, slamming his wrists down again and again upon Thorin to try and knock him down. Thori dodged left and right, trying to get a clear shot at the fists swung for his body mercilessly. Sometimes Thorin would get a hit, punching the beast in the jaw and even a shoot to the stomach which splattered viciously. Then orc would get a hit, slamming his elbow or knuckle into Thorin's body and leaving him breathless or dizzy with pain. Sometimes both.

 

The orc knocked him to the ground, throwing him across the way. It hurt, by Mahal it hurt. Thorin nevertheless climbed back to his feet, continuing their cat and mouse game. Occasionally, he catches glimpses of B. He had no form. No training but he fought tooth and nail. it made him both proud and terrified. He had to get back to him. The punches and the kicks continued, chasing each other. Thorin fired another shot. A bullet to the arm that earned him a scream of rage and what felt like a cracked rib.

 

The beast picked up a hunk of rubble, using it to try and smash Thorin's skull into pulp. Thorin was forced to use another bullet. The second to last bullet. After a few more moments of punching, kicking and even attempted biting the white orc seemed to have had enough. He charged at Thorin, knocking him to the ground and moving instead to grapple with him. They rolled about, Thorin wriggling like a fish and pulling every move he could think of against the bulk that threatened to crush him.

 

Its breath was terrible, it made his eyes water and head spin every time he caught a whiff of the rotting stench. But worse, far worse were the eyes. The milky pools that reflected his grimy, beat and bruised features as the orc's fingers caught his neck and began to squeeze. Thorin kicked and struggled, choking for air as he felt the airways slowly being restricted. The bastard was enjoying this, the smirk of the monster swan in and out of his vision as he tried to raise his arm to clock the monster. The orc held his arm down, leaning close to watch Thorin suffer as his lungs burned with the need for air.

-

When the sounds of Thorin's choosing and gasps hit Bs ears, he let forth a guttural snarl of rage. He and Thor had worked too hard, fought for too long to be separated now. B shoved his way through the crowds, fighting tooth and nail to reach Thorin. The great hulking back partly obscured Thorin's form, only the writhing legs were visible. B speed up, leaping through the air, avoiding the grab of one of the smaller orcs and brought the knife down to the hilt through the back of the creature's head.

 

The sound made B want to throw up, the crack of bone combined with the oozing grey matter. He gagged momentarily and slipped free from the monster's back as it stumbled to its feet. It roared and moaned in agony, using its final moments to create chaos as it attacked in discreetly. B paid it little attention, focusing on the coughing figure of Thorin as he gasped for air.

 

"You okay?" He begged, falling to his knees to help Thorin sit up.

 

Thorin coughed, hacking with streaming eyes, but he gave a weak smile and wiped away the tears.

 

"You're really going to have to stop saving my ass all the time." Thorin wheezed out. B punched him in the chest. Honestly, humans were so ungrateful.

 

"Come on," B replied, helping Thorin to his feet so they can keep on running.

 

The other orcs, momentarily disorientated by the loss of their leader, would be after their blood soon. As they ran, B heard a booming thud. Turning his head back, he spied the form of the white orc finally having toppled to the ground like a fallen tree. Good riddance, B thought happily, one less problem to deal with. But the shrieks of the others were soon hot on their tale.  
-

Ah, this is where their luck ran out. B smiled grimly as they reached the maintenance door and threw it open. The door opened into empty space, he should have known they couldn't have run for forever. The lack of pathway had been indicated on the hazards labels on the door, you forgot to read the sighs when running for you're life. They were nearly thrown into open space when they shoved it open, only Thorin's quick reflexes saved them from being sent over the edge of the tiny platform.

 

Beyond them, the morning was kissing the land with soft golden and pink rays. Below them, a pool of water rippled darkly far below them surrounded by plains of concrete. It was a wide pool, curving around like a net, could they jump? Would it be deep enough? The drop was high enough to cause death, let alone break bones. B watched as Thorin searched around them frantically for a moment to see if there was a second platform or even a ladder. Nothing.

 

They turned their heads back to look inside, the orcs were slowly moving towards them. Gradually, almost playfully. they thought they had won. There was nowhere for their prey to go. B swallowed down a rise of fear at the thought of being trapped here. They would have to jump, better to take a chance than to end up as breakfast. B turned his head back to Thorin's, shocked to see him with tears in his eyes.

 

By the gods, Thorin looked wonderful in the morning light. The pale yellows and blues light his features with a pearly light, making him seem so young. B felt his heart skip a beat, Thorin's hands wrapped around his shoulders as the wind tugged on his raven locks.

 

"It's over..." Thorin agonized, bowing his head in shame. B gave him a small and reached up, tipping his chin up to meet his gaze.

 

He shook his head, catching Thorin's gaze and holding it stubbornly.

 

"Keep... Keep you safe." B reassured him calmy. The screams of the orcs were becoming louder.

 

They both looked over the edge. Thorin's face now read mostly shock, concern and outright confusion. Yes, Thorin they were going to jump. Let no one say that B wasn't a risk taker.

 

"It'll be okay." B murmured, more to himself than Thorin.

 

Thorin opened his mouth to protest, but they were already out of time. The orcs were steps away from the door, B wrapped his arms around Thorin's body and simply stepped away from the platform. Rotten and skeleton-like claws followed them, swishing through the air to try and catch them as they fell. None dared to follow them.

 

Falling was an odd sensation, B thought he would have associated it with fear. But with his arms wrapped around Thorin, wind whistling in his ears and the steady thump of Thorin's heart... He felt nothing but an odd sort of acceptance, he had no qualms about the fall killing him. That's why he was on the bottom, Thorin would live as he took the impact from the fall. Thorin's head tucked into his shoulder, B let he be buried in Thorin's as well.

 

Hitting the water, that was a different matter. That hurt. The pair meet the surface with a terrific splash, the impact jolting through every inch of B's body like he had been hit by lighting. They instantly submerged, the silence of the water coating his senses as they sank to the bottom. It turned out to be a rather shallow pool, such that B hit the bottom with a gentle thump. At some point, he had let go of Thorin. Well, that wasn't very good. No... Not good at all... Bubbles tickled his skin and B embraced the darkness.

-

Thorin fought for air, he had been denied it too frequently in the past hour. First choked and then half drowned. Stupid, self-sacrificing corpse. He surfaced, spitting and spluttering. He swept his hands over his face, dragging back his wept locks as water streamed down his face. The sunshine never felt so good, it beamed down upon them. Them? No. Him. Thorin swept his gaze around, panic turning his heart in a thundering mess. B? Where was B?

 

"B?!" He cried out in panic, his voice quavering.

 

He couldn't understand it. His head searched left and right as he bobbed in the water. No honey curls. No lilting voice. No button nose. Thorin could feel the world slowly growing dark.

 

"B!"

 

Then, he caught a flesh of forest green and mustard under the water. Oh. Oh by Mahal. B's still features rippled beneath the surface, still as those asleep. Or dead. The water gave him a ghoulish hue of green, lighting him like a true corpse. Ironically, he looked more dead now than he had even when he was a zombie.

 

Thorin took a breath and dived down, his hand folding round B's small shoulders and dragging him up to the surface. What if he didn't wake up? Could he drown? Thorin would have given anything to see B's eyes open. When they surface, he held the figure close to his chest and stroked his hands over the pale cheeks. Anything. A breath. A cough.

 

"B! Please! Please, open your eyes!" Thorin croaked as water dripped down from the curling strands.

 

Thorin trod water, feeling seconds tick by without a response. every second felt like an hour as B's face stayed still. Suddenly B's head twitched his eyes flew open, a shuddering breath racked his body and Thorin felt his own heart start to beat once again. He had almost lost him, by Mahal, Thorin beamed at B as the zombie's eyes found his.

 

"You're alright?" Thorin pleaded, running his hands over B's tiny form to check as the zombie gave him a weak smile.

 

For a few moments, they simply basked in the joy of being together. Honestly, how long could they keep doing this? Thorin was sure he was going to get a heart attack.

-

B could feel the water around him, dripping down his clothes and off his hair. He could feel the sunlight. He could feel the breeze. It seemed insignificant to the smile that was splitting Thorin's face, the way tiny droplets had formed on his lashes or the way that Thorin held him so close yet so gently as if he was made of glass. Enough was enough, he and Thorin had been through too many near-death experiences. It was time to live in the present.

 

B crept closer to Thorin, reaching up on his toes. By Yavanna, he hoped that he was not about to make a horrible mistake, but he had waited long enough. Thorin looked puzzled, eyes clouding over but as soon as B's eyes wandered to his mouth a light of realisation dawned in them. Slowly, achingly so, Thorin dipped his head to meet B halfway. His hand guide B smoothly, tilting him to just the right angle for their lips to meet. Finally.

 

It was nervous, confused and a little awkward at first. It was perfect. B quickly grew in confidence as Thorin's lips melted against his in a wonderful sort of wet heat. B was soon moving alongside Thorin's, small gasps filling the air. Thorin's fingers crept around B's face and onto the back of his neck to wander into his hair. It sent shivers down his spine, B, in turn, wrapped his arms around Thorin's back and pulled him closer. Perfectly imperfect.

 

Gradually, they pulled apart, B chasing Thorin's lips even as they stopped. His mouth felt so sensitive and numb all at once. When he opened his eyes once more, he was greeted with the sight of Thorin's face, still a little anxious but when B's gaze meet his he grinned from ear to ear. B felt his chest ache with fondness, such a wonderfully draft human.

 

"Woah..." Thorin mumbled recently.

 

"I've... I've wanted that... For so... Long." B confessed, watching with pleasure as a smug look walked across Thorin's features.

 

"Not as long as I have," Thorin replied and swept B into a second kiss.

 

This one was different from the first, it slowly built in heat as they kissed. Thorin was an excellent teacher and B a fast learner. Their lips moved with more passion, heads turning to a deeper angle to allow for more access. Thorin was the first to nibble on his lips, earning a shameful whimper from B. Thorin swallowed it, laughing into the kiss until B took a risk and sucked upon Thorin's lower lip. That earned him a low moan that sent shudders down his spine, oh, he loved that sound.

 

They kissed back and forth, a nagging sort of tingle began to grow in the back of B's head that grew so insistent that the kiss ended. Thorin looked at him with a furrowed brow, questions poking up in his eyes. However, before B could give him an answer, Thorin appeared to become transfixed with something about B's face. His hands reached for him, cupping his face and turning his eyes towards the light. He even took a small step back, separating their bodies from their previously conjoined position.

-

Thorin was pretty sure he wasn't going crazy. After everything he had seen over the last few days, he had a fair scale of normal to outright crazy things. He couldn't deny it though, B's eyes were clear. The previously bloodshot gaze was pristine while the hazel rings seemed to be dazzling in their brilliance. Gone were the murky depths and cloudy pupils, he watched with fascination as B's pupils began to expand before his very eyes. Was this the final change? Thorin felt a smile creep back onto his features, B must have felt it as well as he also began to smile.

-

An exclamation. A buzzing sound like an enraged hornet followed by a meaty thump. B is torn from Thorin's grip, splashing back into the water. Thorin instantly ducked forward, pulling B's shoulder round. His stomach felt like lead, B turned slowly as if in a daze. B had been shot. Shot. Not now, not when they were so close. Thorin swirled round in a panic, his worst fears confirmed at the sight of his father and a group of solider's aiming their weapons at the pair of them. His father's barrel was still smoking.

 

Bastard. He saw the sight of Kili and Fili shouting in the back of a truck while Dwalin was being restrained from leaping forward. Balin had a gun on him too, had he been the one who had shouted? Thirteen men. Thorin had no knife. No gun. He was weaponless, unable to defend the one he loved against his own father. Rage and terror clouded his vision, he pushed B behind him and snarled at his kin.

 

"Next one's the head. Move away from him Thorin." His father commanded sneeringly.

 

"No!" Thorin shouted back protested.

 

"Thorin. Move now." His father barked.

 

"Let me go! If you so much as touch them!" Dwalin bellowed from his captors, struggling mightily against the four who held him.

 

"Thrain, you cannot do this," Balin stressed, true anger filtering into his words.

 

"Enough!" Thrain reprimanded. "I will not ask again." He warned.

 

Thorin couldn't fight them, he could do nothing else but beg.

 

"Father..." His voice quavered slightly but he swallowed down his nerves. "You have to listen to me. I know we lost everyone. I know we lost mother and Fernin." Thrain's gun shook slightly as Thorin peeled back the wounds that had so long festered in their family. Poisoning them.

 

"But you and I are still here. We can fix all this. We can start over." The soldiers behind Thrain appeared to be wavering. "They need our help."

 

"Please father..." Thorin turned to briefly check on B. He seemed to be very confused over the state of his chest.

 

"Please, he's different." Thorin whipped his head back at the feeling of B tapping his shoulder. "He's..." Thorin felt his voice die in his throat B's fingers were red.

 

"Bleeding..." Thorin whispered in shock. The wound was oozing a steady trickle of blood. Staining his waistcoat and the water into swirling clouds of red. Bleeding.

 

"He's bleeding father!" Thorin called back joyfully, probably more happily than he should do. "Corpses don't bleed!"

 

The soldiers raised their eyes in shock, watching with fascination as B's bleed seeped into the water. Thrain's gun began to lower, an emotion that Thorin had never seen before on his face. Uncertainty.

 

"You're alive..." Thorin whispered to B who smiled back warmly. B was alive. Truly alive.

 

"He's alive!" Thorin cried out, tears of happiness wetting his eyes. His father couldn't touch B now. No one could.

 

The soldiers were all lowering their weapons, Dwalin was released and took the initiative. He strode forward, pushing past Thrain and moving to the water's edge ready to pull them out. His face was a massive grin, though relief was evident on his features. Balin had taken charge behind them, giving out new orders of assistance to any zombies. For them to be brought back to the compound. Thrain looked as if he was in complete befuddlement. However, Thorin only had eyes for B.

 

"Does it hurt?" Thorin wondered. B raised an slowly eyebrow.

 

"Yes, you draft human." He spluttered out. Thorin laughed and began to draw them over to the lip of the pool.


	22. Crumbling Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, glorious moments and a few sweet scenes to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone. This is the final chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed the ride and forgive me for any mistakes/errors/grammatical problems. I adored writing this and had a wonderful time, I may add a sequel/additional story pieces on the future. I hope I have done the characters and the film justice but I claim no rights to any of the characters/story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Dwalin was there first to help them out of the water, pulling him into a bear hug that made Thorin's lung scream for air.

 

"Mahal, I can't let you alone for five minutes without you tr'in to do something stupid," Dwalin growled in his ear, thumping his back unnecessarily.

 

Thorin huffed out indignantly, scowling playfully at Dwlain's back before turning his head to look at his father. The man still looked baffled, mouth open and eyes unseeing. The world was crumbling around him. Who could blame the man for feeling a little lost? Slowly he approached, but Thrain turned away at the sight of Thorin coming. Shame flickered across his features. Was he ashamed of himself? Of Thorin? Thorin swallowed down the sour taste of disappointment, it seemed not everyone was ready for the change.

 

"Don't you worry my boy. He'll need some time but he'll come around," Balin reassured, appearing at his side as if from thin air. Thorin smiled at him, thank-goodness there were people like Balin who had his back. His eyes followed his father's figure as it returned to the car, he seemed smaller now. He looked every inch his age, weary of the world. Hopefully, he would come to terms with the changes soon...

 

Thorin shook off the worries, instead, he busied himself with catching Fili and Kili in his arms as they ran in for an enthusiastic embrace. Then everything seemed to be happening at once, they were all piling back into the vehicles. B and Thorin squashed themselves into the back alongside Balin, Dwalin, Kili and Fili. Thank-fully Balin was driving while his nephews spoke a mile a minute. Thorin and B were left to themselves after they recounted their epic escape.

 

B's head rested on Thorin's shoulder, curls drying slowly as Thorin's fingers ran through them. They were close as could be without sitting in each other's laps. The escape had left them both drained of energy, limp as a pair of underwatered flowers. Happily, they swayed silently as the setting sun cast its sleepy golden rays around them.

-

"You still bleeding?" Balin enquired from the front when Kili and Fili had finally exhausted themselves. They dozed off against a window, snoring and mumbling in their sleep like children.

 

"Yes," B called back softly, blood still oozing very slowly from his chest.

 

"Good." Dwalin chimed in teasingly. Thorin scowled at him.

 

"Don't you give me that look, your majesty," Dwalin informed sassily, smirking at the pair.

 

B snuffled himself closer to Thorin, the thump of his heartbeat lulling him. Getting shot hurt, like a lot. But on the other hand, it felt good to bleed. To feel pain, to feel love. Now that, B thought as he slipped into a doze, was very good.

-

When they returned to camp, their tiny world was in an uproar. Dis had taken charge entirely and seemed to have everyone under her command without a second thought. She cried at the sight of Thorin, hugged them both and scolded Thorin at the same time when she learned that B had been hurt. Thrain slipped away, Thorin eyes followed him as he made his way back to their home. Oin cleaned up him and B nicely, it turned out Thorin had a minor concussion and a few cracked ribs alongside a multitude of bruises. He was ordered to bed rest with B, which he grumbled about mightly all the way home.

 

Everywhere they looked, people seemed to be celebrating. Life was slowly being breathed back into the community as reunions happen left, right and centre. B had the pleasure of seeing Legolas and a small ginger man exchanging long loving looks before Legolas was engulfed by a sobbing blonde man. He was forced to do a double take when Legolas embraced the man back and called him father. By Yavanna, everyone seemed to have someone.

 

Following their return, a lot of changes began to happen. The returned began to filter in rapidly, the dead were mourned and the compound was suddenly very busy. Thorin and himself were forced into bed rest for the first few days of the changes, two of which they slept through like the dead. Then, Thorin was off taking charge with his sister, they formed a great team. B became the representative for the live-again-dead, helping them adjust and find loved ones or friends.

 

B wished they could have cured the orcs with love, but really... They straight up exterminated them. It sounded messed up, but B couldn't find any tears shed over the monstrous creatures. They were too far gone to change. It turned out to also be an excellent bonding experience for the humans as well. Once the corpses and the humans joined forces, the orcs never stood a chance. B was sure he had seen Kili hanging out a lot with Tauriel following the first few trips. The ones that weren't killed, they just wasted away.

 

The rest of the zombies took it upon themselves to explore the world, B helped organise events and tried to help them learn to live again. Many said how much they appreciated it, B thought it was enough when he was able to reunite old friends in a clash of hugs or play hide and seek with a bunch of children. For a while, a lot had forgotten what they meant, however, they were soon being accepted. Learning and teaching, that was the key to the cure. To some it was scary, but then, that's how most things start out.

 

The world was... Exhumed.

-

It was pouring with rain, great fat drops rained down in a steadily in chilly rivers down Ori's spine. That was the one thing he disliked about coming back, being able to feel the cold again. He had bundled himself up in scarves but his hands still became stiff when he stayed in cold for too long. Now, here he was, in the middle of a downpour and he couldn't even open a damn umbrella. He had been in what was now known as the records room, helping B to reconnect people by going back through files from before. The dusty was horrible, the tea was dreadfully but Ori loved every moment of it.

 

A droplet of water ran down his nose, dropping onto the soaked concrete below as he tried again. And failed. Around him, children dashed in and out the trees, thrilled with the rain as much as Ori was hating it.

 

"Need some help?" A gruff voice echoed in front of him.

 

Ori flickered his eyes up, emitting a minor, truly tiny, squeak of shock as a veritable giant stood before him. Did this man have orc blood in his veins? The bald head was covered by a damp black hoodie, a bristling beard stood out from a... Kind face. Yes, kind.

 

"Yes, please." Ori murmured back, a small spark running down his spine as the stern giant lifted the umbrella from his grip and opened with ease. Oh, Ori worried at his lip as it was returned, fighting for courage.

 

"Zombie fingers." He joked softly, as the rain began to splatter onto his umbrella. The man chuckled, deep and gravelling and Ori knew he was doomed. "Thank you..."

 

The man nodded and began to stride away. For a few moments, Ori moved between uncertainly before jogging to catch up with him. He lifted his umbrella high, covering them both.

 

"Here." He spluttered, ducking his head from the curiously raised eyebrow sent in his direction.

 

"It's okay. I don't mind the rain." The giant muttered gruffly.

 

"I insist," Ori replied enthusiastically, beaming at the giant.

 

A lip twitched in return, success! He was fantastic at this. Now... What came next? Introductions? Yes, names and introductions!

 

"I'm... I'm..." His throat closed briefly, as he tried to speak. "Ori." Finally.

 

"Dwalin," Dwalin responded, smiling softly.

 

"You're very handsome," Ori commented in a whisper, barely believing himself for his boldness.

 

Dwalin outright smirked, shooting Ori a surprised glance before responding.

 

"Thank-you, Ori." He remarked, there were a few beats of silence.

 

"Now you're supposed to s-say, I'm handsome too." Dwalin laughed and Ori found himself giggling alongside him.

 

They must have looked ridiculous, wandering along, half drenched and laughing. A delightful tingle began coiling through his chest. Is this what it felt like when B looked at Thorin? It was wonderful, especially when Dwalin caught his gaze.

 

"Ori?" Dwalin asked something of a blush beneath his beard.

 

"Yes?" Ori breathed back, stumbling a little as he focused on the words rather than the path. A warm hand caught his shoulder, steadying him and lingering as Dwalin continued.

 

"Would you like to get some coffee?" He broached uncertainly.

 

"I would like that." Ori in quiet amazement. Was this truly happening?

 

Dwalin grinned and Ori slowly leaned into his side as they wandered through the rain.

-

It's strange, but Thorin and himself always seemed to search out the highest places they could find when they wanted to be alone. At present, they had camped themselves out on an old bridge. It was beautiful in a sort of decaying fashion, but the pretty facade held the young lovers comfortably as the sunset in front of them. The rain had cleared off, leaving them with a golden evening.

 

"B?" Thorin in a voice soft with affection.

 

"Yes?" B returned, stroking his fingers across Thorin's as they lay intertwined in his lap.

 

"Do you remember your name yet?" Thorin said without sounding unduly curious.

 

"No. Not yet." B wished he could know his name, perhaps there was a past he could reconnect with. But...

 

"You could always pick on." Thorin teased lightly, eyes holding B's softly. "Just choose one."

 

"I like B." He murmured in reply, he may not have a full name but it wasn't important. The way Thorin's face lit up when he replied, that was important.

 

"Really?" Thorin replied, voice all soft. B chuckled softly, watching his boyfriend become all sappy.

 

"You don't want to know what it was?" Thorin asked curiously, his face falling a little. "Don't want your old life back?"

 

B sighed, finally sensing the route of Thorin's worries.

 

"I would like to know my past, but this life... This is the life I want." B concluded earnestly, snuggling his head onto Thorin's shoulder.

 

Thorin's face turned into a giddy smile and B heard him sigh with relief.

 

"Just B." He said simplicity.

 

"No," Thorin whispered, turning and pressing a whisper-soft kiss to his head. "My B." B felt his heart swoon a little.

 

They both turned their heads to the city, watching the rays slowly die as the boom of explosions filled the air. It was finally happening. Small puffs of black smoke and the continuous ring of controlled bombs erupting continued for a second around the wall. The young lovers on the bridge smiled and shared a long kiss. Then, slowly at first and then all at once the walls of concrete and the watchtowers came crumbling down in a mass of rumble and cloud of dust. Humanity was free to live again.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates shall be on Tuesday's or earlier depending. I'll try my hardest to not be late!


End file.
